The Story of Midorima Siblings
by OnoMiya99
Summary: Inilah kisah unik dari Midorima bersaudara. Mulai dari si sulung, dokter ganteng disiplin namun takut istri. Si tengah, si cowok keren nan macho tapi tetep jones. Sampai si bungsu, cewek imut nan polos tapi ternyata fujoshi akut. Check this out!/inspired by Trio Ono (Seiyuu KnB)
1. Introduction

**The Story of Midorima Siblings (** **緑間の兄弟** **)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **And this fanfic is mine, okay?**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **the others**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: AU, Alternate Age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, OOC to the max, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Lahir pada tanggal 7 Juli 27 tahun lalu. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara yang sekarang sudah bekerja di rumah sakit "Kitai Hospital" sebagai dokter. Berstatus sebagai suami dari seorang wanita bernama Akashi Seika, atau yang lebih tepatnya Midorima Seika setelah menikah. Shintarou adalah pria yang sangat disiplin dan bertanggung jawab. Namun, Shintarou juga merupakan seorang suami takut istri terutama ketika Seika sedang mempergokinya sedang berduaan bersama asistennya, Takao Kazuko. Meski begitu, Shintarou akan menjadi sosok yang tsundere jika ditanya soal perasaannya. Terutama tentang 'sikap gentle'-nya ketika menghadapi istrinya yang sedang mengamuk. Membuatnya dibully oleh asisten dan juga adik tengahnya, Midorima Taiga. Paling hobi menonton Oha Asa.

._._._._._._.

 **Midorima Taiga**

Si tengah Midorima yang lahir 21 tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 2 Agustus. Hobinya makan dan bermain basket. Tak jarang juga membully sang kakak, Shintarou. Meski begitu, Taiga tetap menyayangi kakak sulungnya itu. Taiga akan selalu siap untuk menampung curhatan-curhatan Shintarou tentang istrinya, meskipun yang dicurhatin cuma menanggapinya dengan kalimat, "Kamu sabaro". Taiga adalah cowok yang paling ganteng dan macho di kampusnya. Sayangnya, dia masih jones alias ngejomblo. Belum ada yang cocok, itulah alasannya ketika ditanya oleh orang-orang dekatnya. Ya, alasan jadul emang. Membuat Shintarou khawatir kalau-kalau Taiga menjadi perjaka tua kalau kelamaan nunggu yang cocok. Salahkan saja hobi basketnya yang membuat Taiga 'lupa' dengan acara berburu wanita. Punya sahabat dekat bernama Aomine Daiki. Dan sahabatnya itu sedang ada 'rasa' dengan adik perempuannya, Midorima Tetsuna. Membuat Taiga maupun Shintarou menjadi protektif pada si bungsu Midorima dari tangan-tangan mesum Daiki.

._._._._._._.

 **Midorima Tetsuna**

Cewek imut dan juga polos kelahiran 31 Januari ini adalah si bungsu dari Midorima bersaudara. Duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 di usianya yang ke-16 tahun. Dan jangan terjebak dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Meskipun dia tampak polos, diam-diam dia merupakan seorang fujoshi akut. Dia adalah hard shipper dari pair shizaya yang merupakan OTP sejuta umat dari anime Durarara. Hobinya juga suka mengoleksi douijin-douijin yaoi dengan rating dewasa, terutama untuk pair shizaya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hobi rahasia Tetsuna, bahkan kedua saudaranya sekalipun. Hanya Momoi Satsuki, sahabatnya yang juga seorang fujoshi, yang mengetahui kebiasaan Tetsuna yang satu itu. Di antara kedua kakaknya, Tetsuna paling dekat dengan Taiga karena Shintarou lebih sibuk mengurus pasien di rumah sakit daripada meluangkan waktunya bersama keluarga. Ketika ada PR yang sulit, Tetsuna akan meminta bantuan kepada Seika karena otaknya yang paling encer selain Shintarou. Taiga? Jangan tanya. Mendapat nilai 51 di ulangan matematika saja sudah bersyukur. Vanilla milkshake adalah minuman favoritnya.

._._._._._._.

 **Midorima Seika**

Atau yang nama gadisnya Akashi Seika ini adalah istri dari Midorima Shintarou. Lahir pada tanggal 20 Desember tiga tahun sebelum Shintarou. Bisa dibilang sosok Seika lebih dewasa dari Shintarou, kalau tak ingin dibilang tua. Dulu ketika masih kuliah, Seika adalah senior tiga tahun Shintarou, tapi beda fakultas. Shintarou mengambil fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan Seika mengambil fakultas statistika. Dulunya Seika adalah seorang primadona di kampusnya. Semua orang, terutama laki-laki tentunya, jatuh dalam pesona Seika karena kecantikan, keanggunan, dan juga kejeniusannya. Jangan salah, dari ribuan mahasiswa di kampusnya, Seika lah yang memegang peringkat satu sampai wisuda. Tapi, dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki yang menyukainya, hanya Shintarou yang bisa menaklukkan hati Seika. Dan di usia 24 tahun, Seika mulai melepas marga Akashi dan menikah dengan Shintarou. Sebenarnya Seika adalah istri yang manis apalagi ketika melakukan 'ahem' bersama Shintarou. Dan bahkan Seika sangat menyayangi adik-adik iparnya, Taiga dan Tetsuna. Tapi, sosok manis Seika akan berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka ketika melihat Shintarou bersama wanita lain.

._._._._._._.

 **Midorima Shouko**

Putri sulung Shintarou dan Seika yang lahir pada bulan Juni hari kesembilan lima tahun yang lalu. Tidak seperti ayah ibunya yang berambut hijau lumut dan merah darah, rambut Shouko pirang bergradasi merah muda. Ini dikarenakan saat masih di kandungan, Seika pernah ngidam makan gulali sambil menjambak rambut Ryouta, sahabat Tetsuna, saat sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Satsuki di rumah Midorima. Alhasil Ryouta pulang dengan rambut lengket karena sisa-sisa gulali yang menempel di rambutnya. Selain itu juga, Seika juga senang mengelus rambut Taiga, yang rambutnya bergradasi. Shouko adalah anak yang imut dan manis namun juga tsundere seperti bapaknya, Shintarou. Duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak dan berprestasi seperti ibunya, Seika. Shouko juga sedikit jahil terutama kepada Daiki dan Ryouta yang sedang melakukan 'pendekatan' kepada tante mudanya, Tetsuna. Penggemar berat aktor Hyuga Ryuya.

._._._._._._.

 **Midorimas' parents**

Orang tua Midorima bersaudara sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka akan pergi ke Los Angeles untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Hal ini membuat Shintarou, selaku kakak tertua dari Midorima bersaudara, mau tak mau mengambil kerja sambilan untuk menghidupi adik-adiknya. Apalagi pada saat itu, Tetsuna yang berusia 8 tahun itu sangat terpukul mendengar kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya. Beruntung ketika Shintarou sedang bekerja di sebuah cafe, Seika melihatnya dan merasa iba. Lalu Seika meminta keluarganya yang konglomerat itu untuk sedikit membantu Shintarou beserta adik-adiknya. Dan dari situlah mereka dekat dan benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara Shintarou dan Seika

Tsuki's Diary:

well... ide fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak Tsuki nemu gambar Kuroko, Kagami, sama Midorima pakai baju yang hurufnya bisa membentuk kata 'ONO' (marga dari seiyuu mereka). dan itu sudah lama banget. mungkin ini ide udah berdebu kali di otakku. tapi gara-gara abis baca fanfic dari fandom Korea, tiba-tiba ide itu muncul lagi. dan kali ini aku gak mau nyia-nyiain ini ide. apalagi lagi hangat-hangatnya dalam otak. o iya, aku emang sengaja taruh ini fanfic di reguler (Padahal ini seharusnya crossover) karena ini lebih memfokuskan pada Midorima bersaudara. jadi, untuk tokoh dari fandom lain tidak terlalu ditonjolkan. dan soal tokoh, aku kenalkan Midorima's family nya dulu -padahal konsepnya all chara-. dan mungkin akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu -cieileh-

so... mind to review?


	2. Shintarou, Taiga, and Tetsuna

**Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **But this fanfiction is mine**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **\- the others**

 **Warning**

 **AU, Alternate age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, sedikit (banyak) OOC, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Triiiing...!_

 _Pik!_

Sebuah alarm berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Merasa terganggu, sebuah tangan pun menghentikan bunyi alarm yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu, seorang wanita berambut merah darah bangkit sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sewarna dengan batu delima. Setelah itu, dia merenggangkan tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutup oleh selimut tebal. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ngh... udah pagi ya..." guman wanita itu lalu memandang seluruh isi kamarnya yang berantakan. Pakaian tercecer di lantai sekitar kasur, seprai yang tersibak hingga setengahnya menyentuh lantai. Belum lagi dengan pria berambut hijau yang berbaring di sebelah wanita itu dengan keadaan yang sama telanjangnya. Sudah pasti tau kan, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh dua anak manusia ini?

'Ck! Bakal tugas tambahan nih. Males... mana tadi malem Shin maennya kasar lagi. Duh... sakitnya tuh di sini...' batin wanita itu meringis. Apalagi merasakan nyut-nyutan di bagian yang... _if you know what I mean._

"Shin... bangun Shin... udah pagi" kata wanita itu sambil mengguncang tubuh pria berambut hijau.

"Hm... lima menit lagi, Sei... masih ngantuk..." guman pria yang dipanggil Shin tadi sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang menjadi miring ke kanan. Membelakangi wanita itu.

"Shin! Bangun!" seru Sei mengguncang tubuh Shin lebih keras.

" _Morning kiss_ -nya dulu dong..." kata Shin dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sei dan memandang Sei mesum. Dan satu bantal pun melayang di muka Shin.

"Oy! Midorima Shintarou! Berhenti bertingkah mesum atau aku akan menendangmu dari kamar ini karena kau dipecat dari rumah sakit!" ancam Sei.

"Iya, Midorima Seika sayang… nih aku bangun" kata Shin bangkit lalu mencium kening Sei singkat.

"Ya udah, cepat sana mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" kata Sei lalu mengambil kimono tidurnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Setelah itu memakainya.

"Tidak mandi bersama saja? Kan lebih efektif" goda Shin sambil memeluk pinggang Sei dari belakang.

 _Pletak!_

" _Ittai yo_ … kenapa aku yang malah dijitak?" protes Shin setelah mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari sang istri.

"Gak mau! Nanti yang ada kau malah 'memakanku' di kamar mandi" rajuk Sei mempoutkan bibir ranumnya. Imutnya…

'Justru kalau kau yang seperti itu, aku tak hanya memakanmu, Sei… tapi akan aku telan bulat-bulat' batin Shin dengan wajah mupeng.

"Sudah! Sudah! Cepat mandi trus bangunkan Taiga dan Tetsuna! Shouko biar aku yang urus" kata Seika lalu cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Takut diserang Shintarou secara tiba-tiba. Sementara Shintarou menatap pasrah ke arah pintu kamar tempat keluarnya Seika. Kemudian Shintarou mencomot handuknya ngasal dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Shintarou pun bergegas untuk membangunkan adik-adiknya. Tentu saja setelah memakai kemeja dan celana yang sudah disiapkan Seika di gantungan pintu kemarin sore. Sambil tangannya membenarkan dasinya, Shintarou membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Midorima Taiga' dan menemukan adik laki-lakinya yang masih saja tertidur.

"Taiga, bangun Taiga!" kata Shintarou sambil menoel-noel pipi Taiga. Dan Taiga pun menggeliat di kasurnya. Shintarou pikir, Taiga akan terbangun. Tapi ternyata…

"Zzz… zzz…" Taiga hanya mengubah posisi tidur. Dan bahkan suara dengkurannya terdengar.

"Aish! Ini anak… masih aja ngebo" guman Shintarou kesal lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak. "MIDORIMA TAIGA‼ BANGUN GAK! KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, SEMUA KOLEKSI BASKETMU AKU LOAKAN SEMUA‼"

"Waa… ampun Mbah… koleksi saya jangan dibuang Mbah… saya janji bakal jadi anak yang baik dan suka menabung… saya janji tidak akan menjahili Aniki lagi… saya juga janji tidak akan mengintip Seika-nee di toilet lagi…" pekik Taiga yang langsung terbangun. Rupanya dia masih mengigau toh…

"Oy! Oy! Taiga!"

Dengan efek _slow motion_ , Taiga pun mendongak dan melihat Shintarou yang sudah memberi _deathglare_ padanya. "Eh, Aniki… _ohayou_ "

"Jadi kau pernah mengintip Seika, Taiga?!" tanya Shintarou lengkap dengan aura-aura yang menyeramkan.

"Iya, eh t-tapi, tapi… a-aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah!" kata Taiga mencoba mengelak tapi yang ada _emerald_ di balik kacamata itu semakin memincing padanya. "B-beneran Aniki… w-waktu i-itu, aku sedang kebelet. T-trus k-karena aku sudah tak tahan keburu _eek_ -nya mau keluar, ya udah a-aku langsung m-masuk ke toilet. D-dan aku t-tidak tau kalau t-ternyata, Seika-nee j-juga sedang _poop_ "

" _TAIGA NO BAKA‼"_

 _Pletak‼_

"Sekarang cepat kau mandi lalu sarapan. Kau hari ini ada jam kuliah kan?" kata Shintarou lalu keluar dari kamar Taiga dan meninggalkan adik laki-lakinya bersama benjol besar yang tumbuh di kepalanya. _Poor_ Taiga…

Setelah itu, Shintarou beralih pada kamar di sebelahnya. Dibukanya pintu bertuliskan 'Midorima Tetsuna' itu dan menemukan kamar si bungsu kosong.

"Lho? Tetsuna mana?" guman Shintarou cengo.

"Tetsuna? Kau dimana Tetsuna?" panggil Shintarou celingak-celinguk mencari adik perempuannya.

"Ada apa mencariku, Shintarou-nii?" tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Eh? Tetsuna, kau sudah siap toh?" tanya Shintarou sambil menatap Tetsuna, gadis itu, dari atas sampai bawah. Terlihat Tetsuna yang sudah rapi dengan seragam musim seminya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _baby blue_ , dia kepang menjadi dua.

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, Shintarou-nii"

"Haa… baguslah. Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" ajak Shintarou yang berjalan ke ruang makan.

" _Hai"_ kata Tetsuna kemudian melirik ke arah meja belajarnya. Di sana, terdapat setumpuk komik-komik bergenre _shounen-ai_ di atas sana.

'Fiuh… untung aja Shintarou-nii tidak menemukannya' batin Tetsuna lega.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

"Papa! _Ohayou_ …" sapa gadis kecil berseragam TK yang sedang duduk di kursi makan, lalu menghampiri sang ayah.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Shouko-chan" sapa Shintarou sambil menggendong dan mencium pipi _chubby_ anaknya, Midorima Shouko.

"Waa… anak Papa udah cantik aja nih. Hn… udah wangi pula" kata Shintarou sambil terus menciumi wajah anaknya dengan gemas. Membuat yang diciumi tertawa karena geli. "Mama mana?"

"Mama lagi macak di cana, Pa" jawab Shouko dengan aksen cadel yang khas anak-anak sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Setelah itu, Shintarou menurunkan Shouko dan beralih ke dapur. Dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Kimono tidur yang semula membungkus tubuh Seika, kini berganti menjadi setelan kaos merah muda dengan celana tiga perempat berwarna krem. Dipermanis lagi dengan apron merah marun bergambar hello kitty. Rambut merahnya yang semula kusut karena aktivitas 'ahem' semalam, tersisir rapi dan dikucir _ponytail_.

'Mencoba menghindariku lagi, huh?' batin Shintarou yang menduga Seika sudah mandi bersama Shouko tadi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seika untuk mandi bersama sang anak semenjak Shouko berusia satu tahun. Sebenarnya, Seika hanya berniat untuk memandikan Shouko. Tapi, setiap memandikan Shouko, air yang digunakan selalu menyiprat dan membuat baju yang dikenakan Seika menjadi basah. Jadi Seika sekalian mandi bersama Shouko agar lebih efisien. Dan Shintarou paham itu.

"Oh… jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih mandi bersama Shouko-chan ketimbang aku, huh?"

Dan Seika yang sedang asyik menggoreng telur pun dikagetkan dengan tangan kekar Shintarou yang melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Belum lagi dengan suara Shintarou yang terdengar seduktif dan menggoda di telinga wanita yang dulunya bermarga Akashi itu.

" _H-hanashinasai_! Aku sedang memasak, Shin!" omel Seika merasa terganggu dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Nyonya Midorima" kata Shintarou lalu dengan nakalnya meniup telinga sang istri. Dan wajah Seika pun memanas dibuatnya.

" _M-mou… atashi o hijimeru yamette!_ "

Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari sang istri, Shintarou pun mematikan kompor yang masih dipakai Seika untuk menggoreng telur.

"Oy! Oy!"

"Hari ini gak usah masak" kata Shintarou masih dengan suaranya yang mampu membuat Seika meleleh.

" _B-baka!_ Trus nanti makannya gimana?!"

"Aku 'makan' kamu saja, Sei. Lagipula aku belum mendapat _morning kiss_ -ku" jawab Shintarou lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil Seika. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir ranum Seika. Mengambil _morning kiss_ -nya.

"Iya, kau yang 'makan' aku. Trus anak dan adik-adikmu itu makan apa?" rajuk Seika mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Shintarou terkekeh pelan lalu kembali mencium bibir Seika. Dan kali ini, sedikit lumatan lembut Shintarou berikan di bibir Seika. Dan mereka baru saja akan menikmati _french kiss_ ketika 'sesuatu' menginterupsinya.

"Shintarou-nii? Aneesan? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Tetsuna cengo melihat kakak sulungnya dan kakak iparnya yang hampir melakukan 'ahem'. _If you know what I mean…_

"Mama… kok Mama lama cekali cih macaknya? Malah dempet-dempet telus cama Papa. Choko udah lapel tau" udah tau kan suara siapa ini…

"Eh?" sedangkan pasutri itu, yang sudah melepas tautan bibir mereka tapi masih dalam posisi memeluknya, hanya memandang Tetsuna dan Shouko dengan tatapan _horror_.

 _Ichi…_

 _Ni…_

 _San!_

"Kyaaaaa‼" pekik Seika mendorong Shintarou menjauh dari tubuhnya. Alhasil, Shintarou pun terjengkang dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan.

" _Ittai_ ‼ Pantatku…" ringis Shintarou mengelus-ngelus pantatnya. Sedangkan Seika menghadap ke belakang sambil menutup wajahnya yang sekarang hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya.

" _Mattaku…_ emangnya kurang ya, 'jatah' semalam yang sampai tumpeh-tumpeh itu? Sampai-sampai kau melakukannya di depan anak kecil" ledek Taiga yang tiba-tiba nongol sambil menunjuk Shouko dan juga Tetsuna.

"Umurku sudah 16 tahun, Taiga-nii!" protes Tetsuna tidak terima dibilang anak kecil.

"Diam kau, _baka_ Taiga!" nyolot Shintarou yang masih ngelus-ngelus pantatnya.

 _Pletak!_

"Yang _baka_ itu kamu, Shintarou _no baka_ ‼ Bisa-bisanya kau mencemari otak polos anak dan adik iparku yang cimit-cimit itu?!" omel Seika setelah memberi jitakan pada Shintarou. "GAK ADA 'JATAH' UNTUK MALAM INI DAN KAU TIDUR DI RUANG TV! DAN PERINTAHKU INI MUTLAK!"

"Eh? HEEEE‼" pekik Shintarou merana.

"Shouko sayang, Shouko balik dulu gih sama Tetsuna-bachan. Sebentar lagi makanannya udah siap" kata Seika sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Shouko.

"Oke, Mama. _Iku_ , Techu-bachan!" kata Shouko lalu mengajak Tetsuna kembali ke ruang makan.

"S-Sei… _c-chotto matte_ …"

"Apa?! Gak ada protes! Kalau kau masih ngotot, aku tambah menjadi seminggu!"

Shintarou kicep. Okey… sepertinya jiwa 'iblis' Seika sedang bangkit pagi ini.

 _Puk!_

"Kamu sabaro, Aniki…" kata Taiga sambil mem- _puk-puk_ bahu sang kakak. Dan Shintarou sadar, rupanya dia lupa untuk menonton Oha-asa. Sialnya, keberuntungan Cancer, zodiak Shintarou, berada di urutan paling akhir. _Poor_ Shintarou…

Sementara itu di ruang makan, Shouko masih gak mudeng dengan adegan Mama-Papanya barusan.

"Techu-bachan!"

" _Hn? Nani? Nani?"_

"Itu tadi Mama cama Papa lagi apa sih? Kok tadi dempet-dempetan? Telus, bibil meleka belcentuhan lagi"

 _Oh my God_ , Shouko… rupanya kau me- _notice_ -'nya'!

"Entahlah, Bachan juga tidak tau" jawab Tetsuna angkat bahu. Benar-benar 'seperti' bocah polos si Tetsuna itu.

.

緑間真太郎

.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya, Shintarou pun berjalan memasuki bangunan bernama 'Kitai Hospital' dengan wajah madesu. Di ruang administrasi, dua orang perawat yang sedang mengobrol, tersenyum ramah pada Shintarou.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Midorima-sensei" sapa mereka.

"Yo…" sahut Shintarou ngasal. Dan berlalu melewati dua perawat itu.

"Waa, sepertinya Midorima-sensei sedang _badmood_ deh" bisik perawat 1 pada perawat 2.

"Halah biasa mah itu… paling lagi dihukum sama istrinya…" kata perawat 2.

"Oy! Oy! Aku dengar itu. Cepat bekerja!" omel Shintarou sewot. Tengsin juga ketahuan 'SUSIS' oleh bawahannya.

" _H-hai!"_ dan dua perawat itu pun langsung bubar kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Dengan kesal, Shintarou pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang prakteknya. Ketika sampai, dibukanya pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'dr. Midorima Shintarou' dengan lesu.

"Ah! _Ohayou,_ Midorima-sensei!" sapa seorang perempuan berambut _raven_ berponi belah tengah. Dia adalah perawat sekaligus asisten Shintarou, Takao Kazuko.

"Eh? Kau kenapa _badmood_ begitu, Sensei? Abis dikurung di kandang ayam lagi sama istri?" goda Kazuko begitu merasakan aura madesu dari si sulung Midorima.

" _Urusaii_!" sewot Shintarou.

"Aish galaknya… ntar pasien pada kabur loh… trus ditendang deh sama istri gara-gara pasiennya gak jadi berobat. Dokternya galak sih… kan pasiennya jadi pada takut semua"

Kapak mana kapak? Rasanya Shintarou ingin memutilasi asistennya dan kemudian melemparnya ke kandang titan. Itu pun kalau ada titan.

.

緑間大我

.

Taiga menatap jengah ke arah seorang pemuda tan berambut biru tua yang sedang asyik dengan teropongnya. Ya, apalagi yang dia lakukan selain mengintip mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang, begitulah pikir Taiga. Dia adalah Aomine Daiki, sahabat Taiga, yang hobi sekali membaca majalah hentai. Dan Taiga menjadi jijik ketika melihat setetes iler mengalir dari bibir Daiki. Belum lagi dengan wajah mupengnya itu.

"Wooo… gila… itu dada gede… sampai boing-boing gitu… ssleeerp…" guman Daiki lalu menghisap iler yang ada di ujung bibirnya agar tidak tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Oy! Dekil! Jadi niatmu ngajak aku bolos kuliah cuma buat beginian doang?" tanya Taiga kesal.

"Yaelah, Taiga… aku bosen kalau terus-terusan di kelas sambil mendengarkan 'dongeng' dari dosen. Lagian aku juga gak pelit kok buat ngajak-ngajak kamu. Sebagai cowok, kita tuh butuh 'asupan' supaya otak kita _fresh_ " kata Daiki masih melanjutkan 'misi mulianya' tanpa menoleh Taiga. "Wooo… ada gitar Spanyol lewat… manis juga. Tapi sayang, dada tepos"

" _Fresh_?! Dakimu itu yang _fresh_! Kalau dosennya nyantai sih gak apa-apa. Tapi ini tuh jamnya Araki-sensei! Dan sialnya lagi, dosen _killer_ itu kenal sama Aniki. Kalau Araki-sensei sampai ngelapor, bisa-bisa aku digantung Aniki tau!"

"Itu mah deritamu, dasar jones" ledek Daiki masih adem ayem sambil ngelihatin cewek pakai teropong.

"Oy! Kamu itu juga jones, _bakayaro_!"

"Tidak setelah aku mendapatkan adikmu"

"Enak aja! Sampai Spongebob beranak pun, kau gak bakal kuijinin untuk mengencani Tetsuna! Dan juga, bisakah kau hentikan memasang wajah menjijikanmu itu?!"

"Biarin! Daripada kamu, jones abadi gak ada usaha buat nyari cewek! Waa… jangan-jangan kau malah impoten" merasa tersinggung, Daiki pun menghentikan kegiatan nistanya dan beralih pada Taiga yang sudah tidak tahan menahan gondoknya.

"Yosh! Kau menantangku, hah?!"

"Tentu saja, dasar calon perjaka tua!"

Dan adu _deathglare_ pun terjadi di antara Daiki dan Taiga. Persahabatan mereka memang merepotkan karena mereka juga rival terutama di bidang basket. Apalagi Taiga juga mempunyai dendam kesumat karena pernah dikalahkan di pertandingan basket musim panas di tahun ketiga SMP.

"Ahem!" dan sebuah suara menghentikan adu _deathglare_ itu.

"APA?!" bentak mereka berdua dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara kompak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajah garang mereka berubah menjadi pucat seketika.

"Ah! Maaf saja kalau aku sudah mengganggu acara santai kalian. Khukhukhu…" kata seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan dengan tangan kanan memegang _shinai_ yang dipukul-pukulkan di telapak tangan kirinya. Tak lupa dengan aura-aura yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu dan membuat kedua pemuda itu menjadi merinding.

"A-Araki…sensei?"

"Midorima Taiga… Aomine Daiki… silahkan ikut ke ruanganku, SEKARANG‼"

Okey… tamatlah riwayat kalian, Midorima Taiga dan Aomine Daiki…

.

緑間テツナ

.

Sebuah buku ber- _cover_ dua orang laki-laki telanjang saling bertindihan, dimana laki-laki yang berada di atas berambut pirang sedangkan laki-laki di bawah berambut _ebony_ , perlahan-lahan turun lalu menampakan helaian _baby blue_ sang pemilik. Rupanya si pemilik buku itu, Tetsuna, sedang serius membacanya di saat teman-temannya sedang mengisi perut untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Tecchan…" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda lalu menghampiri Tetsuna yang masih tenggelam dalam bacaannya di kursi taman sekolah. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah Midorima bersaudara, Momoi Satsuki.

"Eh? Kau lagi baca apa tuh?" tanya Satsuki sambil membaca sampul buku yang menutupi wajah Tetsuna kecuali kening serta poninya. Dan mata yang senada dengan rambut musim seminya itu melebar ketika membaca tulisan yang tercetak di sampulnya.

 _ **Durarara's doujinshi**_

 _ **The Sweetest Valentine**_

 _ **Shizuo**_ **Ｘ** _ **Izaya**_

 _ **NC-21**_

"Ya ampun, Tecchan! Itu kan _doujin_ yang aku idamkan selama ini! Kok kamu bisa mendapatkannya? Secara itu _doujin_ kan susah banget nyarinya! Aah… pokoknya aku pinjam! Pinjam! Pinjam! _Nee? Nee? Nee_?" pekik Satsuki setengah merengek.

"Mo-Momoi… san…" panggil Tetsuna dengan nada yang sangat lirih dan juga masih menutupi wajahnya dengan buku _doujin_ itu.

"Y-ya…?"

"R-rasanya aku… aku…" kata Tetsuna terbata-bata lalu menurunkan buku itu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat OOC. _*)_

"Aku bahagia setengah mati… muehehehe…" lanjut Tetsuna lengkap dengan tawa _fujo_ -nya. _It's really, really totally out of character._

"Te-te-te-TECCHAN! ADA APA DENGAN WAJAHMU?!" pekik Satsuki kaget melihat wajah Tetsuna yang biasanya kalem-kalem aja sekarang menjadi… ah sudahlah… _kokoro_ ini lelah…

"Ah! Itu dia… Tetsunacchi! Momocchi!" panggil pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Ah… Ki-chan!" sapa Satsuki pada pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu.

"Uh… kalian berdua kemana sih? Dicariin juga. Ayo kita makan-ASTAGA! TETSUNACCHI, KAU KENAPA BISA MIMISAN SEPERTI INI?!" kata Ryouta yang kemudian terpekik saat melihat Tetsuna yang ternyata sedang… mimisan.

Diambilnya sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu diraihnya tengkuk Tetsuna agar si empu sedikit mendongak. Setelah itu, Ryouta mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Tetsuna dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sementara itu, Tetsuna meletakan _doujin_ -nya di sampingnya, yang langsung dicomot Satsuki, lalu tangannya mencoba mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dari Ryouta.

" _Mou ii desu_ , Kise-kun. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri kok" kata Tetsuna.

"Tapi Tetsunacchi, ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering mimisan. Aku kan jadi khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Kalau seumpamanya ternyata kamu punya penyakit kanker gimana?" kata Ryouta yang mulai mendramatisir.

"Ish! Kise-kun mah doanya jelek"

"Modus… modus… Ki-chan modus…" celetuk Satsuki mulai merasa diabaikan.

"Ish! Biarinlah, Momocchi! Tetsunacchi kan pacarku!"

"Eh? Pacar? Memangnya, sejak kapan kita pacaran, Kise-kun?" tanya Tetsuna dengan polosnya.

 _Jleb!_

"Tetsunacchi _hidoii_ …" kata Ryouta pundung.

"Hahaha… ada yang gak dianggap tuh sama 'pacarnya'… uh… kacian…" ledek Satsuki yang sukses membuat Ryouta semakin pundung. Kata Taiga, _kamu sabaro Ryouta…_

Sementara itu, Taiga bersin-bersin di tempatnya.

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin aku deh…" guman Taiga sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

" _Tadaima!"_

" _Okaerinasai_ , Shin. Tumben kau pulang lebih cepat, _are_? Shin, Taiga, _doushitano kore wa_?"

Seika yang menyambut suaminya pulang pun cengo saat melihat Shintarou menjewer telinga Taiga dan menyeretnya masuk.

" _Daijoubu yo_ , Sei. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Dan kau tak perlu ikut campur karena ini urusan sesama lelaki" jawab Shintarou sedikit menoleh Seika tapi tangannya tetap berada di telinga Taiga. Setelah itu, Shintarou kembali menyeret Taiga menuju sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah jerit pilu dari si tengah Midorima.

" _ITTAI‼_ GIVE UP! GIVE UP!… GYAAA… AMPUN ANIKI‼"

Sementara itu, Seika yang cengo pun akhirnya mengangkat bahu lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu, istri dari Midorima Shintarou itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya merapikan rumah.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua murid pun berhamburan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabat ini, Tetsuna, Satsuki dan Ryouta.

"Tecchan, Ki-chan, aku duluan ya! _Jaa nee_ …" pamit Satsuki lalu berjalan ke arah barat.

"Ah! Sepertinya manager-san sudah main _summon_ aja" gerutu Ryouta sambil memandang ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari managernya. Ya, beginilah hidup menjadi seorang model. Apalagi punya wajah ganteng seperti Ryouta. "Tetsunacchi, kau tak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?"

" _Iie, daijoubu desu"_ jawab Tetsuna.

"Waa… _gomen-gomen_ … aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu untuk menjemput keponakanmu"

'Dan juga mengajakmu berkencan, mumpung lagi berduaan. Ah! Ini gara-gara manager-san sih, suka datang di saat yang tidak tepat' gerutu Ryouta dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Aku duluan ya, _mata ashita_ " kata Tetsuna dengan senyum manisnya kemudian berjalan ke arah timur, menuju sekolah Shouko.

Sedangkan Ryouta hanya bisa memandang kepergian Tetsuna sambil ber- _heavy rotation_ -ria.

み

ど

り

ま

Di perjalanan, Tetsuna memandang pesan singkat dari kakak sulungnya yang dia dapatkan ketika jam makan siang tadi.

。。。

 _ **From: Shintarou-nii**_

 _Tetsuna, tolong hari ini kau yang jemput Shouko di sekolah. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan kakakmu yang satunya lagi. Dan Seika, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku sudah bilang kepada gurunya untuk menjaga Shouko sampai kau datang nanti. Maaf merepotkanmu._

 _14 Mei 2015, 12.15_

。。。

"Tumben-tumbenan Shintarou-nii menyuruhku untuk menjemput Shouko. Biasanya juga Aneesan atau kalau tidak, Taiga-nii yang punya jam bebas kuliah" guman Tetsuna kemudian menutup ponsel _flip_ -nya dan menaruhnya pada saku seragamnya.

Tak terasa, Tetsuna sampai juga di gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempat Shouko belajar. Di sana, Tetsuna melihat Shouko yang sedang asyik bermain pasir dan ditemani oleh perempuan berambut jingga kemerahan yang merupakan gurunya.

" _Sumimasen, omatashimashita"_ kata Tetsuna menghampiri dua orang beda usia itu.

"Ah! Apakah kau yang bernama Midorima Tetsuna?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Techu-bachan…" seru Shouko lalu berlari dan menubruk Tetsuna.

" _Hai._ Midorima Tetsuna _desu, yoroshiku_ " jawab Tetsuna lalu memeluk Shouko yang berada di gendongannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Midorima-san. Nanami Haruka _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " kata Nanami, nama perempuan itu, kemudian ber- _ojigi_.

" _Arigatou_ Nanami-sensei sudah menjaga Shouko. Maaf, malah jadi merepotkan Sensei" kata Tetsuna tak enak hati.

"Ah! Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Midorima-san. Lagipula Shouko-chan juga tidak pernah nakal di sekolah. Jadi itu tidak merepotkan"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Nanami-sensei"

" _Kochiro koso"_

Setelah itu, Tetsuna meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dengan Shouko yang berada di gendongannya.

"Techu-bachan lama banget cih… Choko campai jamulan tau nungguinnya. Untung aja ada Nanami-cencei jadi Choko tidak bocan" rajuk Shouko dengan wajah imutnya yang khas anak-anak. Membuat Tetsuna mencium pipi keponakannya sangking gemasnya.

" _Gomen nee_ , Shouko-chan. Gimana biar Shouko-chan tidak _bete_ lagi, kita mampir dulu di _cafe_ -nya Atsushi Ojisan?" tawar Tetsuna yang langsung direspon oleh pekikan semangat Shouko. Haa… dasar anak kecil…

.

緑間の兄弟

.

" _Tadaima!"_ seru Tetsuna dan Shouko berbarengan.

" _Okaerinasai"_ sahut Seika yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. "Kalian darimana saja? Kok agak telat?"

"Maaf Aneesan, tadi aku dan Shouko mampir dulu ke _cafe_ Atsushi-niisan karena aku telat menjemputnya dan Shouko ngambek" jawab Tetsuna.

"Mama! Mama!" panggil Shouko sambil loncat-loncat. Membuat Seika berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang, hn?" tanya Seika dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan kemudian mencium dada Shouko dengan gemas.

"Ada oleh-oleh dali Achuchi-jichan buat Mama" kata Shouko sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Seika.

"Aa… _arigatou_ Shouko-chan…" kata Seika masih dengan suara imutnya.

"O iya, kata Achuchi-jichan juga, kalau Papa nakal cama Mama, Choko halus lapol cama Jichan"

"Eh? Emang nakal yang kayak gimana maksudnya?"

"Kata Jichan cih kalau tidak calah, kayak cuka mecum gitu cama Mama. Cukanya glepe-glepein Mama"

Dan Seika pun terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan polos dari anaknya. Diusapnya rambut anaknya dengan sayang. "Nanti bilang ke Atsushi-jichan, kalau Papa gak pernah nakal sama Mama ya! Sekarang kau mandi dulu sama Tetsuna-bachan"

"Okey, Mama" seru Shouko kemudian berlari menuju kamar Tetsuna.

'Haa… Niisan… Niisan… udah punya ponakan lima tahun masih aja _sister complex_ kambuh' batin Seika geleng-geleng kepala mengingat kakaknya, Akashi Atsushi, masih posesif padanya. Ya, semenjak Seika remaja, kakak bongsornya itu sudah mengidap penyakit _sister complex_.

"O iya Aneesan, tadi kata Shintarou-nii kau sedang tidak enak badan? _Daijoubu desu ka?_ " tanya Tetsuna sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatan kakak iparnya.

"Tadi kepalaku memang pusing dan badanku lemas sekali. Tapi sekarang sudah agak mendingan kok. Mungkin Aneesan hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Seika sambil tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Techu-bachan… _hayakku_!"

"Ah! Kau sudah ditunggu Shouko tuh. Mandilah! Air hangatnya sudah Aneesan siapkan untukmu dan juga Shouko"

" _Hai. Arigatou_ , Aneesan" kata Tetsuna kemudian menyusul Shouko yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

" _Ittatatata…_ Aniki kok sadis banget sih…" rintih Taiga sambil mengompres benjol besar di kepalanya.

"Waa… ada bakpao di kepala Taiga-jichan! _Cugoii…_ " kata Shouko lalu menusuk-nusuk benjol Taiga dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

" _ITTAI!_ Duh… Shouko-chan… benjol Ojichan jangan ditusuk-tusuk… atit tau…" jerit Taiga udah mau mewek aja. Sedangkan, Shouko malah mencak-mencak senang sambil menoel-noel benjol pamannya yang dikira bakpao.

Oh… betapa ngenesnya Taiga. Udah dibikin benjol sama bapaknya, sekarang benjolnya malah dibuat mainan sama anaknya. Ckckck…

"Shouko… udah jangan nakal! Kasihan tuh Taiga-jichan jadi kesakitan gitu…" kata Seika sambil menunjuk Taiga yang sudah terbentuk 'sungai mengalir' di wajahnya.

"Ups! _Gomen nee_ , Taiga-jichan" ucap Shouko lalu turun dari kursi kecil yang dia pakai memanjat ketika ingin mengambil sesuatu yang lebih tinggi.

"Lho? Taiga-nii kenapa kepalamu bisa benjol segede itu?" tanya Tetsuna yang baru muncul di ruang makan bersama Midorima _family_ , kecuali Shintarou yang masih khusuk menonton Oha Asa. Seragam musim seminya berganti dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna gelap. Begitu pula dengan rambut _baby blue_ -nya yang semula dikepang dua, sekarang dibiarkan tergerai sampai punggung.

"Abis di- _smack down_ sama Aniki" jawab Taiga ngasal.

"Di- _smack down_? Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuna lagi.

"Gara-gara ketahuan bolos"

"Bolos? Kenapa?"

"Diajak sama si Dekil buat ngintipin cewek"

"Ngintipin cewek? Kenapa?"

"Tetsuna, bisakah kau hentikan pertanyaan 'kenapa-kenapa'-mu itu? Kau lama-lama jadi seperti korban iklan biskuit dari negara antah-berantah itu deh!" omel Taiga mulai gondok.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"AARRGH‼ KENAPA ADIKKU POLOSNYA OVERDOSIS GINI SIH?!" pekik Taiga prustasi. Njir, padahal gak nyadar aja gimana ekspresinya Tetsuna waktu menemukan _doujin_ ShiZaya _hard_ _lemon_.

Seika geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kakak-adik itu. Kemudian wanita itu menghampiri Shintarou di ruang TV setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

[Selamat! Cancer sedang berada di puncaknya. Dan untuk _lucky item_ -nya adalah boneka unicorn]

"Shin, ayo makan dulu! Nontonnya dilanjut nanti saja" panggil Seika. Dan tanpa protes pun, Shintarou mematikan TV dan menyusul istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu ke ruang makan. Toh, dia sudah nonton bagiannya Cancer.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Makan malam Midorima _family_ pun selesai. Semua anggotanya sudah mencar untuk melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya. Seika yang sudah merasa mengantuk, memilih masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Di ruang TV, Taiga asyik menonton TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang olahraga. Tetsuna sedang mendongengkan Shouko di kamar bocah lima tahun itu. Sementara itu, Shintarou yang merasakan hawa-hawa positif dari Seika, pun memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Toh seharian ini Seika sudah tidak ngamuk-ngamuk lagi, kecuali insiden pagi tadi. Shintarou masuk setelah membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Membuat Shintarou yakin bahwa istrinya sudah 'jinak' dan melupakan hukumannya. Tapi ternyata dugaan Shintarou salah karena setelah itu…

"SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH TIDUR SERANJANG DENGANKU MALAM INI?! CEPAT KELUAR! ATAU KAU TAK BOLEH MENGGREPEKU SELAMA SEBULAN‼"

Dan setelah itu, Shintarou pun sukses ditendang dari kamarnya. Rupanya Seika belum melupakan insiden tadi pagi. Dan Shintarou pun hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu dengan tampang madesu, Shintarou pun mengambil bantal yang ikut dilemparkan padanya, dan menghampiri Taiga yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya karena mendengar teriakan cetar membahana milik sang kakak ipar.

"Hmmp… k-kau kenapa, Aniki?" tanya Taiga masih menahan tawa.

"Abis diusir sama Sei" jawab Shintarou dengan wajah cemberut.

 _Puk!_

"Kamu sabaro…" kata Taiga mem- _puk-puk_ Shintarou yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh si sulung. Sedangkan yang di- _deathglare_ cuma bisa mesem-mesem gaje.

'Hehehe… lumayan kan bisa buat acara balas dendam untuk yang tadi siang…' batin Taiga nista.

.

.

.

 _ **End…?**_

 _ **Glosarium (untuk bahasa Jepang yang jarang digunakan di fanfic):**_

 _Kochiro koso: sama-sama_

 _doushitano kore wa: ada apa ini_

 _Sumimasen, omatashimashita: maaf menunggu_

 _Ojigi_ : _membungkuk dalam tradisi Jepang_

 _M-mou… atashi o hijimeru yamette!_ : _Ih… berhenti menggangguku!_

 _ **Ket:**_

*) bayangkan aja muka Kuroko yang setelah menang di semi final WC ngelawan Kaijo.

 _ **Tsuki's diary:**_

Otanjoubi omedetou buat Papa… (baca: OnoD) semoga panjang umur, banyak rejeki, dan juga… makin disayang sama Mama… (baca: Kamiyan) teheee…

Okey… kenapa end? Karena Tsuki emang sengaja membuat per-chapter itu oneshoot. Tapi meskipun oneshoot, chapter satu sama yang lainnya mungkin ada yang berkesinambungan. Jadi, terserah minna-san saja mau menganggap end atau belum. Dan yang pasti fanfic Tsuki yang ini adalah kumpulan oneshoot.

Well, Tsuki ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang ngebaca, ngefave, ngefollow, atau bahkan yang ngereview. Tsuki senang banget karena akhirnya Tsuki bisa nongol lagi di FFn ini. Apalagi fanfic Tsuki dapat sambutan yang baik. Tsuki tau, fanfic Tsuki ada yang masih perlu diperbaiki. Dan untuk fanfic multichap Tsuki yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Tsuki mohon maaf karena sudah menelantarkan mereka. Tapi Tsuki janji akan Tsuki lanjut secepatnya. Hn… mungkin segitu dulu curhatan Tsuki. Takut PHP-in karena kebanyakan _author's note_.

Mind to review?


	3. Daiki vs Ryouta (jilid satu)

**Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **And this fanfic is mine, okay?**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **the others**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: AU, Alternate Age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, OOC to the max, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suggestion song(s):**_

 _ **Rain of Shine by Ono Kensho ft Suwabe Junichi (for AoKuro moment)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuna berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah. Sesekali sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis ketika ada yang menyapanya. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat tenang bagi seorang Midorima Tetsuna, hingga akhirnya sesosok kuning berlari menghampirinya.

"Tetsunacchi…‼" seru sosok kuning itu lalu menubrukan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil Tetsuna. Setelah itu, dia memeluk Tetsuna dari belakang dengan erat.

"K-Kise-kun… lepas… g-gak bisa napas…" rintih Tetsuna mengap-mengap karena serangan mendadak dari Ryouta.

"Eh? _Gomen! Gomen!_ Abisnya Tetsunacchi imut sih. Aku kan jadi gemas tiap meluk Tetsunacchi…" kata Ryouta nyengir setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Tetsuna.

"Kau hampir membuatku tinggal nama, Kise-kun" kata Tetsuna dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Jadi Tetsunacchi marah padaku?! Huweee… padahal aku udah minta maaf…"

'Yaa… mulai lagi deh jiwa _drama queen_ Kise-kun' batin Tetsuna facepalm.

"Diamlah Kise-kun. Bukannya aku marah. Tapi, kalau sampai aku beneran mati dan keluargaku tau soal ini, bisa-bisa Shintarou-nii mengulitimu lalu kau dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Taiga-nii. Atau kalau kau sedang 'beruntung', kau akan dimutilasi Aneesan lalu dagingmu diberikan pada macan peliharaannya"

Dan Ryouta pun merinding dan pucat seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Tetsuna.

'Hii… serem amat kakak-kakaknya Tetsunacchi…' batin Ryouta meringis.

"O iya, Tetsunacchi! Ngomong-ngomong tumben Momocchi tidak bareng kamu? Biasanya juga kalian nempel terus. Apalagi rumah kalian berdekatan" tanya Ryouta begitu menyadari Satsuki tidak berada di samping Tetsuna.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Ya, Tetsuna dan Ryouta memang berbeda kelas. Dan itu membuat cowok bermarga Kise itu iri dengan Satsuki yang selalu satu kelas dengan Tetsuna sejak SMP.

"Oh, baru saja dia menelponku subuh tadi. Katanya hari ini dia sedang flu berat makanya dia tidak masuk sekolah" jawab Tetsuna. Dan Ryouta pun ber-'haha-hihi'-ria dalam hati.

'Horee… lumayan bisa memonopoli Tetsunacchi seharian di sekolah…'

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Taiga menguap lebar ketika dosennya, Kiyoshi-sensei, sedang menjelaskan materi akutansi. Sesekali cowok berambut merah gradasi gelap itu melirik ke arah Daiki yang terlihat serius membaca buku akutansi.

'Cih tumben banget itu si Dekil jadi anak rajin gitu' batin Taiga.

Padahal yang sebenarnya, Daiki sedang membaca majalah bersampul Horikita Mai-chan yang ditutup buku akutansi sebagai alibi. Ck, dasar dekil, mesum pula...

 _Tetttt… tetttt… tetttt…‼_

"Nah _minna-san_ , sekian dulu mata kuliah dari saya. Jangan lupa kerjakan soal halaman 124 untuk evaluasi. Sampai jumpa" kata Kiyoshi-sensei lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Tak lama setelah itu, cowok bermarga Aomine itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

"Yatta! Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari si Pak Tua itu! Wuhuy‼" pekik Daiki yang otomatis membuat hampir seisi kelas kaget, tak terkecuali Taiga.

"Oy! Kau ngapain teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak gitu? Mau bertamasya ke rumah sakit jiwa, hah?!"

"Enak aja kau, Alis Cabang! Aku masih waras tau! Emangnya kamu, jones mulu?" sewot Daiki tak terima perkataan Taiga barusan.

"Eh! Jangan bawa-bawa jones dong! Jones itu suatu proses menuju kebahagiaan tau, dasar si Item Dekil!" omel Taiga tambah gak terima dibilang jones.

"Biarpun aku ini dekil, tapi aku ini calon suaminya Tetsuna loh…" kata Daiki over-pede.

"Ish! Gak sudi aku punya adik ipar dekil kebanyakan daki kayak kamu. Amit-amit dah…"

"Okey terserah. Aku tau kok kalau cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Apalagi menghadapi cobaan berupa calon 'kakak ipar' beralis cabang sok ganteng tapi jones. Tapi aku seribu persen yakin, aku pasti akan mengubah nama 'Midorima Tetsuna' menjadi 'Aomine Tetsuna'. Oh… itu sungguh imut sekali…"

"Dan sebelum kau sempat mengubah marga adikku, akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi santapan lezat untuk macan peliharaan Seika-nee" dumel Taiga dengan aura-aura _yandere_ gagalnya.

"Uh… takyut…" ejek Daiki dengan suara yang dibuat-buat layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang ketakutan karena ketemu titan. Tapi jatuhnya malah kayak bencong taman lawang yang nemu kecoa di kamar mandi. Dan Taiga pun mual membayangkannya.

Setelah itu, Daiki mengambil jaket kulitnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Kemudian pemuda tan itu berjalan ke luar kelas.

"O iya, tolong sampaikan pada 'Aomine' Tetsuna, aku akan melamarnya suatu hari nanti. Aku mau bolos dulu. _Bye bye_... kakak ipar" kata Daiki dengan penekanan pada kata 'Aomine'. Tak lupa dengan panggilan 'kakak ipar' yang ditujukan untuk Taiga. Setelah itu, Daiki pun ngacir sebelum si tengah Midorima itu mengamuk.

"OY! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGUBAH NAMA ADIKKU, AHOMINE!"

Sementara itu, Daiki hanya tersenyum _evil_ mendengar teriakan kesal dari sahabatnya.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

 _Klinting!_

" _Irashaishimasu!"_

Seika memasuki sebuah _cafe_. Dipandanginya seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Dan akhirnya, mata delima itu menangkap sesosok pria jangkung berambut violet.

"Ah! Niisan..." seru Seika lalu menghampiri sosok yang merupakan kakak kandungnya, Akashi Atsushi.

"Sei-chin! _Hisashiburi_!" sapa Atsushi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan lainnya, Niisan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. Tou-chin dan Kaa-chin juga baik. Kau sendiri? Apa si Ijo Lumut itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu?"

Seika terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Memangnya kenapa, Niisan?"

"Akan kubuat dia menjadi bakwan jika dia mengapa-apakanmu"

Dan Seika pun tertawa kemudian.

"Ahaha... tenang saja, Niisan. Shintarou-kun menjagaku dengan baik kok. Dan kalau dia sampai berbuat macam-macam, aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya" jawab Seika dengan menggebu-gebu di bagian akhirnya.

"Itu baru adikku…" kata Atsushi sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah Seika.

" _Mou… yamette yo,_ Niisan. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Seika menyingkirkan tangan besar kakaknya dengan lembut, meskipun wanita itu sendiri juga merindukan usapan sayang dari kakaknya.

"Dan aku bahkan sudah menjadi ibu dari seorang anak" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Hn… _wakatte_ …" guman Atsushi malas. "O iya ngomong-ngomong, duduklah! Akan kusuruh pegawaiku untuk membuatkanmu menu spesial di _cafe_ ini"

"Ah… tidak usah repot-repot, Niisan. Aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hunnie. Sudah sebulan aku tidak menggendongnya, membuatku semakin kangen saja. Eh ngomong-ngomong, dimana _my little tiger_ Hunnie?" tanya Seika sambil celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Miaw…" dan seekor kucing jenis bengal pun berlari menghampiri Seika.

"Kyaaa… _my little tiger_ Hunnie… _hisashiburi, aitakatta desu yo_ … kuchi! Kuchi!" pekik Seika lalu menggendong Hunnie, yang tak lain adalah kucing bengal berbulu mirip macan tutul itu, dengan gemas. "Uh… kau semakin gemuk saja. Pasti Atsushi-jichan memberimu makan yang banyak ya, hn?"

"Miaw…" jawab Hunnie dengan imutnya. Dan Seika pun menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke wajah kucing itu sangking gemasnya. Ya, Seika memiliki kucing peliharaan bernama Hunnie, yang bahkan sudah dia anggap anak sendiri selain Shouko. Tapi karena Shintarou mempunyai alergi terhadap kucing, maka Seika pun menitipkan Hunnie pada Atsushi.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan kucingmu daripada kakakmu, hee… Sei-chin?" ledek Atsushi.

"Tentu saja aku juga kangen pada Niisan. Tapi Hunnie lebih membutuhkanku daripada Niisan"

"Hn… terserah… aku mau lanjut kerja dulu" kata Atsushi lalu hendak kembali bekerja. "O iya, kau yakin tidak ingin makan di sini?"

"Tidak dulu, Niisan. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja di sini. Aku bosan di rumah, sementara yang lain berada di luar rumah"

"Baiklah"

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Ryouta berjalan dengan riang melewati koridor sekolah. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan cowok berambut pirang itu sudah menyusun banyak rencana yang bisa ia lakukan bersama pujaan hatinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Midorima berambut _baby blue_ yang imut itu? Dan sekarang Ryouta sudah sampai di depan kelas Tetsuna.

"Tetsunacchi! Ayo kita pul-"

 _Krik! Krik!_

Dan suara cempreng Ryouta pun terhenti ketika melihat kelas Tetsuna yang sudah kosong kecuali teman-teman Tetsuna yang sedang piket. Yups, Ryouta cengo melihat gebetannya menghilang.

" _Arra…_ kau sedang mencari Midorima-san ya?" tanya salah satu teman Tetsuna yang sedang menyapu itu. Ryouta mengangguk kaku. "Dia sedang di perpustakaan bersama Mikaze-senpai dan panitia perpus lainnya"

"Oo... _a-arigatou nee_..." kata Ryouta lalu pergi dari kelas Tetsuna. Ya, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke perpustakaan.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Daiki berjalan ke tempat parkir sambil bersiul-siul senang. Diputar-putarnya kunci motor _sport_ -nya di jarinya. Dari aura-auranya, sepertinya pemuda tan itu sedang senang.

"Yo, Daiki!" sapa seorang pemuda berkulit sama dengan Daiki. Dia adalah senior Daiki dan juga Taiga, Aijima Cecil. "Mau kemana nih? Senang banget hawa-hawanya?"

"Iya dong… kan mau kencan sama _my baby_ Tetsu" jawab Daiki sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya lalu nyengir sok keren.

"Eh, gak takut tuh sama kakaknya? Apalagi dia selalu membuntutimu"

"Tenang aja, Aijima-senpai. Itu alis cabang udah aku 'taruh' di tempat yang aman" kata Daiki dengan santainya. "Ya udah, aku duluan dulu ya! Aku gak mau membuat _my baby_ Tetsu menunggu. Jaa nee…"

Dan Daiki pun pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Aijima. Sedangkan Aijima cuma bisa cengo dengan jawaban Daiki barusan. Tapi akhirnya Aijima pun cuek dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sementara itu di toilet, suara gedoran pintu terdengar dengan nyaring.

"OY! SIAPA SAJA BUKAKAN PINTUNYA, OY‼ DEKIL… KUBUNUH KAU…‼" teriak sebuah suara yang ternyata milik Taiga yang sedang dikurung di toilet oleh Daiki. _Poor_ Taiga…

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Di perpustakaan sekolah, terlihat beberapa siswa yang menjadi panitia sedang sibuk menyusun buku-buku. Ya, sekolah mereka baru saja mendapat sumbangan buku baru dari pemerintah.

"Inoue-san, tolong taruh ensiklopedia cetakan baru ini ke tempatnya. Jangan lupa untuk merapikannya"

" _Hai_ , Mikaze-senpai"

"Ah, Sakamoto-san. Itu kan buku untuk tugas makalah, kenapa malah kau taruh di rak novel?"

" _Sumimasen_ , Senpai. Aku tidak sadar kalau buku ini terbawa di kardus khusus novel"

" _Well_ , lain kali lebih teliti lagi. O iya, Tanaka-san. Kau sudah membereskan buku-buku yang sudah rusak kan?"

"Sudah, Senpai"

"Okey" kata gadis yang perawakannya hampir mirip Tetsuna itu lalu menghampiri Tetsuna yang sedang mengolah data untuk buku perpus. Gadis itu bernama Mikaze Ai, siswi kelas tiga SMA yang merupakan ketua panitia perpustakaan di sekolahnya.

"Midorima, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya sambil melirik lembar kerja Tetsuna. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang dia panggil dengan embel-embel 'san', Mikaze memanggil Tetsuna tanpa embel-embel apapun. Itu karena mereka sudah cukup dekat sebagai senior dan junior.

"Un… ensiklopedia 10 ekslempar, buku tentang biografi 15 ekslempar, 30 untuk buku sastra, 25 buku novel, buku pelajaran semuanya masing-masing 40 ekslempar. Jadi totalnya sekitar 2000 ekslempar untuk pemasukan, Mikaze-senpai" jawab Tetsuna sambil memainkan pulpennya di atas papan penjepit kertas yang dia gunakan untuk mendata.

Dan Mikaze pun cuma ber-oh-ria dengan jawaban _kouhai_ -nya.

" _Doumo Minnacchi‼"_ seru Ryouta begitu memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara pekikan-pekikan para gadis yang ternyata adalah _fans club_ Ryouta, kecuali Tetsuna dan Mikaze.

"Aish… si bocah kuning berisik itu lagi…" gurutu Mikaze yang sudah hafal betul dengan Ryouta. Secara mereka adalah saudara sepupu dan Mikaze tinggal bersama keluarga Kise selama SMA. Tetsuna yang mendengar gerutuan seniornya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Yo, para _fans_! Aku tau kok kalian semua pasti terpesona melihat ketampananku. Tapi _sorry_ ya, sayangnya aku sudah menjadi pacarnya Tetsunacchi" kata Ryouta narsis ditambah dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Oy! Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak bersuara? Ini tuh perpustakaan, dan suaramu itu bikin polusi, Ryouta!" omel Mikaze.

"Eh, Ai-nee… _Mou… hidoii yo_ , Ai-nee…" kata Ryouta sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"O iya, Kise-kun"

" _Nee_ , Tetsunacchi?" tanya Ryouta langsung berbinar-binar ketika dipanggil oleh Tetsuna.

"Memangnya kita sedang pacaran ya? Kita kan sahabatan, bukan pacar" kata Tetsuna dengan watadosnya.

 _Jleb!_

"Ahahaha… makan tuh 'pacar'… emang enak, kejebak _friendzone_ " ledek Mikaze menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang sepupu yang sekarang duduk di pojokan dengan 'sungai mengalir' di pipinya.

"Tetsunacchi _hidoii_ …" guman Ryouta mewek.

み

ど

り

ま

"Ah… akhirnya selesai juga…" kata Tetsuna yang sudah ganti sepatu di ruang loker sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya setelah acara beres-beres perpus tadi. "O iya, terima kasih ya Kise-kun, sudah mau membantu kami di perpus tadi"

"Ah iya, sama-sama. Semua aku lakukan demi pacarku kok hehehe…" kata Ryouta sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Eh? Kise-kun sudah punya pacar? Cepat sekali jadiannya? Selamat ya! Sama siapa? Bukan sama Mikaze-senpai kan? Kalau iya, ntar malah dikira _incest_ "

Ingin sekali rasanya Ryouta terjun dari pucak Grand Canyon dengan cara _rolling like a buffalo_ lalu nyemplung ke mulut titan. Berterimakasihlah kepada semua pertanyaan polos Tetsuna yang ditujukan pada Ryouta barusan.

" _Ah, etto… n-nandemonai yo… hehe… hehe…"_ kata Ryouta lalu tertawa garing. Padahal batinnya sudah ngenes, 'Ya Tuhan… aku benar-benar gak dianggap. Huweee… Mama…'

Dan dua sejoli –menurut Ryouta– itu pun berjalan beriringan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Ryouta memutuskan untuk mengantar Tetsuna pulang terlebih dahulu mengingat arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Tapi Ryouta rela harus bolak-balik untuk mengantar pulang Tetsuna karena Satsuki yang biasanya bareng Tetsuna sedang sakit. Okey, **modus** lebih tepatnya. Dan sepertinya acara modus Ryouta gagal karena Dewi Fortuna sedang bosan berada di dekatnya.

Sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam terparkir dengan indahnya di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Sedangkan pemiliknya sedang bersandar di depan motornya dengan jaket kulit yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya sengaja dibuka dan memamerkan dada tan nan bidangnya. Membuat cewek mana saja akan pingsan mimisan karena pemandangan itu.

"Cih! Si om-om pedofil itu lagi" guman Ryouta kesal dengan sosok itu.

"Ah, Tetsu!" seru sosok itu melambaikan tangan pada Tetsuna.

"Aomine-nii?" panggil Tetsuna lalu menghampiri sosok yang ternyata adalah Daiki itu.

" _Konnichiwa_. Tumben Aomine-nii datang ke sekolahku? Sendiri? Taiga-nii mana?" sapa Tetsuna.

"Taiga… Taiga…" kata Daiki dengan muka –sok– murungnya. Membuat Tetsuna menjadi sedikit was-was, sedangkan Ryouta jijik melihat akting Daiki.

"Taiga-nii kenapa, Aomine-nii? _Onegai… oshiete kudasai…_ " tanya Tetsuna dengan wajah melasnya.

' _K-kawaii…'_ batin Daiki dan Ryouta terpesona dengan wajah imut Tetsuna ketika memelas.

" _A-ano_ … Taiga baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Penyakit ambeiennya kambuh dan harus dirawat inap karena kondisinya yang kritis" jelas Daiki masih dengan wajah –pura-pura– sedihnya.

 _Gubrak!_

Ryouta bersumpah dalam hati untuk menyeret dan membuang Daiki ke segitiga bermuda.

"A-apa? T-Taiga-nii dirawat di rumah sakit…?" tanya Tetsuna dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan benar saja karena si bungsu Midorima itu menangis setelah mendengar kabar buruk –tapi bohong– mengenai kakak kesayangannya.

"Oy! _Chotto matte_! Mana ada penyakit ambeien sampai kritis di rumah sakit? Kalaupun parah, paling mentoknya itu jalan _eek_ melorot karena sangking bengkaknya!" protes Ryouta sambil menunjuk hidung Daiki.

"Eh! Kau bocah ingusan gak usah banyak bacot deh!" sewot Daiki lalu menepis jari Ryouta di hidungnya.

"Hiks… hiks… Taiga-nii…" isak Tetsuna menangis.

"Ssst… _ochitsuite_ , Tetsu. Taiga pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Jangan menangis" kata Daiki lalu merengkuh tubuh Tetsuna dengan lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. Daiki bahkan mencium puncak kepala Tetsuna untuk menambah efek dramatisirnya. Waa… ini mah namanya 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan'…

"Oy! Oy! Kau curang, dasar pedofil banyakan daki!" protes Ryouta yang tidak terima. Sedangkan Daiki hanya memandang Ryouta dengan tatapan, 'masbulo?'.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna membalas dan mempererat pelukannya pada Daiki. Bahkan cewek berambut _baby blue_ itu menenggelamkan wajah imutnya ke dada bidang Daiki. Membuat si empunya tersenyum _evil_ pada Ryouta.

' _I'm the winner, kiddo'_ itulah arti senyuman Daiki untuk Ryouta.

"Hiks… A-Aomine-nii… hiks… hiks… aku… aku mau ketemu Taiga-nii… hiks…" kata Tetsuna masih dalam dekapan Daiki.

"Un. Ayo aku antar" jawab Daiki lalu sekali lagi mencium puncak kepala Tetsuna. Membuat cowok bermarga Kise itu semakin terbakar cemburu.

Setelah itu, Daiki mengambil helm untuk diberikan kepada Tetsuna. Yups! Ternyata eh ternyata, cowok tan itu sengaja membawa dua helm. Seperti direncanakan saja. Kemudian setelah helm itu terpasang cantik di kepala Tetsuna, Daiki pun memakaikan jaket kulitnya pada gadis bermarga Midorima itu.

"Nih, pakai dulu jaketnya biar gak kedinginan"

"Tapi Aomine-nii?"

"Udah tenang aja. Aku gak bakal masuk angin kok. Kau tau kan kalau warna hitam itu lebih banyak menyerap kalor ketimbang melepaskannya" kata Daiki yang bawa-bawa teori fisika. Hn… sepertinya Daiki patut bersyukur juga punya kulit hitam.

"Sama seperti hatiku yang lebih banyak menyerap energi cintamu ketimbang melepaskannya" lanjut Daiki menatap mata Tetsuna dengan intens.

'Cih! Masih sempet-sempetnya gombal-gembel gak mutu kayak gitu! Dasar pedo!' dumel Ryouta dalam hati.

"A…Aomine-nii…"

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita jenguk Taiga!" kata Daiki lalu menaiki motor _sport_ hitamnya. Disusul dengan Tetsuna yang membonceng di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu berangkat meninggalkan area sekolah beserta Ryouta dengan kegalauan tingkat akutnya. Ckckck…

.

緑間の兄弟

.

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

"OY! SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA DI LUAR TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA‼" teriak Taiga sambil terus menggedor pintu toilet.

"Tch! Daiki _teme_ … awas saja kalau dia benar-benar ngajak kencan Tetsuna" dumel Taiga yang masih terkunci di bilik toilet.

 _Syur…!_

Terdengar suara air mengalir dari kran. Itu artinya, ada orang di toilet. Dan Taiga pun menari hula-hula dalam hati. Eh tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya untuk ber-gaje-ria. Yang penting itu, Taiga harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat yang _so ieyuh_ ini lalu menonjok muka mesum Daiki. Khekhe… Taiga jadi tidak sabar.

 _Brak! Brak! Brak!_

"OY! SIAPA YANG DI LUAR TOLONG AKU!" teriak Taiga memulai aksinya.

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang mencuci tangan itu lalu celingukan mencari asal suara.

"OY! AKU TERKUNCI DI SINI! TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!"

"Owalah… ternyata di situ toh…" kata pemuda yang berambut seperti jamur itu lalu menghampiri pintu bilik tempat Taiga berada. Diambilnya paku berukuran sedang yang menjadi pengganjal pintu supaya terkunci –anggap saja seperti itu– dan terbukalah pintu toilet laknat yang telah mengurung Taiga. Menampilkan wajah seram si tengah Midorima. Bahkan dari telinganya pun sudah keluar asap sangking mendidihnya itu kepala.

" **Dimana si AHOmine 'Dekil' Daiki?!"** geram Taiga dengan suara yang berat dan penuh penekanan. Dan bahkan Taiga pun memplesetkan 'Aomine' menjadi 'Ahomine' ditambah dengan kata 'dekil' yang diselipkan di nama Daiki.

" _SUMIMASEN‼ SUMIMASEN‼_ SAYA TIDAK TAU AOMINE-SAN ADA DI MANA! _HONTOU NI, SUMIMASEN‼ SUMIMASEN‼"_ teriak pemuda itu merasa ketakutan dengan aura-aura membunuh dari seorang Midorima Taiga.

"AWAS KAU DEKIL‼ AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA, DEKIL‼" seru Taiga lalu pergi dari toilet dengan 'semangat' yang berapi-api. Yups, bersemangat untuk menghabisi si Dekil Daiki. Dan meninggalkan si cowok jamur yang sedang asyik ber- _sumimasen_ -ria di toilet.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Di ruang TV, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender dan usia sedang asyik menonton drama. Tapi anehnya, biasanya yang nangis-nangis sampai banjir air mata karena drama itu bangsanya ibu-ibu. Ini malah si pemuda berambut pirang yang nangis geru-geru sambil _ndusel-ndusel_ si wanita paruh baya yang justru cuma facepalm aja.

"Huweee… Mama… Ryou-chan galau… masa tadi Tetsunacchi lebih memilih om-om pedo itu ketimbang Ryou-chan… huhuhu… mana si om-om dakian itu pakai gombal-gembel, peluk-pelukan segala lagi… padahal Ryou-chan aja gagal modus mulu… huweee… pokoknya Ryou-chan gak terima huweee…"

Oh… rupanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang tak lain adalah Ryouta, sedang patah hati toh… kirain gara-gara terhanyut sama film drama…

Sementara itu, si wanita yang merupakan ibunya Ryouta cuma bisa mem- _puk-puk_ anaknya dengan wajah yang masih facepalm.

"HUWEEEE…‼"

"Aish… _big baby_ Ryou lagi mewek" guman Mikaze yang sedang sibuk membuat laporan namun terganggu oleh suara rengekan Ryouta yang terdengar sampai kamarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ yang disambungkan ke _mp3 player_ yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume yang cukup keras. Setelah itu, Mikaze kembali mengerjakan laporan tanpa menghiraukan suara rengekan nan cempreng dari si _big baby_ Ryou-chan.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

"Lho? Aomine-nii? Kok kita malah berhenti di sini? Rumah sakit kan masih jauh" tanya Tetsuna heran begitu Daiki menghentikan motor _sport_ -nya di taman kota.

"Tetsu, turunlah dulu" perintah Daiki dengan nada lembut.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tetsuna yang dengan polosnya turun dari jok penumpang motor _sport_ milik Daiki.

" _Betsuni_. Aku hanya ingin _refreshing_ saja di sini"

"T-tapi…"

" _Mite! Mite,_ Tetsu! Pemandangan di sini sangat indah kan?" potong Daiki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuna.

"Taiga-nii…?"

" _Hora_! Denger-denger di sini ada yang jualan _vanilla milkshake_. Katanya sih rasanya enak banget, udah gitu porsinya gede lagi"

 _Cling!_

Tetsuna yang semula serasa di-PHP karena tidak jadi ketemu Taiga, berubah menjadi berbinar-binar begitu 'cinta matinya' disebut-sebut.

"Mau! Aku mau banget _vanilla milkshake_ -nya, Aomine-nii!" seru Tetsuna yang seakan-akan sudah melupakan kekhawatirannya pada kakak keduanya. _Good job_ , Daiki…

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya! Aku akan segera kembali, okey?" kata Daiki sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tetsuna. Modus… modus…

"Un!" angguk Tetsuna antusias lalu duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari motor Daiki yang diparkirkan. Sementara itu, Daiki pergi menuju penjual _vanilla milkshake_ dan membeli pesanan Tetsuna.

み

ど

り

ま

Masih di tempat yang sama, Shouko memasang wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Shintarou memasang wajah jutek seperti biasa. Beda sekali dengan sosok Shintarou ketika di rumah. Apalagi ketika sedang berduaan dengan Seika di dalam kamar. Gelap-gelapan pula. Wuih! Jangan ditanya… ini urusan orang yang sudah punya SIM alias 'Surat Ijin Meng-anu-anu'. Bagi yang merasa belum mendapat SIM, terutama yang masih bocah, diharapkan untuk tidak ikut campur. Okey… _back to the story_ …

Sesekali Shouko melirik ayahnya dengan kesal. Memang, wajah jutek Shintarou terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya anak berusia lima tahun itu sudah kebal dengan muka jutek ayahnya. Hanya saja yang bikin Shouko kesal adalah…

"Papa! Papa ngapain cih bawa-bawa jaling ikan cegala? Udah kayak mau nangkep ikan" tanya Shouko kesal sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Shintarou yang membawa pukat yang biasa digunakan nelayan untuk menangkap ikan. Gimana tidak? Seorang dokter yang bahkan masih memakai baju dokter, jalan-jalan di taman dengan membawa pukat? Gak takut dikira orang gila itu?

"Ini adalah _lucky item_ Papa, Shouko-chan. Hari ini keberuntungan Papa sedang berada di peringkat tengah-tengah" jawab Shintarou yang malah bawa-bawa Oha-asa.

"Huh… Papa benal-benal olang aneh. Pantecan caja Mama cuka ngomelin Papa mulu. Papa itu kan olang aneh"

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Shintarou keselek lalat yang gak sengaja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sakit juga di- _bully_ anak sendiri. Ckckck…

Tak lama kemudian, mata _emerald_ milik Shintarou menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman. Dimana yang cowok berambut _navy_ dengan kulit berwarna gelap dengan si cewek berambut biru langit dan masih memakai _seifuku_. Mereka duduk membelakangi Shintarou. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, si cowok berambut _navy_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada si cewek berambut _baby blue._ Seperti mau berciuman.

' _Chotto matte_! Kok kayaknya kenal ya?' batin Shintarou memincingkan matanya merasa _familiar_ dengan dua sosok itu. Di dekatinya dua sosok itu.

" _Yappari_ … ternyata dugaanku benar! Rasakan ini!" seru Shintarou begitu tau tentang dua sosok itu. Kemudian, Shintarou melempar pukat tersebut ke arah si cowok.

"Oy! Oy! Oy!" pekik cowok itu kaget lalu terjatuh dari bangku taman.

み

ど

り

ま

Daiki dan Tetsuna duduk berduaan di bangku taman sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ yang dibeli Daiki beberapa menit yang lalu. Okey, hanya Tetsuna saja yang meminum _vanilla milkshake_ karena Daiki membeli capucino untuk dirinya sendiri. _Vanilla milkshake_ milik Tetsuna sudah habis separonya. Sedangkan Daiki baru meminum capucino miliknya seteguk.

"Tetsuna"

"Hn? _Nan desu ka_ , Aomine-nii?"

"Kamu ini, minumnya kok belepotan sih? Kayak anak kecil saja" kata Daiki lalu menyeka sisa-sisa _vanilla milkshake_ yang berada di bibir Tetsuna.

Dan Tetsuna pun mau tak mau harus menahan napas saat wajah Daiki dekat dengan wajahnya. Begitu pun juga dengan Daiki yang beberapa kali menelan ludah karena pemandangan yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Tetsuna yang dilihat dari dekat itu sangat imut. Mata biru langitnya yang membulat karena kaget, pipi putih pucatnya yang sedikit bersemu, sampai bibir mungil Tetsuna yang seperti minta dicium. Membuat Daiki tanpa sadar mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Tetsuna.

"A-a…Aomine…-nii…" guman Tetsuna tergagap sangking gugupnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Tetsuna memejamkan kedua matanya. Memilih pasrah menerima perlakuan Daiki.

'Ya Tuhan… beginikah rasanya Izaya yang akan dicium Shizuo? Kyaaa… Iza-nyan… sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu…' batin Tetsuna yang merasa _dag-dig-dug-serrrrr_. Sementara Daiki masih terus mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Seakan-akan pergerakan Daiki diberi efek _slow motion_. Dan ketika jarak bibir mereka sudah sekitar satu sentimeter, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" _Yappari…_ ternyata dugaanku benar! Rasakan ini!"

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba sebuah pukat terlempar ke arah Daiki.

"Oy! Oy! Oy!" pekik Daiki kaget lalu terjatuh dari bangku taman. Tak lupa dengan pukat yang kini menjerat tubuhnya.

"Eh? Shintarou-nii? _Nande koko ni_? Trus juga, apa itu?" tanya Tetsuna yang juga ikut kaget sambil menunjuk bangkai Daiki yang terperangkap dalam pukat Shintarou.

"Oh… itu adalah _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, sebuah pukat. Dan ternyata ini sangat berguna sekali" jawab Shintarou menunjuk tali pukatnya.

"Berguna apanya?! _HANASE_ ‼" teriak Daiki sengsara.

"Diam kau Dekil!" omel Shintarou lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku baru saja menjemput Shouko dari sekolahnya. Lalu aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar di taman supaya tidak bosan di rumah sakit mulu. Setelah itu aku menemukanmu bersama si Dekil ini. Makanya aku ke sini untuk menyapa kalian. Dan bukan berarti aku jadi sok akrab dengan si Dekil ini"

"Hn? Rumah sakit?" guman Tetsuna yang mendadak lemot.

"Oy, Tsundere! Jadi ini yang kau sebut sebagai 'menyapa'? Aku ini calon adik iparmu, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti bukan manusia, ha?!" omel Daiki dengan PD-nya menyebut dirinya sebagai 'calon adik ipar' kepada Shintarou.

"Apa?! Calon adik ipar katamu? Cih, gak sudi aku punya adik ipar item, dekil, bulukan kayak kamu! Dan juga, jangan panggil aku Tsundere! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Sopan dikit kek sama yang lebih tua, dasar _Aho_ mine!" omel Shintarou yang memplesetkan marga Aomine menjadi Ahomine.

"Jangan memplesetkan margaku! Suatu saat nanti Tetsuna juga akan memakai marga itu tau!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan‼"

Dan Shintarou pun gelutan dengan Daiki yang masih berada di dalam pukat.

"Hadeh... Papa cama Aomine-jichan benal-benal lempong deh..." kata Shouko sweatdrop melihat ayahnya berantem sama teman pamannya.

 _Grep!_

"Shintarou-nii..." panggil Tetsuna memegang lengan Shintarou dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menangis. Dan otomatis itu menghentikan pertengkaran −gak penting− antara Shintarou dengan Daiki.

'Waa... pasti Tetsu akan membelaku trus memohon-mohon pada si ijo tsundere itu untuk menikahkan Tetsu denganku. Dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya... hehehe... jadi berasa kayak di tipi-tipi...' batin Daiki kegeeran, alay pula.

"Taiga-nii bagaimana, Shintarou-nii?"

 _"Are?"_ guman Shintarou dan Daiki yang sama-sama kaget. Shintarou memandang Tetsuna dengan tatapan _'aku ora mudeng opo karepmu, dik'_. Sedangkan Daiki rada tengsin karena dugaannya salah.

"Taiga-nii baik-baik saja kan? Penyakit ambeiennya tidak semakin parah kan? Aku takut Taiga-nii meninggal... hiks... hiks..." tanya Tetsuna terisak.

'Hah? Ambeien? Sejak kapan Taiga punya ambeien? Dan juga... emang ada ya orang mati gara-gara ambeien?' batin Shintarou dongkol dengan pernyataan Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, kata siapa Taiga punya ambeien?" tanya Shintarou dengan muka datar.

"Aomine-nii bilang... hiks... Taiga-nii sedang kritis di rumah sakit... hiks... hiks... gara-gara ambeiennya kambuh... hiks..."

Otomatis, Shintarou melempar _deathglare_ pada pemuda tan yang masih berada di dalam pukat.

'Kau membuat adikku menangis, Dekil! Kau harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal' geram Shintarou dalam hati kemudian menghela napas.

"Tetsuna, Taiga itu sehat-sehat saja. Dia tidak−" kata Shintarou yang terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berat, besar, dan terkesan menyeramkan.

 **"AHOmine DEKIL Daiki...!"**

み

ど

り

ま

"Aish... gara-gara si Dekil itu, aku jadi terkurung di kamar mandi. Sekarang mana lagi si Dekil itu?" dumel Taiga yang sedang di taman kota.

Tak lama kemudian, Taiga melihat dua orang laki-laki dewasa dengan seorang remaja putri dan satu bocah berseragam TK. Salah satu dari laki-laki itu terbungkus pukat yang ujungnya dipegang oleh pria berambut hijau. Senyum seringai pun terpasang di wajah Taiga. Dengan langkah yang menggebu-gebu, Taiga pun menghampiri orang-orang itu.

 **"AHOmine DEKIL Daiki..."** geram Taiga dengan suara yang besar, berat, dan penuh penekanan, terutama pada kata 'aho' dan 'dekil'.

'Waduh! Mampus aku...' batin Daiki yang mulai keder-keder di dalam pukat.

"TAIGA-NII...!" seru Tetsuna yang entah peka atau tidak, langsung menubruk tubuh Taiga dan memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuna? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak abis digrepe-grepe sama si Daki mesum itu kan?" tanya Taiga yang seakan melupakan dendam kesumatnya pada Daiki.

"Hiks... hiks... Taiga-nii... hiks..." isak Tetsuna menangis di dada Taiga.

"Oy! Oy! Tetsuna? Kenapa kau malah nangis?" tanya Taiga yang panik karena si bungsu menangis. Lalu Taiga melotot ke arah Daiki. "Kau apakan Tetsuna, Dekil?!"

"BUKAN AKU! SUMPAH BUKAN AKU! AKU JUGA GAK TAU KENAPA TETSU MENANGIS!" teriak Daiki yang sudah ketakutan tingkat internasional. Gimana tidak? Menurut Daiki, berada di dekat dua 'calon kakak ipar' yang sedang ngamuk adalah zona bahaya bagi pemuda bermarga Aomine itu.

"Kau tau? Tadi si Dekil ini bilang kalau kau punya sakit ambeien, dan itu yang membuat Tetsuna menangis" jelas Shintarou lalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Apa?! Aku? Ambeien?! Cih! Kurang ajar... tadi aja aku dikurung di toilet kampus"

Dan seketika itu, Daiki merasakan aura-aura yang mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh Midorima bersaudara itu. Kecuali Tetsuna tentunya. _Pray for_ Aomine Daiki…

.

緑間の兄弟

.

" _Tadaima…"_ sapa Seika yang baru pulang dari _cafe_ Atsushi. Di ruang keluarga, terlihat Tetsuna dan Shouko yang sedang asyik bermain monopoli.

"Mama… _okaeli_ …" seru Shouko lalu berlari menghampiri ibunya dan kemudian memeluk kakinya. Dan Seika pun menggendong Shouko lalu mencium pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Aneesan dari mana saja? Kok tumben sudah pulang jam segini?" tanya Tetsuna mengingat ini sudah jam tujuh malam.

"Ah… _gomen nee_. Tadi Aneesan pergi ke _cafe_ Atsushi-niisan untuk ketemu Hunnie. Ya, sekalian bantu-bantu Niisan sedikit sih. Eh, Aneesan malah jadi keasyikan bermain dengan Hunnie sampai-sampai pulang terlalu sore seperti ini. Mana tadi pas sebelum ke _cafe_ , Aneesan belum sempat menyiapkan makan malam pula" jelas Seika.

" _Daijoubu desu yo_ , Aneesan. Pasti Aneesan sangat merindukan Hunnie ya?" tanya Tetsuna lalu membereskan mainan monopolinya.

" _Mou…_ Mama culang… maca jenguk Hunnie-chan gak ngajak-ngajak Choko cih?" protes Shouko yang masih di gendongan Seika. Tak lupa dengan bibir mungilnya yang dipoutkan. Dan lagi-lagi Seika mencium pipi chubby Shouko dengan gemas.

"Anak Mama yang cantik ini juga kangen ya sama _little tiger_ Hunnie?" tanya Seika dengan nada menggoda pada Shouko kemudian mendudukan dirinya bersama anaknya. "Ah iya. Tidak ketemu Hunnie selama sebulan membuatku kesepian. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kalian juga sibuk kan di luar? Aneesan kan jadi tidak punya teman di rumah. Haa… coba saja Shin mengijinkanku untuk memelihara Hunnie di rumah… iya kan, Shouko-chan?"

"Betul! Betul! Betul! Papa emang payah" sahut Shouko ala Upin-Ipin. Dan Seika pun terkekeh geli mendengar 'pembelaan' dari Shouko. Sedangkan Tetsuna cuma bisa memaklumi kalau kakak sulungnya itu memang punya alergi terhadap kucing.

"O iya ngomong-ngomong, dimana kakak-kakakmu itu? Mereka sudah pulang kan, Tetsuna?"

"Oh, Shintarou-nii dan Taiga-nii sedang di halaman belakang bersama Aomine-nii"

"Aomine? Aomine yang temannya Taiga itu?"

"Un" jawab Tetsuna mengangguk.

"Ngapain?" tanya Seika heran. Sedangkan Tetsuna hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang, terlihat Daiki yang memasang muka nelangsanya. Di sana dia duduk bersimpuh dengan beban di pahanya kira-kira sepuluh kilogram. _*)_ Belum lagi dengan tangannya yang diikat ke belakang. Di depannya ada Shintarou dan juga Taiga yang seakan-akan menjadi malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa Daiki kapan saja. _Poor_ Daiki…

.

.

.

_END_

 _ **Ket:**_

 _*) bayangin aja cara Daiki dihukum seperti di anime Baka to Test yang Akihisa dihukum gara-gara abis ngintipin cewek._

 _ **Tsuki's diary:**_

Big thanks for all of you. I'm glad if all of you enjoy my fanfiction. Forgive me if there are still some mistake in fanfic. O iya, mungkin untuk dua-tiga minggu lagi aku akan berhenti dulu di dunia per-fanfic-an. Aku mau fokus dulu ke ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi mohon pengertiannya…

And then… mind to review?


	4. Flashback: Seika's First Pregnancy part1

Note: bagi kalian yang sedang berpuasa, disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini setelah buka puasa karena chapter ini juga dibuat sebelum bulan puasa. tapi bagi yang tidak puasa boleh-boleh saja kok dibaca sekarang. selamat menikmati dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **And this fanfic is mine, okay?**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **the others**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: AU, Alternate Age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, OOC to the max, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suggestion song(s):**_

 _ **Kiseki by Ono Daisuke feat Kamiya Hiroshi (for MidoAka moment)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Shintarou pun tiba. Ya, Shintarou sedang mendapat cuti selama tiga hari dari rumah sakit untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Dan untuk mengisi waktu libur, Shintarou bersama istri dan anaknya berkunjung ke kediaman orang tua Seika di Kyoto. Sedangkan Taiga dan Tetsuna tetap tinggal untuk menjaga rumah.

" _Tadaima!"_ sahut Seika ketika sampai di rumah Akashi yang sangat mewah dan megah.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Seika. Eh? Kau juga bawa suami dan anakmu? Aih, senangnya…" sambut seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Akashi Shiori yang merasa senang melihat anaknya pulang beserta menantu dan cucunya.

"Obaachan…‼" seru Shouko lalu melepas tautan tangannya dengan Shintarou dan berhambur ke arah Shiori.

"Ara… cucu Baachan makin cantik aja ya? Baachan kangen sama Shouko" kata Shiori sambil menggendong Shouko dan mencium pipi gembul cucunya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kaasan. Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk Kaasan dan juga Tousan" kata Shintarou dengan sopan lalu menyerahkan satu paket buah-buahan pada Shiori. Yang langsung diterima seorang maid yang mendampingi Shiori.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot begitu, Shintarou-kun. Lagipula Kaasan tak merasa terganggu kok. Kaasan malah senang kalian main ke sini, jadi Kaasan tidak kesepian lagi"

" _Are? Tousan wa?"_ tanya Seika.

"Ayahmu sedang sibuk ngurusin pekerjaannya di Paris. Haa… kau tau, Sei? Semenjak kau dan Shintarou-kun menikah, rumah ini terlalu besar dan sangat sepi bagi Kaasan. Apalagi kakakmu yang ikut-ikutan ke Tokyo dan juga ayahmu yang jadi sering ke luar negeri. Kaasan tuh gak bisa diginiin…" jawab plus curhat Shiori yang entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan trending topik di sosmed.

"Jangan khawatir, Kaasan. Kan sekarang ada kami" hibur Seika dengan senyum maklumnya.

Sementara itu, Shintarou menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya batin Shintarou belum siap kalau harus ketemu sama si Bapak Mertua. Gimana tidak? Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Akashi Masaomi? Seorang presdir di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang terkenal kewibawaannya dan ketegasannya? Jujur, Shintarou saja masih merasa bermimpi menikahi Seika dan punya anak. Secara waktu pertama kali ketemu saja, Shintarou sudah merasakan aura-aura negatif dari bapak mertuanya yang saat itu masih calon. Apalagi fakta tentang Shintarou yang hanyalah seorang _bartender_ di sebuah _cafe_ pada waktu itu. _Well_ , logikanya Shintarou sudah pasti ditendang dari daftar calon menantu Akashi. Mengingat Masaomi sangat selektif dalam hal memilih dan yang pastinya selalu perhatikan _bibit, bebet_ dan _bobot_ sang menantu. Haa… benar-benar perjuangan yang melelahkan hati Shintarou.

"Iya juga sih. Udah yuk kita ngobrol-ngobrol saja sambil minum teh. O iya, pelayan! Tolong sediakan tiga cangkir teh untuk kami! Setelah itu tolong siapkan kamar untuk anak dan menantuku! Shouko biar tidur bersamaku saja"

" _Hai_ , Shiori-sama"

み

ど

り

ま

Sekarang mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah Akashi. Seika menikmati acara minum teh bersama ibunya. Sedangkan Shintarou asyik bermain bersama Shouko.

"Kena! Ayo tangkap Choko! Ahahaha…" seru Shouko sambil berlari dengan riangnya.

"Hee… kau menantang Papa ya, Shouko-chan? Okey… kalau begitu rasakan pembalasan dari Papa!" seru Shintarou sambil mengejar anaknya.

"Ahahaha… ahahaha…" tawa Shouko sambil terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ayahnya.

"Shouko-chan, jangan kencang-kencang larinya! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" seru Seika mengingatkan. Sementara yang diingatkan masih berlari sambil tertawa riang. "Kau juga, Shin! Jaga Shouko dan jangan sampai dia terjatuh!"

"Aa… _wakatteru yo_ , Sei!"

Seika tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya bermain bersama. Jarang-jarang Seika bisa melihat Shintarou tersenyum dan tertawa senang. Shintarou itu jarang sekali tersenyum dan sekalinya senyum, itu pasti senyum mesum untuk Seika. Seika jadi kepo, Shintarou itu dokter spesialis apa sih? Kok sampai jadi semesum itu? Spesialis kandungan? Spesialis kelamin? Eh tunggu! Kalau dokter spesialis kandungan apalagi kelamin, berarti Shintarou bisa melihat –piip–nya orang dong! Okey… gunting mana gunting?

"Ara… Shintarou-kun terlihat sangat menikmati sekali ya? Shouko-chan juga sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Shintarou-kun" guman Shiori melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

"Hn… _sou desu nee_ …" sahut Seika lalu kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Shintarou-kun itu orang yang sangat sibuk. Hampir tiap hari, Shintarou-kun habiskan waktunya di rumah sakit. Dan pernah dia sampai tidur di rumah sakit karena sangking banyaknya pasien. Tapi, Shintarou-kun juga sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput Shouko sepulang sekolah. Maka dari itu, Shintarou-kun sangat senang mendapat cuti karena dia jadi bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan Shouko. Haa… mereka benar-benar sangat dekat"

"Ah! Pantesan… o iya, ngomong-ngomong Kaasan jadi ingat waktu kau mengandung Shouko dulu" kata Shiori sambil bernostalgia. "Bukannya dulu Shintarou-kun sampai ikut-ikutan ngidam dan mual-mual?"

"Iya, tapi di dua bulan pertama aku yang mengalaminya, Kaasan"

"Iya Kaasan juga tau. Tapi mungkin karena Shintarou sangat sayang padamu dan juga Shouko, makanya jadi dia yang gantian kena _morning sickness_. Atau mungkin juga karena waktu itu, Shouko ingin kenalan dengan ayahnya"

"Hn… benar juga ya…"

.

.

(-A-)_ _ **flashback mode: On**_ _(-A-)

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai aktivitas baru. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan pengantin baru yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Akashi Seika, 24 tahun, atau yang sekarang resmi menjadi Midorima Seika mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengadaptasi cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ditolehnya ke belakang dan menemukan pria berambut hijau yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah itu, Seika kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan si suami. Namun tak lama kemudian, kenyamanan itu berubah ketika perutnya terasa penuh dan seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Hmph‼" Seika menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Lalu, cepat-cepat dia bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangan si suami.

"Hoek! Ukh! Ukh!"

Midorima Shintarou, 21 tahun, menyudahi mimpi indahnya karena terganggu oleh suara muntahan Seika. Kemudian, Shintarou bangkit dan duduk sebentar di tepi ranjang untuk pengumpulan nyawa.

"Ukh… hoek!"

"Astaga! Seika?"

Setelah itu, Shintarou menyusul Seika ke kamar mandi.

"Sei, _daijoubu_?" tanya Shintarou memijat tengkuk Seika.

"Ukh! Hah… e-entahlah… hah… hah… pe-perutku mu-hoek!"

"Tuh kan… kamu sih bandel banget gak mau makan kemarin. Asam lambungmu jadi naik kan?"

"C-ciyee… yang perhatian…" ledek Seika di sela-sela mualnya.

"Siapa yang perhatian? Emangnya tidak merepotkan apa istri seorang dokter sakit karena ulahnya sendiri yang lalai pada kesehatannya sendiri?" omel Shintarou ngeles.

"Iya… iya… Tsunderima-sensei…"

"Sekarang, kau istirahat saja dulu kalau kau benar-benar tidak enak badan. Aku akan membuatmu jahe hangat agar lambungmu terasa mendingan. O iya satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi karena kau juga menyandangnya, Nyonya Midorima" kata Shintarou kesal dipanggil 'Tsunderima'. _For your information_ , 'Tsunderima' adalah plesetan dari 'Midorima' yang menjadi julukan Shintarou ketika masih kuliah.

"Mou… tapi aku tidak mau jahe… aku maunya es krim strawberry…" rengek Seika lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Shintarou.

" _Baka_! Es krim mengandung lemak berkadar tinggi yang akan menghancurkan lambungmu! Apalagi perutmu belum terisi apa-apa!"

Sementara itu, Seika memandang Shintarou sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat pose ngambek yang jatuhnya jadi terlalu unyu. Shintarou sampai harus menelan ludah gara-gara tingkah istrinya.

'Tahan Shintarou, tahan…' batin Shintarou komat-kamit.

"Berhenti memasang wajah melas seperti itu, Sei! Haa… baiklah, kau boleh makan es krim sepuasmu setelah sarapan nanti"

" _Hontou…?"_ tanya Seika masih dengan wajah imutnya. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Shintarou pun mengangguk. Setelah itu, Seika bersorak riang sambil mencium pipi suaminya. _"Yatta! Arigatou_ , Shin! Hihihi…"

'Haa… cobaan macam apa ini?' batin Shintarou.

 **~MnK~**

" _Ohayou_ , Shintarou-nii!" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut _baby blue_ kepada si kakak. Kemudian gadis cilik itu mencomot roti _sandwitch_ yang sudah disiapkan Shintarou.

Anak perempuan itu adalah Midorima Tetsuna, 10 tahun, si bungsu Midorima yang sekarang duduk di bangku SD kelas lima.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuna. O iya, Taiga?"

"Oh, Taiga-nii…" belum selesai Tetsuna menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah suara gaduh datang dari arah tangga.

 _Brak!_

 _Gedubrak! Gedubruk!_

" _Shimatta_ ‼ Aku kesiangan lagi‼"

"Aish… itu anak! Telat kok udah jadi langganan" guman Shintarou sweatdrop gara-gara adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Padahal aku tadi juga udah membangunkannya. Tapi Taiga-nii aja yang masih molor kayak kebo" guman Tetsuna _poker face_.

"Siapa yang kayak kebo, hah?! Kau saja yang tidak niat membangunkanku, Tetsuna‼" geram seorang remaja cowok beralis cabang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

Remaja itu bernama Midorima Taiga, 15 tahun, si tengah Midorima yang tengah duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga.

"Ups! Kedengaran ya?" guman Tetsuna watados.

"Kau mengejekku, hah?! Ngajak berantem?!" tantang Taiga merasa kesal dengan adik bungsunya.

"Siapa yang ngajak berantem, Taiga-nii? Taiga-nii aja yang susah dibangunin. Padahal aku sampai memberimu _ignite pass kai_ ke wajahmu supaya cepat bangun. Nyatanya tidak" jawab Tetsuna masih watados. Shintarou aja sampai gak habis pikir adik bungsunya akan bertindak seekstrim itu.

" _Ignite pass? KAI_?! _IYA DA_! Pantesan tiap aku bangun mukaku babak belur mulu! Tanggung jawab!" omel Taiga.

"Lho? Tapi aku kan tidak menghamili Taiga-nii. Kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab?" protes Tetsuna dengan super polosnya. Dan Shintarou menduga, pasti ini adalah efek kebanyakan nonton drama yang isinya 'hamil di luar nikah' semua. _Well_ , sepertinya Shintarou perlu menyeleksi tontonan sehat untuk Tetsuna lebih ketat lagi.

"TAPI KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT MUKAKU JADI JELEK, TETSUNA _TEME_ ‼" teriak Taiga yang udah gondok _to the max._

"Hiks… hiks…"

'Waduh! Kok malah nangis sih?' batin Taiga, si pelaku utama menangisnya Tetsuna.

"Udah! Udah! Taiga, kamu ini kan udah lima belas tahun tapi kelakuan masih kayak bocah usia lima tahun. Lihat tuh! Tetsuna jadi nangis kan?" lerai Shintarou lalu mengusap-usap rambut _baby blue_ Tetsuna.

"Udah Tetsuna, jangan nangis lagi! Nanti aku akan belikan _Vanilla Milkshake_ porsi jumbo, okey?" kata Shintarou yang diangguki Tetsuna.

"O iya, Aneesan kemana?" tanya Tetsuna yang baru menyadari kalau kakak iparnya tidak ada.

"Oh, Seika masih tidur di kamar. Dia sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Shintarou lalu menaruh semangkuk bubur, secangkir jahe hangat, dan juga segelas air putih ke atas nampan.

"Oh…" guman Tetsuna melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aniki, kau mau kemana? Kok bawa-bawa makanan?" tanya Taiga yang melihat Shintarou beranjak dengan membawa nampan tersebut.

"Kemana? Tentu saja aku mau mengantarkan makanan untuk Seika. Dia kan lagi sakit dan belum makan" jawab Shintarou agak ketus.

" _Matte kudasai_ , Shintarou-nii! Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya" kata Tetsuna lalu berdiri menghampiri Shintarou dan mengambil alih nampan dari tangan kakak sulungnya.

"Tet-Tetsuna?"

"Gak apa-apa kok, Shintarou-nii. Aku senang bisa mengantarkan makanan untuk Aneesan" kata Tetsuna lalu melesat ke kamar Seika dan juga Shintarou, setelah merebut nampan yang dibawa si sulung. Sementara Shintarou menghela napas lalu lemas di meja makan.

"Haa… padahal pas aku yang sakit, Tetsuna gak bakal seperhatian ini. Giliran Seika yang sakit aja…" keluh Shintarou merebahkan kepala yang kaya akan klorofilnya itu di atas meja.

"Oh… jadi ceritanya cemburu nih…?" tanya Taiga menyantap sarapannya dengan rakus.

" _Chigau! Chigau!_ Aku hanya sebal saja. Mentang-mentang aku ini dokter jadi dicuekin gitu kalau sakit?"

"Mungkin. Apalagi mereka sama-sama cewek kan?"

"Ya tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kali! Aku ini kan kakak kandungnya!"

"Aniki"

"Huh?"

"Kamu sabaro…"

Dan Shintarou pun facepalm karena jargon andalan Taiga. Tak lama kemudian, suara pekikan Tetsuna dari kamar Shintarou dan Seika pun terdengar.

"Shintarou-nii‼ Aneesan pingsan‼"

"Alamak! Sei‼"

 **緑ｘ赤**

"Aneesan, aku bawakan sarapan" kata Tetsuna kemudian masuk ke kamar kakak dan iparnya itu.

"Eh? Tetsuna" Seika yang sedari tadi berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, tapi bukan berarti tertidur, langsung bangkit untuk menerima sarapan yang dibawakan adik ipar kesayangannya itu. "Waa… Aneesan jadi merepotkanmu nih…"

"Tidak kok. Malah aku senang karena ini kali pertama aku merawat kakak perempuan. Aneesan tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidak punya saudara perempuan. Dan tau kalau Shintarou-nii menikah dengan Aneesan saja membuatku bahagia karena akhirnya aku punya seorang kakak perempuan" jawab Tetsuna polos kemudian meletakan nampan itu ke atas meja.

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa kalau punya kakak laki-laki? Bukannya Shintarou-nii dan Taiga-nii sangat sayang dan perhatian padamu?"

"Iya sih. Tapi mereka itu rempong. Apalagi Shintarou-nii yang hobinya bawa barang-barang aneh yang katanya itu _lucky item_. Untung saja Aneesan betah sama orang kayak Shintarou-nii. Kalau tidak, mungkin Shintarou-nii bakal jadi jones selamanya dan aku gak bakal punya kakak perempuan seperti Aneesan lagi" jelas Tetsuna panjang lebar dengan wajah _innocent_ khas anak sepuluh tahun.

"Hee…" guman Seika sweatdrop. Iya juga ya. Bisa-bisanya seorang Akashi Seika, yang terkenal anggun dan perfeksionis, jatuh dalam pesona seorang Midorima Shintarou, si _megane tsundere_ yang hobi menonton ramalan kayak cewek. Ditambah lagi dengan _lucky item_ yang bejibun itu. Seika jadi kepo, apa sih sisi menarik Shintarou?

Gantengnya? Artis muda Hyuga Ryuya malah jauh lebih ganteng dari Shintarou, macho pula. Eh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jadi ngebahas Hyuga Ryuya? Kan bukan bias Seika. _For your information,_ Seika itu ngefans banget sama Sumeragi Kira, salah satu member boyband yang bernama HEAVEN.

Uangnya? _Well_ , kalau bukan karena keluarga Akashi yang konglomerat itu, pasti sekarang Midorima bersaudara itu menjadi gelandangan.

Jampi-jampi? Hey! Gak mungkin kan, Shintarou sampai jauh-jauh datang ke salah satu negara Asia Tenggara yang terkenal mistisnya itu cuma buat beli _pelet_ untuk Seika? _*)_ Entahlah, Seika juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Aneesan! Kok malah bengong sih?" tanya Tetsuna yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Seika.

"Aa! Etto… _gomen nee_ " kata Seika yang kemudian nyengir.

"Huft… ya sudahlah. Ayo makan! Biar aku yang suapin" kata Tetsuna lalu dengan semangatnya menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang masih hangat itu ke mulut Seika.

Dan Seika pun mengangguk kemudian menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Tapi setelah suapan kelima, tiba-tiba Seika menutup mulutnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi dan…

"Hoek! Ukh! Ukh! Ngh…"

…mengeluarkan lima suap bubur yang baru masuk ke perut Seika beberapa menit yang lalu. _Poor_ lima suap bubur…

"Aneesan, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Tetsuna berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Melihat kakak iparnya yang sedang menguras isi perut dengan tatapan khawatir.

" _Da-daijoubu_ , Tetsuna. Aneesan hanya masuk angin dan sedikit kecapekan kok…" jawab Seika terbata-bata dan…

 _Bruk!_

"Shintarou-nii‼ Aneesan pingsan‼"

"Alamak! Sei‼"

 **~MnK~**

Setelah membaringkan Seika, Shintarou pun memeriksa denyut nadi istrinya. Kemudian, Shintarou menekan-nekan perut bagian bawah Seika dengan lembut. Setelah itu, sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terulas di wajah tampan si sulung Midorima. Sedangkan si bungsu malah asyik menangis dipelukan kakak tengahnya.

"Sudahlah Tetsuna... jangan menangis..." kata Taiga mengelus-elus punggung kecil Tetsuna.

"Ta-tapi... gimana kalau Aneesan meninggal? Aneesan kan belum nyalon jadi Hokage... hiks... hiks..." isak Tetsuna dengan absurdnya.

"Oy! Oy! Emangnya Seika-nee itu Naruto apa?" guman Taiga sweatdrop.

 _puk!_

 _"Are_? Shintarou-nii?" guman Tetsuna ketika tangan Shintarou menyentuh lalu mengusap puncak kepala Tetsuna.

" _Daijoubu_ , Tetsuna. Aneesan baik-baik saja kok. Malah sekarang di perut Aneesan sudah ada adik bayi" kata Shintarou kalem banget.

"Adik bayi? _Hontou desu ka_?" tanya Tetsuna dengan mata berbinar yang langsung diangguki Shintarou.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bibi kecil, Tetsuna"

"Hah? Seika-nee hamil? Waa... selamat ya Aniki! Tak kusangka kau bisa menghamili anak orang. Kupikir kau gak bakal berhasil karena sifat _tsundere-_ mu" kata Taiga kurang ajar.

"APA KATAMU?!" omel Shintarou gondok. Sementara yang diomelin malah nyengir lebar banget.

"Adik bayi, cepatlah tumbuh _nee_? Nanti kalau kau sudah lahir dan besar, kita bisa bermain bersama-sama. Bachan sayang sama adik bayi..." kata Tetsuna sambil mengelus perut Seika dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Ngh..." lenguh Seika siuman.

"Seika" panggil Shintarou dengan nada yang amat sangat senang.

"S-Shintarou? A-ada apa ini? Taiga? Tetsuna? Kalian gak sekolah?" tanya Seika dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak karena aku akan mengajak kalian ke Kyoto" jawab Shintarou dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Eh?!" guman Seika cengo.

" _Yatta!"_ seru Taiga dan Tetsuna lalu ber-tos-ria.

" _Saa, Kimitachi_! Cepat ganti pakaian kalian! Aku akan menghubungi guru kalian untuk meminta ijin"

"Roger!"

Setelah itu, Taiga dan Tetsuna pun kabur dari kamar pasutri itu.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?! Shin, kau menyuruh adik-adikmu untuk membolos sekolah? Kakak macam apa kau, hah?!" omel Seika yang kemudian…

 _Chu…_

Bibir ranumnya dikecup oleh Shintarou. Sangat singkat tapi mampu membuat wajah Seika merona. Setelah itu, Shintarou menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Seika dan kemudian menatap manik delima itu secara intens.

" _Arigatou_ , Sei" bisik Shintarou lembut lalu kembali mencium bibir sang istri.

"Eh? Untuk?" tanya Seika gak mudeng. Dan bukannya menjawab, Shintarou malah mengelus-elus perut datar Seika. "Hey! Kenapa malah ngelus-ngelus perutku? Kau mencoba menggodaku ya? Geli tau!"

"Gitu aja kau sudah terangsang? Nakal sekali pikiranmu itu, hn?" goda Shintarou kemudian menindih tubuh mungil Seika.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ahn! S-Shin! Ngh…" protes Seika yang kemudian mendesah karena Shintarou yang tiba-tiba menyerang lehernya.

"Aniki! Kami sudah siap!" seru Taiga langsung masuk kamar kakaknya yang kemudian disusul oleh Tetsuna. _Gakuran_ yang semula melekat di tubuh Taiga, kini berganti menjadi pakaian santai.

" _Are_? Shintarou-nii…" guman Tetsuna yang langsung matanya ditutup oleh tangan Taiga.

"Astaga! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil, oy!" pekik Taiga.

"Kyaaaa… Shintarou _no baka_ ‼" pekik Seika mendorong tubuh Shintarou dan…

 _Pletak!_

" _Ittai!"_ ringis Shintarou tumbuh benjol di kepalanya.

"Taiga-nii, _hanase kudasai_!" kata Tetsuna menepis tangan Taiga kemudian menunjuk Shintarou. "Shintarou-nii juga, kenapa malah nindih Aneesan seenaknya?! Nanti kalau Aneesan gak bisa napas gimana?! Apalagi sekarang Aneesan ada adik bayinya!"

" _Are_? Aku? Adik bayi? Maksudnya aku hamil?" tanya Seika pada Shintarou.

"Ehem! Ya… begitulah. Dan masalah yang tadi itu karena aku senang ada Midorima kecil di dalam perutmu. Yang berarti kau sedang hamil" jawab Shintarou dengan gaya _stay cool-_ nya.

 _Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!_

"Oy! Kenapa malah aku dipukul?!" protes Shintarou karena dipukul Seika pakai bantal.

"Shintarou _no baka!_ Kenapa gak dari tadi kau bilang secara _to the point_?! Aku kan kepo tau!" omel Seika sambil terus memukul suaminya.

"Ampun! Ampun! Ampun!"

"Haa… pantesan udah sebulan 'tamuku' gak datang-datang. Mana perutku rasanya gak enak lagi dari kemarin-kemarin… huft…" kata Seika mengakhiri serangannya pada Shintarou lalu memeluk bantal yang tadi digunakan untuk acara 'Pemukulan Shintarou'. "Kau bener-bener kejam, Shintarou"

"Kejam apanya, oy!"

"Udah! Udah! Ini jadi gak acara jalan-jalannya? Jamuran nih nungguin kalian ribut mulu kayak _Tom and Jerry_. Udah pada nikah juga" lerai Taiga yang jadi sebel sendiri karena dicuekin.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, emangnya tamunya Aneesan siapa? Apakah dia temannya Aneesan?" tanya Tetsuna yang dengan polosnya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang 'tamunya' cewek sama tamu beneran.

 _Gubrak!_

Ya otomatis ketiga orang yang lebih dewasa itu sweatdrop dong.

"Tetsuna, kamu itu kan cewek. Masa kamu gak ngerti sih 'tamu' yang dimaksud Seika-nee?!" omel Taiga membuat Tetsuna cengo.

"Taiga, udah… namanya juga masih kecil" tegur Seika lalu memandang lembut Tetsuna. " _Daijoubu nee_ , Tetsuna. Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti kok"

"Ya udah, Taiga! Tetsuna! Kalian tunggu dulu di depan! Kami akan siap sebentar lagi" perintah Shintarou pada kedua adiknya.

" _Hai"_

 **~MnK~**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" kata Shintarou setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Akashi.

"Ugh…" lenguh Tetsuna, yang tertidur bersama Taiga di jok tengah, lalu sedikit menggeliat dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Setelah itu, Tetsuna memandang sekitarnya dan kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Taiga.

"Taiga-nii, bangun!"

"Hn… bentar lagi…"

"Ish! Dasar kebo!" gerutu Tetsuna lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meng- _ignite pass_ Taiga.

"Oy! Jangan sekali-sekali kau bonyokin mukaku dengan jurus laknatmu itu, Tetsuna!" cegah Taiga yang langsung melek dan seger buger. Padahal Tetsuna baru saja mau mengambil ancang-ancang.

Sementara itu, Shintarou sweatdrop dengan tingkah kedua adiknya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou jadi kepo sendiri. Itu jurus ' _ignite pass_ ' Tetsuna dapat darimana? Apakah semacam jurus ' _kamehameha_ ' yang dimodifikasi ala Tetsuna? Entahlah Shintarou juga bingung.

Setelah si tengah dan si bungsu itu keluar dari mobil, Shintarou memandang istrinya yang masih terlelap dengan wajah damainya di jok penumpang depan. Yang tak lain adalah tepat di samping Shintarou.

'OMG… Sei imut banget kalau kayak gitu…' batin Shintarou masih sempet-sempetnya terpesona. Lalu wajah Shintarou mendekat ke arah wajah manis Seika yang sedang tertidur. Dielus-elusnya poni merah Seika sekalian merapikannya. Kemudian Shintarou berbisik lembut setelah mencium kening Seika, "Sei, bangun sayang! Kita sudah sampai"

"Ugh…" lenguh Seika merasa terusik kemudian membuka mata delimanya. "S-Shin?"

Dan sekarang posisi Shintarou dan Seika benar-benar sangat dekat. Entah kenapa Seika masih saja merasa salah tingkah ketika delima miliknya bertemu dengan _emerald_ milik suaminya. Apalagi dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. Tuh kan, wajah Seika mulai memerah hampir menyamai rambutnya. Apa waktu yang lebih dari dua tahun itu belum cukup bagi Seika untuk beradaptasi dengan si sulung Midorima itu?

"Kok malah bengong sih? Ayo turun! Taiga dan Tetsuna udah duluan tuh bersama Shiori Kaasan" kata Shintarou yang sudah berada di ambang pintu mobil. Oh _well_ , sepertinya Seika terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau Shintarou sudah beranjak untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Aa… o-ough"

 **~MnK~**

"Aa… _kimochi_ …" kata Tetsuna sambil merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku karena tidur di mobil tadi.

"Waa… _sugoii naa_ … besar banget rumahnya Seika-nee!" seru Taiga terkagum-kagum dengan rumah Akashi.

"Eh? Taiga-kun! Tetsuna-chan!" sapa Shiori di teras rumah.

"Aa… _konnichiwa_ , Shiori-basan" sapa Tetsuna menghampiri Shiori lalu ber- _ojigi_.

" _Mou ii_ … jangan panggil 'Basan'. Panggil saja Kaasan" ralat Shiori.

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

" _Daijoubu_ , Tetsuna-chan. Shintarou-kun kan sudah menikah dengan Seika, maka Shintarou-kun sudah Kaasan anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Begitupun dengan Taiga-kun dan juga Tetsuna-chan"

"Ka-Kaa…san?" guman Tetsuna yang langsung berkaca-kaca. "Hiks… hiks…"

"Lho? Kok nangis? Ada apa, Tetsuna-chan?" tanya Shiori sambil mengelus punggung Tetsuna.

"Hiks… Te-Tetsuna… hiks… hiks… kangen sama… Kaasan… huweee…" tangis Tetsuna lalu menghambur ke pelukan Shiori.

" _Are_? Tetsuna kenapa menangis?" tanya Seika yang baru datang bersama Shintarou.

"Oh… dia sedang mengenang seseorang yang sangat berharga" celetuk Taiga agak ngasal. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga merindukan ibu kandungnya yang tewas bersama ayahnya karena kecelakaan pesawat itu. Taiga juga tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu.

"Aa... _sou ka_... udah dua tahun nee..." guman Shintarou ikut terkenang.

"Lho? Seika? Tumben kau ke sini secara tiba-tiba? Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari dalam rumah yang kemudian disusul oleh pemuda jangkung berambut ungu.

Pria paruh baya itu adalah Akashi Masaomi, ayah kandung Seika. Sedangkan pemuda jangkung itu bernama Akashi Atsushi. Putra sulung Akashi yang juga merupakan kakak Seika.

"Aa... kejutan, Tousan!" kata Seika mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Nee... chotto_ , Sei-chin! Kalau kau cuma membawa Taiga-chin dan Tetsu-chin sih gak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau juga mengajak si ijo lumut jelek itu?" protes Atsushi sambil menunjuk Shintarou. Sedang yang ditunjuk sedang nahan gondok dengan urat yang bermunculan di wajahnya.

'Apa kau bilang, dasar titan omnivora!' umpat Shintarou dalam hati. Sebenarnya sih Shintarou bisa saja langsung menyemprot kakak iparnya dengan kalimat-kalimat judes seperti biasa. Tapi karena berhubung ada Masaomi, yang notabennya adalah bapak mertua Shintarou yang serba absolut, maka nyali Shintarou pun mengecil.

"Udah! Udah! Mending sekarang kita masuk aja dulu!" kata Shiori sebagai penengah.

" _Saa… ikou!"_ kata Seika kemudian memasuki rumah yang merupakan tempat Seika menghabiskan masa kecilnya. Setelah itu, secara berturut-turut disusul oleh Shintarou, Taiga, Atsushi, dan kemudian Masaomi. Sedangkan Shiori masih menenangkan si kecil Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna-chan, sudah yuk kita masuk! Tetsuna-chan tidak boleh nangis lagi. Kalau Tetsuna-chan menangis, nanti Kaasan nya Tetsuna sedih di surga. Ya?" bujuk Shiori dengan lembut. Dengan masih sesegukan, Tetsuna mengangguk. Kemudian Shiori masuk ke rumah sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuna.

 **緑ｘ赤**

Delapan cangkir teh dan juga sepiring kue kering dihidangkan oleh seorang maid. Shiori langsung menawari Seika beserta Midorima bersaudara itu untuk meminum teh mereka. Sedangkan Masaomi memasang wajah datar nan garangnya. Beda lagi dengan Atsushi yang malah asyik memakan keripik kentang bermerk _**Unicorn's**_ dengan lahapnya. _**)_ Begitu juga dengan Midorima bersaudara yang malah terlihat canggung di sini. Gimana tidak? Lihat wajah garang Masaomi saja sudah bikin keder-keder, terutama Shintarou.

"Ayo silahkan dimakan cemilannya" tawar Shiori dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

" _A-arigatou…"_ guman Midorima bersaudara itu bersamaan.

" _Mou ii desu yo_ , Tousan. Kau membuat mereka ketakutan" kata Seika jengah dengan wajah garang yang selalu dipasang ayahnya itu.

'M-Masaomi-jisan _wa kowaii desu yo_ …' batin Tetsuna.

'Gila! Ini beneran bapaknya Seika-nee? Serem banget…' batin Taiga.

Sedangkan Shintarou cuma bisa terdiam.

"Ahem!" dehem Masaomi dan memulai percakapan. "Jadi ada apa kau ke sini bersama keluargamu, Seika? Secara mendadak pula. Apa sebelumnya mereka sudah minta cuti? Apalagi ini kan masih jam kerja dan adik-adik iparmu itu juga masih sekolah"

"Tentu saja sudah, Tousan. Memangnya Tousan yang dikit-dikit bolos?" jawab Seika agak menantang. _Well_ , kalau urusan kayak begini mah Seika lah jagonya.

"Oy! Aku ini kan presdir! Biarpun aku membolos selama setahun, tidak akan ada yang berani memecatku!"

'Hn… iya deh yang punya perusahaan besar sendiri…' batin semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Taiga dan Tetsuna yang tergolong masih bocah juga Atsushi yang emang pada dasarnya cuek.

"Ya sudah. Justru maksud kami datang ke sini karena kami punya kabar gembira bagi kita semua" kata Seika dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Kabar gembira? Apa itu?" tanya Shiori penasaran.

"Yang pasti bukan kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya itu kan?" tanya Atsushi yang ternyata menjadi korban iklan obat manggis.

Kemudian dengan senyum cerahnya, Seika mengelus-elus perut datarnya lembut. Membuat Masaomi dan Atsushi mengernyit sedangkan Shiori ikut tersenyum karena…

"Aku hamil" kata Seika masih tersenyum. Gak nyadar kalau suaminya udah merinding takut karena ada dua aura negatif.

"APA?!" pekik Masaomi dan Atsushi terkejut.

"Kyaaa… Seika _, omedettou_! Akhirnya aku punya cucu juga! _Arigatou nee_ …" pekik Shiori senang sekali sambil memeluk anak perempuannya. "Udah berapa minggu?"

"Katanya Shintarou-kun sih sudah memasuki minggu keenam"

dan sepasang ibu-anak itu pun kembali berpelukan seperti teletabis.

Sementara itu…

"Kau apakan anakku, hah?!" tanya Masaomi menatap tajam ke arah Shintarou. Sedangkan Shintarou sudah sejak kapan diikat ala budak dengan ujung talinya yang dipegang Atsushi. _***)_

"Kau ingin aku buat perkedel, hah?!" ancam Atsushi sambil mengencangkan ikatan talinya.

"GYAAAA… AMPUN‼"

Sementara itu, Taiga dan Tetsuna sweatdrop melihat kakak sulung mereka sedang dibully.

"Oh… aku turut berduka cita…" guman Taiga.

"Shintarou-nii! Ganbatte!" seru Tetsuna malah memberi semangat.

" _IYA DAAA‼ TASUKETE‼"_ teriak Shintarou merana.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 _ **Ket:**_

 _*) bayangin aja Shintarou datang ke Indonesia lalu beli pelet untuk memikatkan hatinya Seika. Tapi bohong! #digibeng_

 _**) keripik_ _ **Unicorn's**_ _yang dimaksud di sini adalah plesetan dari keripik_ _ **Lay's**_ _. Yang EXO-L pasti udah tau asal-usulnya. Member EXO yang bernama Zhang Yixing a.k.a. Lay memiliki simbol di MV MAMA yaitu unicorn. Apalagi nama panggungnya kayak merek snack, ya udah diplesetin jadi kripik unicorn. *dihajar fans Yixing*_

 _***) aku membayangkan adegan ini seperti di Barakamon dimana Handa Seishuu yang melakukan itu kepada Naru di episode. Hanya saja posisi Naru digantikan Shintarou._

* * *

 ** _Tsuki's diary:_**

 _Doumo, Minna-san! chapter kali ini setting-nya kira-kira enam tahun sebelum Shouko lahir. jadi, Taiga dan Tetsuna masih imut-imut dan selalu imut-imut hanya untuk Tetsuna -tebar vanilla- (Taiga: lha terus gue dikemanain?!)_

 _sebenarnya sih mau dijadiin oneshot kayak chapter sebelumnya. tapi karena di Ms Word jadi kepanjangan, makanya aku potong dari dua. dan chapter satunya udah jadi. tapi aku nunggu dulu siapa yang masih berminat. takutnya kalau udah diupdate, gak ada yang mau baca._

 _o iya, sekalian aku mau tanya. kalau dari chara original dibuat punya kembaran yang gender bend itu termasuk OC tidak? contohnya, Murasakibara Atsushi punya kembaran cewek namanya Murasakibara Atsuko. nah, yang si Atsuko nya termasuk OC atau tidak?_

 _okey... segitu aja dulu sesi author's note-nya._

 _mind to review?_


	5. Flashback: Seika's First Pregnancy part2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **Trauma Center is belongs to ATLUS Production**

 **And this fanfic is mine, okay?**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **the others**

 **Guest:**

 **Derek Stiles a.k.a Tsukimori Kousuke**

 **Angie Thompson a.k.a Tonegawa Ange**

 **Heather Rose a.k.a Ishiki Ayaka**

 **Greg Kasal a.k.a Kutsukake Shinichi**

 **Mary Fulton a.k.a Furumura Momoe**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: AU, Alternate Age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, OOC to the max, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kandungan Seika sudah memasuki tiga bulan. Dan selama tiga bulan itu, Shintarou harus dipusingkan dengan tingkah Seika. Mulai dari _morning sickness, mood swing_ , sampai kebutuhan 'ngidamnya' yang membuat Shintarou 'disemprot' sama ibunya temennya Tetsuna.

~.~

 _Seika sedang bersantai di teras sambil makan es krim oreo ketika Nyonya Kise tiba-tiba datang mengamuk._

" _Oy, kamu!" amuk Nyonya Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seika._

" _Eh? Saya?" tanya Seika cengo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Iya kamu! Siapa lagi coba yang seenaknya jambak-jambak rambut anak saya mana tangannya bekas gulali lagi! Lihat nih rambutnya jadi lengket, jelek, jadi sarang semut lagi!" bentak Nyonya Kise sambil nyeret-nyeret Ryouta. Dan rambut pirang Ryouta benar-benar mengenaskan dimana terdapat remahan gulali beserta semut-semutnya._

" _Ma-maaf…" kata Seika pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya si Nyonya muda Midorima ini sedang ketakutan._

" _Maaf! Maaf! Gak bisa! Kalau rambut anakku jadi rusak trus botak permanen gimana?! Emang kamu mau gantiin rambut anehmu yang kayak cabe itu?! Ish sorry ye!" omel Nyonya Kise masih gak terima._

" _Ma… udah dong… malu nih dilihatin orang…" rengek Ryouta tengsin karena tetangga Midorima berdatangan._

" _Rambutku bukan cabe tau‼ hiks… hiks…" bentak Seika juga tak terima kemudian terisak._

" _Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Shintarou yang keluar bersama adik-adiknya._

" _Huweeee… Shin…" tangis Seika meledak lalu mengkeret di punggung Shintarou, mencari perlindungan._

" _Ibu-ibu itu jahat… masa dia bilang rambutku kayak cabe… hiks… hiks…" adunya sambil menunjuk Nyonya Kise. Sementara Shintarou mengelus-ngelus rambut Seika dengan lembut agar istrinya tenang. Harap maklum, Nyonya muda Midorima ini kan sedang dalam mode_ mood swing- _nya._

" _Are? Kise-kun?" guman Tetsuna cengo melihat temannya balik ke rumahnya._

" _Hehehe…_ gomen nee _, Tetsunacchi… abisnya Mama kalau lagi ngamuk serem sih…" kata Ryouta yang malah cengengesan._

" _Oh… jadi si lumut berjalan ini toh suaminya si rambut cabe itu?!" Nyonya Kise mulai beraksi lagi untuk mengomel._

' _Eh?! Lumut berjalan?' batin Shintarou merasa terinjak harga dirinya. Sementara itu, Taiga pun menahan tawa._

" _Oy, Lumut! Lu punya istri dijaga dong! Jangan main jambak-jambak rambut anak orang! Emang lu mau rambut lumut elu dijambak-jambak lalu dikotori sama gulali, hah! Blablabla…" omel Nyonya Kise sambil mencubit-cubit daerah pinggang Shintarou._

" _Kenapa aku juga yang dicubit?" protes Shintarou yang masih dicubitin._

" _Kise-san,_ yamete kudasai _!" seru Tetsuna yang seketika menghentikan aksi Nyonya Kise mencubiti si sulung Midorima._

" _Eh? Tetsuna-chan! Ada apa ada, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kise dengan senyum manis kepada Tetsuna._

' _Giliran sama Tetsuna aja langsung bersikap manis. Dasar…' batin Shintarou sweatdrop dan juga iri karena Nyonya Kise lebih 'jinak' kalau sama Tetsuna. 'Eh! Tapi bukan berarti aku iri atau apa ya karena ibu-ibu rempong itu lebih ramah pada Tetsuna. Emang apa peduliku juga?'_

 _Okey… ralat._

Puk!

 _Seseorang menepuk pundak Shintarou, dan orang itu adalah Taiga._

" _Aniki… kamu sabaro…" bisik Taiga yang langsung di-_ deathglare _oleh Shintarou._

" _Kise-san,_ hontou ni sumimasen deshita _" kata Tetsuna sambil membungkuk sopan._

" _Are? Tetsuna-chan kan tidak bersalah. Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Nyonya Kise._

" _Memang bukan salah saya. Tapi saya hanya mewakili Aneesan untuk meminta maaf" jawab Tetsuna kalem._

" _Te-Tetsuna…" guman Seika memandang adik iparnya dengan aura_ bling-bling _tak lupa dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Ah iya, efek 'bawaan bayi'._

" _Maaf jika Aneesan telah membuat rambut Kise-kun berantakkan. Tapi ini bukan salah Aneesan sepenuhnya. Aneesan sedang hamil dan sedang dalam masa ngidamnya. Maka dari itu Aneesan menjambak-jambak rambut Kise-kun karena mungkin menurut adik bayi di perut Aneesan, rambut Kise-kun sangat keren dan menarik" jelas Tetsuna._

" _Ah… aku jadi tersanjung nih…" kata Ryouta kegeeran sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang sekalian gatal karena digigit semut._

" _Ah…_ sou ka _…" kata Nyonya Kise lalu berbicara pada Seika. "Hehe… maaf ya, Midorima-san. Saya benar-benar tidak tau kalau anda sedang hamil muda. Ngomong-ngomong sudah usia berapa?"_

" _Pergi kau! Dasar nenek sihir yang jahat!" amuk Seika masih bersembunyi di punggung Shintarou._

Krik! Krik!

Twich!

 _Perempatan urat pun muncul di kepala Nyonya Kise._

' _Ara… sepertinya adik bayi di perut Aneesan sedang ngambek…' batin Tetsuna sweatdrop._

" _M-Ma… k-kita pulang yuk…" ajak Ryouta yang sudah merasakan hawa-hawa negatif dari ibunya. Dan…_

" _Oy, Lumut‼ Lu punya istri ajari sopan santun dong sama yang lebih tua‼ Jangan bisanya ngajakin bikin anak‼" omel Nyonya Kise yang sedang gondok kepada Shintarou._

" _Eh?!" pekik Shintarou melotot._

' _Njirrr… kenapa aku juga yang kena semprot?' batin Shintarou ngenes. Resiko jadi suami…_

" _Aniki, ka-" kata Taiga yang langsung terpotong oleh tatapan Shintarou yang berarti, 'Lu ngomong kamu-sabaro lagi gue lempar lu ke segitiga bermuda'_

" _Hehehe…_ jodan nee yo _, Aniki" kata Taiga cengengesan sambil berpose '_ peace _'._

 _Dan Shintarou pun cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Capek deh…_

~.~

Dan sekarang, Shintarou akhirnya bisa sedikit berleha-leha karena gejala _morning sickness_ istrinya sudah mereda setelah tiga bulan ini. Tapi, ada hal 'kecil' lainnya yang kini mengganggu Shintarou.

"Ugh… pengen pipis…" guman Tetsuna yang terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang memenuhi kantong kemihnya dan mendesak ingin keluar. Diliriknya jam di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh delapan menit. Si bungsu Midorima pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dan ketika sampai di kamar mandi, Tetsuna mendengar suara oraang muntah.

"Hoek! Hoek! Ukh…"

"Are? Shintarou-nii?" guman Tetsuna membuat makhluk hijau yang sedang muntah-muntah itu menoleh dan…

"GYAAAAAA‼ DEMIIIITTTT‼" pekik Shintarou dan membuat suasana rumah itu serasa gonjang-ganjing. Gimana tidak? Orang Shintarou melihat Tetsuna dengan rambut super berantakannya –karena abis bangun tidur– itu di ruangan yang remang-remang pula.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja" tanya Seika langsung mendatangi TKP dengan piyama yang sangat berantakan. Menampilkan leher putih jenjangnya yang kini dipenuhi tanda-tanda kemerahan. Waa… ketahuan nih abis ngapain semalam.

"Hadee… tau nih, Aniki! Lagi enak-enakan mimpi _meet and greet_ sama Yosenrodeo _[1]_ , eh malah ada suara Aniki nyempil! Mana suara Aniki cempreng lagi! Gak ngenak-enakin banget deh…" gerutu Taiga dengan muka yang hampir mirip zombie. Maklum… abis bangun tidur…

'Are? Sejak kapan suara Shin jadi cempreng?' batin Seika sweatdrop karena adik iparnya.

"Gak usah banyak komen kau, _bakayarou_!" sewot Shintarou menunjuk-nunjuk Taiga.

"Hiks… hiks… Taiga-nii…" isak Tetsuna lalu memeluk Taiga erat-erat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Tetsuna?" tanya Taiga cengo.

"Kata Shintarou-nii ada demit… aku kan jadi takut… hiks…"

"Kamu yang demitnya, Tetsuna! Hmph!" omel Shintarou lalu kembali muntah. Yups! Sepertinya Shintarou ketularan gejala _morning sickness_ Seika.

"Shin!" pekik Seika khawatir lalu memijat tengkuk Shintarou yang sedang sibuk menguras perutnya.

.

.

.

"Haa… mengagetkan saja…" guman Shintarou bersamaan dengan Seika yang meletakan secangkir _ocha_ hangat di depan Shintarou.

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Tetsuna di meja makan. Sedangkan rambutnya sedang dirapikan oleh Taiga.

"Sudahlah Tetsuna… jangan nangis lagi…" kata Taiga sambil menyisir rambut _baby blue_ milik si bungsu.

"Hiks… _demo,_ Shintarou-nii _wa hidoii desu yo_. Dia menyamaiku dengan dedemit" adu Tetsuna sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Itu karena kamu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan rambut menyebalkanmu itu! Kau mau jadi gen–" omel Shintarou yang terpotong.

"Shin…" tegur Seika kemudian geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Shintarou pun cuma bisa mendengus.

Seika menghampiri Tetsuna yang masih dalam pose ngambeknya, lalu mencubit pipi _chubby_ Tetsuna yang terlihat menggelumbung itu. Sedangkan si empunya menjerit kesakitan karena kelakuan kakak iparnya.

"Ih… adikku kok jelek banget kalau nangis…" canda Seika masih mencubit pipi Tetsuna dengan gemas. "Jangan nangis dong makanya! Aa… gimana kalau Aneesan traktir kamu vanilla milkshake super jumbo buat kamu, Tetsuna?"

Dan senyum imut pun terlukis di wajah Tetsuna, meskipun masih ada ingus yang meler dari hidungnya.

"Nah… gitu dong… itu baru namanya adikku yang cantik" kata Seika lalu mengelap ingus Tetsuna dengan tisu. "O iya, Taiga, Tetsuna, setelah ini cepatlah kalian mandi dan bersiap-siap! Kalian sekolah kan hari ini?"

"Roger, Seika-nee/Aneesan!" jawab mereka berdua kompak. Dan setelah itu, Taiga dan Tetsuna pun pergi meninggalkan si pasutri itu.

"Ano… Shin?" panggil Seika memecah keheningan.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sei?"

"Shin, kau seminggu terakhir ini sering muntah-muntah. _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Seika khawatir.

 _Puk!_

" _Shinpaisuru na_! Selama aku melihat istriku sehat, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Shintarou mengelus rambut Seika dengan lembut kemudian menangkup wajah sang istri.

Perlahan-lahan, Shintarou mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seika. Akan tetapi, hampir saja bibir Shintarou menempel di bibir sang istri, suara Taiga tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Aniki, kau tau tidak kaos kakiku ada dima- Astaga, Aniki! Pagi-pagi udah main nyosor aja! Seika-nee, jangan mau disosor sama Aniki! Mulutnya bau jigong, apalagi barusan abis muntah. Hii… JIBANG!" pekik Taiga yang entah kenapa menjadi alay mendadak. Kemudian, cowok yang dijuluki _Bakagami_ _[2]_ itu kabur untuk mengantisipasi adanya bahaya yang mungkin terjadi.

 _Krik! Krik!_

 _Ichi…_

 _Ni…_

 _San…_

"KAMPRET KAU, TAIGA‼ Grrr…" teriak Shintarou kemudian menggeram.

"Udah Shin, mungkin maksud Taiga tadi cuma bercanda. Tidak usah diambil hati" hibur Seika yang sebenarnya sedang nahan tawa setelah sebelumnya sweatdrop di tempat.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana di Kitai Hospital lebih ramai dibanding hari biasa. Bukan, bukan karena rumah sakit tempat Shintarou bekerja itu sedang kebanjiran pasien. Tapi karena para dokter, suster, dan staff rumah sakit lainnya sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan sepasang pengantin baru yang baru saja menikah. Ya, salah satu dokter bedah di rumah sakit itu, Tsukimori Kousuke, telah menikahi gadis yang tak lain adalah asistennya, Tonegawa Ange –atau yang sekarang menjadi Tsukimori Ange– dua minggu yang lalu dan baru pulang dari Fukue untuk bulan madu.

"Ciyee… yang sekarang jadi istrinya dokter… gimana malam pertamanya? Pasti enak ya…" goda Kazuko kepo sambil menoel-noel pipi Ange yang nampak bersemu.

"B-berhenti menggodaku, Kazu-chan! Mou…" protes Ange dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

"Arara… _mite! Mite!_ Wajah Ange-chan merah… _hontou ni kawaii desu yo nee_ …" goda Kazuko yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan menggrepe-grepe pipi gadis yang sekarang bermarga Tsukimori itu.

 _Pletak!_

" _Ittai_ … kenapa kau malah menjitakku, Tsukimori-sensei?!" protes Kazuko sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Kousuke.

"Itu karena kau sudah mengganggu istriku. Kalau kau masih normal, cari cowok lain sana!" kata Kousuke yang langsung menohok Kazuko.

'Anjirrr… dikira aku _yuri_?' batin Kazuko sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, Shintarou membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. Dalam hati, si Midorima sulung itu tertawa jingkrak-jingkrak. Ara… sepertinya dia mencoba untuk jaga _image_.

"Kubilang juga apa, Bakao. Cepatlah menikah sana biar tidak jadi perawan tua! Dan sekarang kau merasakannya kan… khukhu…" ledek Shintarou tertawa pelan.

"Hah? Sombong sekali kau, mentang-mentang yang sudah _taken_! Mau mencoba mengguruiku heh, Tuan Tsunderima yang 'sayang' istri?" sindir gadis Takao itu pada rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMA.

"Kau menyindirku ya?" tanya Shintarou yang entah kenapa mengartikan kata 'sayang' dari Kazuko sebagai kata 'takut'.

"Tersinggung ya…" goda Kazuko menoel-noel pipi Shintarou. Kali ini gadis itu harus jinjit-jinjit karena Shintarou yang tingginya minta ampun untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Ya meskipun parahan Atsushi sih kalau dibandingkan.

"Kau…‼" geram Shintarou.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar terus! Malu loh dilihatin sama Kutsukake-sama" lerai wanita paruh baya bernama Furumura Momoe. Beliau adalah perawat senior di Kitai Hospital.

"Oh? _Sumimasen deshita_ , Kutsukake-sama" kata Shintarou sambil membungkukan badan ke arah sang atasan, Kutsukake Shinichi. Ya, Kutsukake Shinichi adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik Kitai Hospital.

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun. Namanya juga berteman, pasti juga ada sesi ributnya seperti ini" kata Kutsukake-san tersenyum maklum.

"Padahal kalian serasi sekali. Kenapa Midorima-sensei tidak menikah saja dengan Takao-san?" dan pertanyaan polos pun terlontar dari gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang juga merupakan pegawai Kitai Hospital. Ishiki Ayaka namanya.

"Lalu mati tertusuk gunting? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih sayang nyawaku" begitulah respon seorang Takao Kazuko dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Dan kalaupun aku diberi kesempatan untuk selingkuh, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya" komen Shintarou sesekali menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Waa… Midorima-sensei itu tipe suami yang setia ya…" puji Ayaka yang membuat Shintarou tertawa bangga dalam hati. Ingat, Shintarou masih jaga _image_.

"Lebih tepatnya gak mau selingkuh karena takut gunting melayang…" celetuk Kazuko yang tak henti-hentinya membuat si sulung Midorima itu gondok.

"Diam kau, Bakao!"

"Udah, udah… mending sekarang kita makan-makan. Mumpung hari ini Tsukimori-sensei sedang membawa makanan gratis" kali ini Kutsukake-san yang melerai pertengkaran gak penting Shintarou dan Kazuko.

Dan acara makan siang bersama pun dimulai. Terlihat mereka makan dengan enaknya. Ada juga yang sambil mengobrol. Kecuali Shintarou yang entah kenapa jadi tidak berselera makan hari ini. Berterimakasihlah pada gejala _morning sickness_ Seika yang sekarang menular pada dirinya.

"Are? Apa ini?" tanya Shintarou ketika menemukan acar lobak.

"Aa… itu namanya konomon _[3]_ , kakekku di Fukue yang membuatnya" jawab Kousuke.

'Jadi mereka bulan madu sekalian berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya Tsukimori toh…' batin Shintarou menyimpulkan. 'Ngomong-ngomong, konomon ini…'

Karena penasaran, Shintarou pun mencicipi acar lobak tersebut. Dan dalam sekali suap, Shintarou merasa seperti melayang ke angkasa, bertemu bidadari, terbang bersama peri-peri yang cantik, meluncur melewati pelangi, dan mendarat di antara bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran. _Well_ , sepertinya Shintarou sudah mendapat calon 'selingkuhannya'.

"Ara… Midorima-sensei, wajahmu sampai berseri-seri sekali!" seru Ange yang melihat wajah bahagia milik Midorima Shintarou.

"Iya, ini pertama kalinya loh Midorima-sensei terlihat sebahagia ini!" tambah Ayaka. Ya, Shintarou memang jarang tersenyum kalau di tempat kerja. Merengut terus sih…

"Ekh?! _Urusaii desu yo, anatatachi_!" omel Shintarou tersadar kemudian mengambil konomon sebanyak-banyaknya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" seru Shintarou yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku agendanya.

Dan masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya bersama anak laki-lakinya yang berambut biru tua dan berkulit tan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shintarou sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Ano… Sensei, saya ingin memeriksakan anak saya, Aomine Daiki. Dia baru saja terkena cedera di lengannya ketika bermain basket" kata Nyonya Aomine.

"Hn... suka basket juga ya? Kebetulan saya punya adik seumuran dengan Daiki-kun. Dia juga suka sekali bermain basket" kata Shintarou berusaha ramah meski masih dengan wajah yang terlihat suram. Dipandanginya si remaja tan yang sedang memasang wajah malas.

"O iya? Waa... semoga mereka bisa berteman baik kalau bertemu" kata Nyonya Aomine yang sepertinya senang sekali.

"Hah?! Berteman denganku? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan sembarang orang. Dia pasti gak sejago diriku di basket. _Ore ni kateru no wa ore dake da_!" kata Daiki meremehkan.

'Anjirrr... ini bocah songong amat ya! Jangan sampai Taiga maupun Tetsuna kenal sama ini bocah...' batin Shintarou meringis.

 _Pletak!_

"Maaf ya, ini anak emang menyebalkan kalau bicara. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik kok... hehehe..." kata Nyonya Aomine setelah menjitak anaknya.

"Ee… tidak apa-apa kok, Aomine-san. Etto… bisa dimulai sekarang pemeriksaannya?"

~.~

" _Ittai!"_

"Ada apa, Taiga-nii?" tanya Tetsuna. Sekarang dua Midorima bersaudara itu pulang bersama setelah sebelumnya Tetsuna menunggu kakaknya di dalam _gym_ sekolah Taiga karena ada eskul basket.

"Sepertinya ada yang menjelek-jelekanku deh…" jawab Taiga yang merasa ngilu karena menggigit lidah sendiri.

" _Sou ka_? Hn… ngomong-ngomong, aku juga merasa kalau sepertinya Shintarou-nii sedang mengkhawatirkan kita" kata Tetsuna dengan pose _detective Conan_ -nya.

~.~

"Jadi bagaimana, Sensei? Apa Daiki masih bisa bermain basket?" tanya Nyonya Aomine setelah pemeriksaan.

"Sensei, ini hasil pemeriksaannya" kata Kazuko sambil menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan Daiki pada Shintarou.

" _Arigatou_. Ano…" guman Shintarou membaca hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. "Cedera yang dialami Daiki-kun cukup parah. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Daiki-kun istirahat yang cukup dan juga minum konomon secara teratur, pasti dalam waktu seminggu dua minggu Daiki-kun bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. O iya, ini resep konomonnya bisa ditebus di apotik"

'K-konomon…?' batin ibu-anak itu cengo seketika.

"Astaga, Midorima-sensei… apa konomon dari Tsukimori-sensei yang bejibun itu masih kurang ya? Kau bahkan yang menghabiskannya sendiri" komen Kazuko facepalm.

"Apa maksudmu, Takao?" tanya Shintarou gak mudeng.

"Kau barusan ngelindur soal konomon di depan pasienmu"

Shintarou tepuk jidat begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

" _Sumimasen_. Maksud saya adalah obatnya. O iya, Daiki-kun! Ingat ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan beraktivitas yang berat-berat. Terutama di bagian konomon agar cedera di otot konomonmu tidak bertambah parah"

" _Matta_ Konomon?!" pekik Daiki cengo part dua.

Okey… rasanya Shintarou ingin menjedukan kepala hijaunya di tembok terdekat. Dan bahkan kalau perlu, sampai temboknya hancur juga tidak apa-apa.

'Hadeh… konomon lagi… konomon lagi…' batin Kazuko sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Taiga, Tetsuna! Mainnya udahan yuk! Waktunya kita makan malam!" seru Seika yang seketika menghentikan si tengah dan si bungsu yang sedang asyik bermain _play station_.

"Okey, Seika-nee/Aneesan" seru mereka lalu berhambur ke meja makan.

"Eits! Itu _play station_ -nya jangan lupa dimatiin dulu!"

"Iya-iya… Seika-nee" kata Taiga lalu balik dan mematikan perangkat game miliknya.

'Taiga… Taiga… bukannya belajar buat seleksi masuk SMA, malah main PS sama Tetsuna' batin Seika tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adik iparnya. Dielus-elusnya perutnya yang sudah nampak membesar dengan sayang. Ya, kandungan Seika sudah mulai memasuki bulan kelima. Itu berarti tinggal menunggu empat bulan lagi untuk menunggu si Midorima yang baru untuk lahir ke dunia.

"Are? Shintarou-nii _daijoubu_?" tanya Tetsuna sambil menoel-noel bahu Shintarou yang sedang tepar di meja makan.

"Diamlah, Tetsuna. Perutku mual banget…" keluh Shintarou lemes.

"Shin, kau beneran gak apa-apa? Makan dulu gih mumpung sup miso-nya masih hangat. Siapa tau perutmu jadi mendingan" kata Seika mengelus punggung Shintarou khawatir.

"Gak mau"

"Eh? Aniki gak mau? Beneran… ntar jatahmu aku makan semua loh…"

"Taiga/Taiga-nii!" tegur Seika dan Tetsuna kompak.

"Huh? _Nande_?" tanya Taiga dengan wajah bloonnya.

"Kau ini, kakakmu itu lagi sakit! Kau malah asyik memikirkan perut karetmu!" omel Seika.

"Tau nih Taiga-nii. Dasar maruk" tambah Tetsuna.

"Kalau aku maruk, jatahmu dan jatah Seika-nee pasti kumakan juga! Tapi nyatanya Aniki gak mau kok! Daripada dipaksa trus ujungnya mubajir, mending aku makan aja biar aman!" protes Taiga.

"Udahlah, Sei… Tetsuna… aku memang gak berselera makan kok. Taiga boleh menghabiskannya"

" _Yatta!"_

"Shin… trus kamu nanti makan apa?!"

"Aku pengen… konomon" jawab Shintarou dengan nada mengguman.

 _Krik! Krik!_

"Eh?" Seika cengo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh'?! Dan apa pula ekspresimu itu, huh?! Jangan bilang kau tak bisa memberiku konomon‼" omel Shintarou yang sekarang menjadi sensitif sekali.

"Ekh?! Maksudku bukan gitu, Shin‼" pekik Seika gelagapan.

"BODO AMAT‼ AKU PENGENNYA KONOMON! KONOMON! KONOMON‼ HUWAAAA…‼" rengek Shintarou kemudian mewek.

'Hadeh… ini sebenarnya siapa sih yang hamil?' batin Taiga sweatdrop. Begitu juga dengan Seika dan Tetsuna.

"Ano… Taiga-kun, bisakah kau mencarikan konomon untuk kakakmu?" pinta Seika nyengir.

"Lho? Kok aku?" tanya Taiga mau protes.

"Lha terus siapa lagi, Taiga-kun? Aku? Tetsuna? Kau tentu tidak akan tega kan membiarkan seorang ibu hamil berlarian kesana-kemari mencarikan sesuatu untuk suaminya yang sedang ngidam? Kau juga tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis kecil yang imut seperti Tetsuna kenapa-kenapa sendirian di jalan saat mencarikan keinginan Shintarou, kan? Apalagi ini sudah malam" tanya Seika sambil memainkan gunting merahnya yang dipegang entah sejak kapan. Tak lupa dengan kabut hitam imajiner yang membuat Midorima bersaudara –terutama Taiga tentunya– itu merinding.

Sial! Jiwa iblis Seika bangkit lagi…

"Saa... aku berangkat" pamit Taiga kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama.

 _Cling!_

Dan sebuah ide pun terlintas di pikiran Tetsuna.

"Taiga-nii, tunggu!"

"Apalagi Tetsuna? Kau tak lihat Seika-nee sedang dalam mode iblisnya?"

"Shuzo Oniisan baru pulang dari Fukuoka. Mungkin dia bisa membuat konomon"

"Shuzo? Maksudmu Nijimura Shuzo yang kakak angkatnya si Momoi itu?"

Tetsuna mengiyakan pertanyaan Taiga.

"Nijimura-kun? Akhirnya… dia jadi penyelamatku…" kata Seika yang udah balik dalam mode malaikatnya. Tak lupa dengan aura bunga-bunga yang bertebaran ala artis yang bernama Sharimi _[4]_.

"O iya, aku baru ingat! Shuzo Oniisan kan mantan pacarnya Aneesan sebelum nikah sama Shintarou-nii" bisik Tetsuna ke Taiga.

"Kalau Aniki tau, bisa gawat tuh! Kalau Aniki sampai bunuh diri gimana?" bisik Taiga lebay kemudian melirik Shintarou yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dan tepar lagi di meja makan.

"Taiga-nii jangan nakut-nakuti aku kenapa sih!"

"Saa… Tetsuna! Ayo kita berburu konomon!" seru Seika lalu menyeret Tetsuna yang sedang asyik berdiskusi dengan Taiga. "O iya, Taiga! Tolong jaga rumah dan juga Shintarou ya!"

Setelah itu, Midorima _sisters_ pun meluncur ke rumah tetangga mereka, Momoi.

'Anjirrr… giliran ada Shuzo Oniisan aja, akunya yang ditinggal' batin Taiga ngenes.

.

.

.

"Tecchan? Waa… ada apa nih malam-malam datang ke sini? Seika Oneesan juga?" tanya Satsuki lalu mempersilahkan Seika dan Tetsuna masuk ke dalam.

"Ano…"

"Nijimura-kun ada?" perkataan Tetsuna terpotong oleh pertanyaan Seika.

"Are? Oneesan mencari Shuzo-niisan ya? Sebentar biar aku panggilkan ya!" kata Satsuki lalu mencari sepupunya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Momoi-san!" seru Tetsuna membungkuk.

"Um… _zen zen_ "

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

"Ada apa kalian mencariku? Tetsuna? Akashi?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven dan berwajah seperti orang cemberut. Dia adalah kakak angkat Satsuki, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Ano…" kata Tetsuna yang lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Pertama, sekarang aku bukan Akashi lagi. Kedua, aku datang ke sini karena aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Nijimura-kun"

"Oh, maaf… maaf… aku lupa kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Midorima. O iya, kau nampak lebih gemukan sekarang, terutama di bagian perut. Apakah kau sedang hamil?" tanya Nijimura yang secara tak sadar telah membangunkan sisi iblis Seika.

"Iya begitulah… dan sekarang usianya sudah memasuki lima bulan. Dan juga, bisakah kau untuk tidak mengataiku gemuk?"

"Ups! Maaf lagi deh! Aku tidak tau ternyata kau sesensitif itu… Seika"

Sementara itu, Tetsuna cemberut melihat reunian antara kakak iparnya dengan kakak sahabatnya. _Well_ , Tetsuna merasa dikacangin. _Poor_ Tetsuna…

"O iya ngomong-ngomong, tadi katamu ingin meminta bantuanku. Memang apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ano… suamiku sedang ngidam konomon"

 _Krik! Krik!_

"Ekh? Si kacamata ijo yang _tsundere_ itu… ngidam? Pfft…" kata Nijimura lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak lucu, Nijimura-kun! Jangan ditertawakan!" omel Seika yang juga merasa tersinggung. "Haa… ayolah! Masa kau tega dengan Shintarou-kun?! Udah beberapa minggu ini dia mual-mual dan tidak mau makan. Dia hanya mau makan konomon"

"Haa… baiklah… baiklah… kebetulan aku masih ada persediaan konomon sampai besok. Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatnya setiap hari"

" _Hontou?"_

Nijimura mengangguk.

" _Doumo arigatou!"_ kata Seika lalu berdiri dan membungkuk.

.

.

.

Shintarou memandang semangkuk konomon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Nah sekarang udah gak mual lagi kan, Shin?" tanya Seika mengambil nasi untuk Shintarou.

"Ya, mendingan. Dan entah kenapa kalau aku makan konomon, aku tidak mual sama sekali"

 _"Saa... ittadakimasu!"_ seru Taiga kemudian melahap dengan brutal makanan di depannya. Begitu juga dengan Shintarou. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Seika.

"O iya, Tetsuna kemana? Dia juga belum makan"

"Sepertinya... nyem... nyem... Tetsuna ada di kamarnya... nyem... nyem... dia terlihat lesu"

"Telan dulu makanannya, Taiga!" omel Shintarou merasa terganggu.

"Biar aku yang mengajak Tetsuna untuk makan"

Dan langsung saja, Seika beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar Tetsuna. Ketika memasuki kamar si bungsu, Seika melihat Tetsuna sedang tengkurap di kasur dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di bantal. Suara isakan terdengar dari gadis kecil itu.

"Tetsuna, kau kenapa sayang? Kau tidak makan dulu? Ayo makan" bujuk Seika mengelus-elus punggung Tetsuna.

"Gak mau! Hiks... aku benci Aneesan..."

"Eh? Ada masalah apa, Tetsuna? Kalau Aneesan salah, Aneesan minta maaf ya? Aneesan sedih kalau Tetsuna marah sama Aneesan"

"Gimana gak marah, Aneesan?! Aneesan pasti mau CLBK kan sama Shuzo Oniisan?!" amuk Tetsuna bangkit dari rebahannya.

Dan Seika pun bisa melihat wajah Tetsuna yang sedikit amburadul. Poni acak-acakan, mata sembab dan juga hidung mungilnya yang ikut memerah karena menangis.

"Eh? CLBK?" tanya Seika cengo.

"Ish! Masa Aneesan gak tau sih?! Itu loh... 'cinta lama bersemi kembali'... Aneesan pasti mau balikan lagi kan sama Shuzo Oniisan?!"

Okey... rasanya Seika ingin tertawa mendengar alasan polos Tetsuna. Darimana dia mendapat kosa kata seperti itu?

"Tetsuna sayang, siapa bilang Aneesan mau balikan sama Shuzo Oniisan? Kan Aneesan udah sama Shintarou-nii. Apalagi di perut Aneesan ada dedek bayi" jeda sebentar untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. "Jadi Aneesan tak mungkin meninggalkan Shintarou-nii, suami Aneesan"

"Bisa saja Aneesan menikah sama Shintarou-nii karena kasihan! Apalagi waktu itu kan kami bertiga bukan siapa-siapa! Beda dengan Shuzo Oniisan yang udah punya restoran sendiri, buka cabang di mana-mana lagi! hiks... hiks..."

 _grep!_

Tetsuna terkejut saat Seika tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Tetsuna, dengar! Aneesan menikah dengan Shintarou-nii bukan karena Aneesan kasihan pada kalian. Tapi karena Aneesan benar-benar menyanyangi kalian. Memang kalau Nijimura-kun itu pacar Aneesan sebelum Shintarou. Tapi itu dulu. Percaya deh sama Aneesan. Mana mungkin Aneesan pergi meninggalkan kalian hanya untuk masa lalu Aneesan? Shintarou, Taiga, Tetsuna, kalian semua adalah keluarga Aneesan. Dan Aneesan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan keluarga Aneesan apapun alasannya" kata Seika panjang lebar.

"Hiks… hiks… Aneesan…" guman Tetsuna yang bersiap untuk menangis lagi. " _G-gomennasai_ … hiks… hiks…"

"Sudah… sudah… tidak apa-apa kok. Mending sekarang kita makan. Shintarou dan Taiga sudah menunggu di meja makan" kata Seika melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri hendak kembali ke ruang makan.

"Aneesan, _chotto ii desu ka_?"

"Um… _nani, nani_?"

"Perutku… sakit…"

"Ya sudah, nanti setelah makan kau harus minum obat, Tetsuna"

"Tadi juga pipisku ada darahnya…"

Bingo! Sepertinya Seika sudah menemukan alasan kenapa adik ipar kecilnya begitu sensitif hari ini.

"Ara… sepertinya kau sudah mulai kedatangan 'tamu', Tetsuna-chan" kata Seika dengan nada jahil tak lupa dengan tanda kutip di kata 'tamu'.

"Hah? Tamu? Mana?" tanya Tetsuna polos lalu celingukan melihat jendela. Lebih tepatnya luar jendela. Sementara itu, Seika malah senyam-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah polos adik iparnya yang kini sudah menginjak masa pubertas.

~.~

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku dan Taiga baru saja selesai makan" omel Shintarou.

"Tehee… _gomen nee_ … tadi ada urusan kewanitaan, _nee_ Tetsuna-chan?" jawab Seika nyengir lalu menoel bahu Tetsuna yang malah asyik ber- _blushing_ -ria.

"Hah? Urusan kewanitaan? Maksudnya apa, Seika-nee? Dan kau juga Tetsuna! Ngapain kamu malah _blushing-blushing_ kayak begitu?" tanya Taiga gak mudeng.

"Mulai sekarang, Midorima Tetsuna sudah menjadi seorang gadis"

"Hah?" tanya Shintarou dan Taiga cengo.

"Aneesan… bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya pada Shintarou-nii dan Taiga-nii? Aku malu tau…"

"Tak ada yang perlu dipermalukan, Tetsuna. Aneesan juga begitu kok pas pertama kali merasakannya" hibur Seika.

"Huh? _Masaka_ …" guman Shintarou teringat sesuatu.

"Yups! Adik kecil kita sudah mendapat 'tamu' pertamanya!"

"Waa… _maji ka yo_? Ciyeee… Tetsuna udah gede…" goda Taiga menoel-noel pipi si bungsu. "Waa… pasti bentar lagi udah punya pacar nih…"

" _Mou… yamete yo‼"_ pekik Tetsuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sangking meronanya.

"Ehem!" Shintarou berdehem. "Tetsuna, ingat! Tidak boleh pacaran sebelum usiamu menginjak tujuh belas tahun"

Dan makan malam pun diakhiri dengan godaan yang dilancarkan Seika dan Taiga untuk si bungsu Midorima. Dan ditambah lagi dengan wejangan si sulung soal dunia percintaan. Keluarga bahagia…

.

.

(-A-)_ _ **flashback mode: Off**_ _(-A-)

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Dimana Shintarou mengajak keluarganya –kecuali adik-adiknya– ke kota kelahiran Seika, Kyoto. Dan masih di halaman belakang, Seika asyik mengobrol bersama ibunya, Shiori. Sedangkan Shintarou asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Shouko.

"Waa… itu benar-benar pengalaman yang gak bakal aku lupakan" kata Seika yang sudah selesai dengan acara _flashback_ -nya.

"Kan sudah Kaasan bilang, kalau hamil pertama itu memang tak terlupakan. Begitu pula dengan hamil berikutnya" sambung Shiori.

"Kaasan benar. Jadi pengen merasakannya lagi. Ketika ada sesuatu tumbuh dan bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhku, itu benar-benar menyenangkan" kata Seika sambil mengelus-elus perut ratanya. "O iya ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini aku kok sering merasa mual, lemas, ya seperti gejala orang hamil kebanyakan. Tapi tidak separah waktu aku mengandung Shouko"

"Coba kau tes dulu pakai _tespack_. Siapa tau Shouko akan punya adik"

Seika memandang penuh arti pada ibunya yang tersenyum penuh harap. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan Shouko.

"Astaga, Shouko!" pekik Seika kemudian berlari ke asal suara dan disusul oleh Shiori.

Terlihat Shouko yang ditemani Shintarou sedang terduduk dengan lutut yang terluka. Aa… rupanya putri sulung Midorima itu terjatuh saat asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ayahnya.

"Shouko, kan sudah Mama bilang jangan lari kencang-kencang. Tuh kan kamu jadi jatuh…" omel Seika tapi tetap saja khawatir.

"Huweee… cakit Mama…" tangis Shouko membuat wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu menghela napas.

"Haa… kau juga Shin! Kenapa kau tidak becus menjaga Shouko, hah?!"

Sedangkan Shintarou kicep, takut gunting melayang kalau salah ngomong. Benar-benar tipikal suami takut istri…

"Shin…" geram Seika kesal.

"Udah… udah… mending sekarang kita obati saja dulu lukanya Shouko" lerai Shiori.

Seika menghela napas setelah lelah men- _deathglare_ Shintarou. Sementara Shintarou menghela napas lega karena merasa tertolong oleh ibu mertua.

'Waa… gen Masaomi-kun benar-benar menurun pada Seika ya. Buktinya Shintarou-kun sampai gemeteran gitu' batin Shiori geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

~END~

 _ **Keterangan:**_

 _[1]: Yosenrodeo adalah plesetan dari band Granrodeo dimana vokalisnya, Taniyama Kishou, juga berperan sebagai Himuro Tatsuya di KnB. Di akun tumblr_ _ **Seiyuu's Little Forest**_ _, juga disebutkan kalau Ono Yuuki itu fans beratnya Granrodeo. Ya, aku tau kalau nama plesetannya kurang kreatif karena nyomot dari fanfic orang. Abis gak ada ide sih… -nyengir kucing-_

 _[2]: nama Kagami berasal dari kanji (_ _火_ _) yang berarti 'api' dan kanji (_ _神_ _) yang berarti 'dewa'. Jadi bisa dibilang secara bahasa, Kagami adalah 'Dewa Api'. Tapi karena Kagami tidak pandai mengatur emosinya, dia dijuluki 'Bakagami' (Baka=bodoh). Jadi kalau di fanfic ini, anggap saja Taiga dipanggil 'Bakagami' (dewa bodoh) karena tingkat kebodohannya yang sudah mendewa. #dibantaiTaiga_

 _[3]: konomon adalah acar lobak yang dikeringkan. Yang pernah nonton anime Barakamon pasti tau kenapa Shintarou bisa ngidam konomon. Teheee…_

 _[4]: 'Sharimi' di sini bukan merek mi instan yang kita makan pas lagi kepepet gak ada bahan masakan lain. Tapi Sharimi di sini adalah nama plesetan untuk Syahrini. Maaf ya Mbak Syahrini, namamu aku nistakan sedikit di sini. –nyengir kucing– #digeplakSyahrini._

.

~お_ま_け~

.

Shintarou keluar dari kamar mandi setelah rutinitas paginya, tentu saja mandi. Pria berkacamata itu sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya hijaunya dengan handuk ketika tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suatu pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat Seika dengan baju ala _maid_ -nya sedang mendorong troli yang di atasnya berupa makanan yang ditutup tudung saji berbahan _stainless_. Jangan bilang Seika mau ber- _cosplay_ jadi _character maid_ yang _moe-moe_ itu! Untung saja si _nekomimi_ tidak ikut nyempil. Tapi tetap saja membuat hati Shintarou _doki-doki_ karena baju _maid_ yang dipakai Seika sangat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang entah kenapa masih saja memikat Shintarou. Padahal tubuh itu juga pernah melar karena hamil pertamanya. Roknya sepanjang paha sehingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _stocking_ putih panjang.

"S-s-s-s-Sei… a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Goshujin-sama"_ sapa Seika yang benar-benar niat banget menggoda iman suaminya.

"Seika…"

'Seseorang katakan padaku kalau Seika tidak sedang kesurupan!' batin Shintarou komat-kamit.

Sekilas Seika mendengus kesal karena reaksi Shintarou. Tapi kemudian, Seika kembali ke dalam mode _moe-moe-_ nya dalam sekejap.

"Ara… waktunya sarapan untuk Goshujin-sama. Dan hari ini adalah menu paling spesial untuk Goshujin-sama" kata Seika menyodorkan nampan yang masih ditutup tudung saji itu pada Shintarou.

Dan setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya bukan makanan melainkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang sepertinya sudah terpakai.

"S-Sei… kau yakin menyuruhku memakan ini?" tanya Shintarou tiba-tiba nge- _blank_.

"Eh… kupikir kau suka dengan menu spesialnya…" kata Seika dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa. Dan pria bermarga Midorima itu menghela napas.

"Sei… jujur aku kaget banget tiba-tiba kau jadi manis begini. Tapi _please_ deh, masa aku harus makan _tespack_ juga? Mana hasilnya pos-… tunggu! Positif?! Seika… kau…"

Seika hanya tersenyum malu-malu sebagai jawaban Shintarou. Dan langsung saja Shintarou merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dan mengelus-elus perut rata yang kini kembali berisi kehidupan itu. Dan kata 'terima kasih' pun tak henti-hentinya terucap dari bibir Shintarou yang juga melengkung ke atas, tersenyum bahagia.

"O iya, Sei. Karena kamu pagi ini sudah nakal, maka aku akan menghukummu"

"Emang ke-kena… a-aa… Shin…"

 _Bruk!_

"Papa, Papa ngapain cih pake nindih-nindih Mama? Ntar kalau Mama gepeng gimana?" tanya Shouko dengan polosnya ketika melihat orang tuanya tindih-tindihan, siap untuk melakukan rutinitas suami-istri.

Nak… jangan samakan orang tuamu dengan kartun serial kucing dan tikus yang hobinya kejar-kejaran…

"…" Shintarou yang hendak melucuti baju _maid_ Seika, terdiam seketika. Sedangkan Seika memasang wajah horor tapi tetap ada rona merah di pipinya. Bisa bayangkan?

"Shintarou _no baka_ ‼"

 _Pletak!_

" _Ittai‼"_

Haa… entah kenapa rasanya seperti _de ja vu_ …

.

.

 **おわり**

* * *

 _ **Tsuki's diary:**_

Gomen nee... ending-endingnya jadi gak sesuai harapan. Sebenarnya yang masalah Shintarou ngidam konomon itu udah kepikiran lama banget tapi gak sempet-sempet nuangin ke dalam cerita. Mana ini juga aku lagi nungguin wifi perpusda yang macetnya minta ampun. Tapi aku juga seneng banget karena ternyata masih ada yang minat. O iya, aku juga mau berterimakasih kepada **_ShizuArista_** dan **_Kurohime_** atas jawabannya. well, sampai di sini dulu ngebacotnya keburu wifi abis #plak

so, mind to review?


	6. Yosenrodeo

**Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belongs to Broccoli Production**

 **And this fanfic is mine, okay?**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Midorima Shintarou as himself**

 **Kagami Taiga as Midorima Taiga**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Midorima Tetsuna (fem!Kuroko)**

 **Support Casts:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Midorima Seika (fem!Akashi)**

 **Kurusu Shou as Midorima Shouko (fem!Shou)**

 **the others**

 **Rated: T+ alias nyerempet ke M**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: AU, Alternate Age, Gender Swicth (sesuai kebutuhan), susis!Shintarou, fujo!Tetsuna, OOC to the max, sedikit (banyak) kata-kata menjurus, DLDR**

 **Happy reading, Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suggestion song(s):**_

 _ **GRANRODEO**_

 _-Can Do (for Taiga's flashback)_

 _-Punky Funky Love (for Yosenrodeo's concert)_

 _ **Toccata and Fugue by J.S. bach**_ _(for omake)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sekolah Tetsuna diliburkan karena guru-gurunya sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi untuk mengisi waktu, Tetsuna membaca _doujin_ ShiZaya seperti biasa sambil makan es krim stik rasa vanila. Memasuki pertengahan bulan Juni memang membuat dunia ini terasa panas karena memasuki musim panas. Tetsuna saja memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru pucat dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap. Tapi itu belum cukup membantu menghilangkan gerah. Dan oh, pantas sajalah… orang kipas angin milik Tetsuna sudah hampir pensiun alias rusak. Sebenarnya sih bisa gadis itu minta pada kakak sulungnya untuk membelikan _air conditioner_ seperti teman-temannya. Apalagi Shintarou kan dokter, uangnya pasti kan banyak. Tapi karena Shintarou itu orangnya berhemat (baca: pelit), kipas angin aja sudah cukup untuk Tetsuna. Dasar, gayanya aja berhemat, padahal _lucky item_ bejibun numpuk di gudang. Okey… balik lagi ke Tetsuna.

"Waa... kisah cinta Shizuo-kun dan Iza-nyan memang selalu membuatku _doki-doki_..." guman Tetsuna kemudian terlentang sambil mendekap _douijin_ tersebut. Es krim stiknya sidah habis dari tadi. Dan ketika gadis itu sedang asyik-asyiknya dalam fantasinya, tiba-tiba...

 _Brak!_

"Tetsuna!"

"Kyaa!" pekik Tetsuna dan tak sengaja melempar _douijin_ kesayangannya. Dan tong sampah adalah tempat mendaratnya _douijin_ malang itu. _Poor douijin_ ShiZaya...

"Taiga-nii... bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Bukannya malah mendobrak pintu lalu berteriak seperti orang kemalingan!" omel Tetsuna dengan wajah dan nada yang super datar. Namun aura pekatnya lumayan membuat Taiga, pelaku kerusuhan tadi, merinding.

Dan sepertinya Seika perlu berbangga hati karena sudah punya penerusnya. Ya, penerus jiwa iblis.

" _S-suman naa_... Tetsuna..." kata Taiga nyengir.

"Sudah cukup kipas anginku yang pensiun, aku tidak mau pintu kamarku ikut-ikutan pensiun. Sekarang ganti rugi!"

"Ekh?! Ganti rugi apanya, Tetsuna?! Pintu kamarmu kan masih sehat walafiat!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Sekarang Taiga-nii ganti uang aku 200 yen!" perintah Tetsuna mengulurkan tangan.

"Hah? 200 yen? Pfft... bwahahaha..." dan meledaklah tawa Taiga.

"Ini tidak lucu, Taiga-nii!"

"200 yen buat apa, Tetsuna? Buat benerin itu pintu? Gak akan cukup, Tetsuna... paling biayanya sekitar 1000 yen" ledek Taiga.

"Kata siapa itu uang buat benerin pintu? Aku juga tau kali kalau biaya reparasi pintu itu mahal. Shintarou-nii aja sampai uring-uringan kalau pintunya rusak. Lagipula itu uang untuk gantiin komikku yang terlempar ke tong sampah"

"Yang melempar siapa juga?"

"Aku" jawab Tetsuna polos.

"Ya udah, berarti kamu sendiri yang salah. Kenapa aku juga yang harus ganti?"

"Tapi aku melemparnya juga gara-gara Taiga-nii. Coba kalau Taiga-nii tidak membuatku kaget, pasti komiknya gak bakal terbang ke tong sampah"

"Ya udah, daripada kita salah-salahan mending aku kasih tau kalau ada kabar gembira bagi kita semua" kata Taiga merangkul bahu mungil adiknya.

"Kalau kabar gembiranya berupa kulit duren yang ada ekstraknya, mending Taiga-nii kasih aja ke Aomine-nii. Kasihan Aomine-nii, tiap malam dia pasti gak kelihatan karena gelap. Lumayan kan kalau bisa dibuat luluran sama Aomine-nii biar lebih bercahaya. Terus juga Taiga-nii kan bisa beramal dalam memutihkan orang-orang gelap"

Taiga sweatdrop. Iya sih, si Taiga setuju dengan pernyataan Tetsuna bahwa 'Aomine-nii tiap malam pasti gak kelihatan karena gelap'. Kan emang kenyataannya. Tapi _please_ deh, mana ada orang luluran pakai ekstrak kulit duren? Itupun kalau emang bisa. Tapi kalau itu kulit durennya yang dibuat menggosok dakinya si Daiki sih, Taiga iya-iyain aja. **Ao** dah **gelap**!

みどりま

Sementara itu…

"Hatchiiiiimmm‼"

"Daiki! Setidaknya tutup hidungmu ketika bersin! Jangan main sebar aja itu virus!" omel Nyonya Aomine yang tak sengaja kecipratan bersin Daiki.

" _Hai, Kaasan"_

みどりま

Balik lagi ke Taiga dan Tetsuna…

"Bukan Tetsuna… _please_ deh, kenapa malah nyasar ke kulit duren?" tanya Taiga facepalm.

"Kan kulit manggis udah mainstream. Makanya diganti sama kulit duren karena kulit duren sayang kulit manggis" jawab Tetsuna yang langsung saja membuat Taiga terjengkang dengan sangat absurd.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Tetsuna _teme_! Kau pikir kulit duren sama kulit manggis itu orang pacaran apa?! Pakai sayang-sayangan segala!"

"Lho? Kan duren sama manggis itu emang suami-istri kayak Shintarou-nii dan Aneesan" _[1]_

Okey… Taiga sweatdrop.

" _Whatever… whatever_ … kita lupakan soal manggis sama durennya. Dan aku mau kasih tau tentang ini… TARAAA‼" kata Taiga sambil menunjukkan dua buah tiket dengan aura-aura _sparkling_. "Ayo kita nonton konser Yosenrodeo!"

"Yosen… rodeo?" guman Tetsuna memiringkan kepala. _"Nan desu ka?"_

"Masa kamu gak tau Yosenrodeo sih?!"

"Oh… Taiga-nii mau jadi _cowboy_ ya?" tanya Tetsuna polos. Dikira Yosenrodeo itu semacam tempat pelatihan khusus menunggang kuda kali ya…

" _Soko janai yo‼"_ omel Taiga yang udah super gondok.

Taiga menghela napas. Memang pantas Tetsuna gak begitu ngeh sama dunia hiburan di negeri sendiri. Selain Tetsuna yang jarang menonton TV, Tetsuna juga trauma punya _idol_ di negeri sendiri. _For your information._

Dulu pas Tetsuna masih ingusan di SMP, dia demen banget sama penyanyi sekaligus pemain drama. Namanya Ikita Ui. Dan sangking nge- _fans_ -nya, Tetsuna pernah memproklamirkan diri sebagai 'kembaran' Ikita Ui. Taiga aja gak mudeng, apanya yang mirip coba? Semua lagu-lagunya Tetsuna hapal semua terutama yang judulnya _'More than Precious'_ , kalau gak salah. Tapi gak lagi saat Tetsuna tau kalau ternyata Ikita itu cewek cabe-cabean. Bayangkan aja, umur 17 tahun tapi dandanan sudah seperti tante-tante tiga puluhan. Pacar aja gonta-gantinya cepet banget. Gila aja! Sampai sekarang, gebetan aja Taiga gak dapat-dapat. Haa… namanya juga orang tenar…

Tahun depannya, Tetsuna beralih pada grup _idol_ cewek namanya Pretty Berry, grup yang berisikan sembilan orang cewek cantik dan manis. Tetsuna aja sampai hafal lagu plus gerakannya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Tetsuna juga kepincut sama grup _idol_ yang beranggotakan tujuh orang cowok ganteng, sebut saja Heroes. Dan awal Tetsuna nge- _fans_ Heroes itu bener-bener absurd. Masa cuma gara-gara ngerjain tugas cerpen bahasa Jepang, trus gak sengaja nemu ini grup _idol_ di internet dan tiba-tiba jadi _fans_. Wajarlah, waktu itu kan Tetsuna lagi labil-labilnya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Tetsuna bosan juga dengan dua grup itu. Apalagi fandomnya itu punya hobi saling ngebully, dan saling ngehina. Udah gitu kekompakan kedua grup itu goyah karena member mereka yang keluar.

Jadi beginilah Tetsuna sekarang. Gak pernah nyentuh remote TV kalau gak ada acara yang bener-bener dia sukai. Atau paling tidak jika Seika yang mengajaknya nonton drama, Tetsuna pasti akan dengan senang hati menonton bareng Seika meskipun sebenarnya Tetsuna pengen banget main game NDS di kamar.

"Taiga-nii, ngapain malah bengong?" tanya Tetsuna yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Taiga.

"Ao ah gelap! Aku mau bersiap-siap kuliah dulu. O iya, katanya kau libur hari ini? Gak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal sendirian di rumah?" tanya Taiga. O iya ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou dan yang lainnya masih di Kyoto.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Taiga-nii"

"Ya udah, itu uang 200 yen nya ambil sendiri gih di laci meja belajarku. Nanti sekitar jam lima aku jemput kamu dan kita nonton konser Yosenrodeo bareng. Lumayan kan buat _refreshing_ "

"Okey, Taiga-nii!"

.

 _ **~Midorima no Kyoudai~**_

.

Yosenrodeo adalah sebuah grup band asal Jepang bergenre rock. Band ini terbentuk sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Aslinya band ini memiliki dua personil, satu vokalis dan satu gitaris. Tapi mereka juga memiliki personil tambahan untuk lagu-lagu tertentu. Vokalisnya bernama Himuro Tatsuya atau bisa kita sebut dia 'Muro' sebagai nama panggungnya. Selain itu, Himuro juga merupakan seorang pengarang lagu. Yups! Jadi lagu-lagu Yosenrodeo Himuro yang membuat.

Nah sekarang, mari kita bahas asal mula Taiga menjadi penggemar setia Yosenrodeo…

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Taiga kecil yang baru saja pulang sekolah menemukan orang-orang berkerumun di alun-alun. Karena penasaran, Taiga pun ikut nimbrung dalam kerumunan tersebut. Dan dari situlah Taiga mendengar sebuah musik intro dan melihat…

" _Dakara itta ja nai ka… yowasa o URI ni shitatte mae ni nanka susume ya shinai'n da ze nee… hakanai jibun… enshutsu shitatte dare mo mukandou"_ seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Himuro, sedang tampil menyanyi bersama band-nya. Ya, Himuro dan teman-teman universitasnya sedang mengadakan konser amal untuk korban gempa di daerah Yokohama.

" _Kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte, asu machiwabiru hikari ga aru… tsuyogaru yowai jibun o, mitomerareru tsuyosa o… hajimeru'n da! Yareru MON sa! Soko kara mae o muichatte! Aruke! Hashire! Nando de mo…"_

" _Sugoii…"_ guman Taiga menonton pementasan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yups! Taiga begitu terhanyut dengan penampilan memukau dari Himuro. Dia menjadi seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

" _Suru to dou darou nan datte… Kowaku nanka naku natte'n ze… Kyou ga wagami da… Dakara yareru darou…"_ jeda sedetik.

" _I can do it!"_ seru Himuro menggebrakan panggung.

" _You can do it!"_

" _We can do it!"_

Dan penampilan pun selesai. Himuro dan kawan-kawannya pun turun panggung yang kemudian digantikan oleh band seniornya, Murasaki Band. Tapi sepertinya Taiga kecil kita kurang tertarik dengan band yang sedang tampil sekarang. Kepalanya celingukan mencari kakak-kakak tadi yang menyanyi. Aa… sepertinya Taiga memang sedang jatuh cinta pada band tersebut.

み

ど

り

ま

Setahun kemudian…

Terlihat Taiga yang sedang asyik menonton siaran pertandingan basket NBA. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuna datang dan duduk di samping Taiga lalu mencomot remote untuk mengganti saluran TV.

 _Pik!_

 _[Konna koto ii na… Dekitara ii na… Anna yume konna ippai aru kedo…]_ dan terdengarlah lagu opening Doraemon.

"Kenapa malah diganti, Tecchan?! Aku kan sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton pertandingan basket!" omel Taiga mengamuk.

"Tapi aku pengen nonton Doraemon, Taiga-nii!" protes Tetsuna menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Tapi kau kan bisa nonton di lain hari, Tecchan..." rengek Taiga kemudian merebut remote yang masih dipegang Tetsuna.

"Gak mau... aku mau nonton Doraemon nya sekarang..." rengek Tetsuna gak mau kalah.

Dan akhirnya dua kakak adik itu berantem memperebutan remote TV sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Suara mereka pun saling bersahutan.

"Taiga... Tetsuna... jangan ribut! Kakak kalian sedang belajar" tegur Nyonya Midorima yang terdengar dari dapur. Ya, waktu itu Tuan dan Nyonya Midorima masih hidup. Sementara itu, Shintarou yang sedang belajar untuk SBMPTN, pun memijat keningnya gegara konsentrasinya buyar karena suara ribut kedua adiknya. _Poor_ Shintarou...

 _Pik!_

Dan akhirnya mereka tidak sengaja mengganti saluran TV ke sebuah acara musik.

[Dan sekarang, mari kita sambut band pendatang baru kita, Yosenrodeo!]

Setelah itu, Himuro muncul di layar TV. Membuat Taiga yang semula dalam posisi mengunyel-unyel Tetsuna, kini beralih pada TV. Sedangkan Tetsuna berlari menyusul sang ibu ke dapur. Entah apa yang bocah tujuh tahun itu lakukan, hanya Tuhan dan Tetsuna lah yang tau.

"Itu kan kakak-kakak yang dulu pernah nyanyi di alun-alun? Waa... keren..." guman Taiga kagum di depan TV, dimana menampilkan Himuro dan Yosenrodeo. Dan dari situlah Taiga menjadi Big Fans Yosenrodeo.

.

 _ **~Midorima no Kyoudai~**_

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana Taiga −yang tentunya sudah bongsor− sedang berjalan di koridor kampus sambil meloncat-loncat sangking girangnya. _[2]_ Sampai akhirnya, Taiga pun tak sengaja menabrak seorang makhluk hitam nan dekil bernama Aomine Daiki.

 _Duk!_

" _Ittai!_ Oy, Cabang! Kalau jalan ngelihatnya pakai mata dong! Jangan pakai alis!" omel Daiki mengelus jidatnya yang benjol karena bertabrakan dengan jidat Taiga.

"Eh, si Aho... sorry ya Aho, mood ku lagi terlalu bagus buat berantem. Apalagi sama orang dekil macam kamu. Bye!" sapa Taiga kemudian dengan cueknya berbelok ke arah kanan menuju kelasnya.

'Eh? Tumben itu anak gak nyolot kayak kemarin-kemarin?' batin Daiki cengo melihat uhuk-calon kakak iparnya-uhuk musuh bebuyutannya.

"Na... nanana... na... nanana... na... nana... nana... nana... nana..." guman Taiga menyenandungkan lagu _'The Other Self'_ milik Yosenrodeo.

"Oy, Cabang! Tumben lu cengar-cengir kayak monyet lagi sariawan aja. Kenapa? Abis ketemu gebetan?" ledek Daiki yang sudah di samping Taiga. Yups, lagi-lagi mereka ada kelas yang sama.

"Sok tau. Yang pasti ini lebih spektakuler dari cuma sekedar gebetan. Aa... aku jadi tidak sabar nonton konser Yosenrodeo bareng Tetsuna ntar sore" kata Taiga berapi-api.

'Apa? T-Tetsu? Lebih spektakuler dari gebetan? Jangan-jangan... gak mungkin kan?' batin Daiki horror. Ups, sepertinya ada yang mulai salah paham nih.

 _puk!_

"Are?" guman Taiga cengo ketika Daiki tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Taiga, aku ngerti kok perasaanmu sebagai jones. Tapi please lah, adik sendiri jangan kau embat juga"

"Oy, apa maksudmu, Dekil?!"

Tapi sebelum mereka berdua membuat keributan, − _FYI,_ mereka udah di dalam kelas− Araki-sensei pun memasuki kelas Taiga dan Daiki. Membuat kedua cowok bengal itu berubah menjadi anak baik untuk dua jam ke depan.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

Tetsuna memandang jengah Taiga yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah baju. Kamar Taiga sekarang udah sebelas dua belas mirip kapal Titanic yang abis nabrak gunung es. Dan bahkan isi lemari yang semula ' _mlitit'_ _[3]_ karena dirapiin dengan sepenuh hati oleh Seika, sekarang isinya udah mencar kemana-mana. Dan Tetsuna pun cuma bisa berharap, semoga ketika Shintarou dan lainnya pulang, 'jiwa iblis' Seika ketinggalan di Kyoto secara ajaib.

"Tecchan... _mite! mite!_ " seru Taiga sambil memamerkan dua buah kemeja. Yang satu berwarna putih bergaris dan satunya lagi berwarna merah marun. "Kira-kira aku gantengan pakai yang mana?"

Demi semua _lucky item_ yang dikumpulkan Shintarou sejak Tetsuna masih dalam bentuk embrio. Entah kenapa Tetsuna jadi merinding sendiri waktu Taiga memanggilnya 'Tecchan'. Padahal sebenarnya panggilan itu sudah Taiga gunakan sebelum orang tua Modorima meninggal.

'Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini mau mau nonton konser apa lagi diajak kencan sih?' batin Tetsuna swaetdrop.

.

緑間の兄弟

.

"Kencan sama Tetsunacchi... kencan sama Tetsunacchi... la... lalalala..." guman Ryouta bersenandung. Cowok bermarga Kise itu berniat menjemput sang gebetan tercinta di rumah Midorima. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tetsuna?

"Rambut... udah. Wajah ganteng... udah. Penampilan... okey. Bau badan..." guman Ryouta kemudian mengendus-endus badan sendiri.

" _Perfect_!" kata Ryouta mengacungkan jempolnya di depan kaca jendela rumah Midorima.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan memunculkan Tetsuna yang sudah cantik dengan dress putih selutut. Rambut _baby blue-_ nya dibiarkan tergerai dan di kedua sisinya diberi jepit rambut bermotif vanilla. Tas selempang kecil berwarna kuning tergantung dan melingkar dari bahu kanannya sampai pinggang kirinya. Kaki putih mulusnya juga dialasi sepatu flat berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita biru langit di sisi luarnya.

'Waa… Tetsunacchi cantik banget… kok bisa pas banget sih _timing_ -nya… apa jangan-jangan ini yang dinamakan jodoh?' batin Ryouta _doki-doki_.

"Are? Kise-kun?" guman Tetsuna memandang Ryouta dengan memiringkan kepalanya sangking cengonya. "Ada perlu apa ya ke sini?"

"A-ano… etto…"

'Duh… kenapa aku jadi gugup gini ya? Aku kan pengen ngajak Tetsunacchi kencan' batin Ryouta makin _doki-doki_.

"Tecchan... ayo kita berangkat!" seru Taiga di belakang Tetsuna. Kemudian cowok berzodiak Leo itu merangkul adik bungsunya.

Ryouta pun cengo melihat penampilan Taiga yang juga tak kalah rapinya. Taiga memakai kaos putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja merah marun bermotif kotak-kotak. Untuk bawahannya, Taiga memakai celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Kemejanya sengaja tidak dikancingkan sehingga kesan ' _badass_ ' menguar dari sosok si tengah Midorima.

"Eh? Ada temen kuning Tetsuna toh. Mau ngajak Tetsuna kencan? _Sorry_ ya, hari ini adalah jadwal nonton konser bareng aku" kata Taiga melirik ke arah Ryouta. Dan jujur saja, Ryouta tersinggung disebut 'kuning' sama Taiga.

"Ano… _sumimasen nee_ , Kise-kun. Aku dan Taiga-nii harus pergi dulu" pamit Tetsuna kemudian berangkat bersama Taiga dan meninggalkan Ryouta yang sekarang bagaikan butiran aerosol. _[4]_

' _Sakite iku neng kene… neng jero atiku… sakite iku neng kene… ora sido ngapeli…'_ (Trans: sakitnya tuh di sini… di dalam hatiku… sakitnya tuh di sini… tidak jadi berkencan)

Okey… lupakan lagu 'Sakitnya tuh di sini' versi Jawa yang liriknya agak diubah itu.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku…" kata Daiki secara tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Ryouta. Memandang punggung kakak beradik itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Eh copot! Eh copot! Copot! Dakinya Om Dekil copot! Ekh!" pekik Ryouta mendadak latah. "Eh, Om Dekil! Jangan muncul kayak demit dong! Kaget tau!"

"Enak aja kau panggil aku om-om! Aku masih seumuran Taiga tau! Dan namaku juga bukan Dekil"

"Hehe… abisnya mukamu muka tua sih… kayak om-om pedo pula" kata Ryouta nyengir. Dan cowok pirang itu pun mendapat hadiah jitakan oleh si cowok dekil.

"O iya, Aominecchi"

"Apa? Dan ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau menyingkirkan suffix '-cchi' mu itu?"

"Tadi kalau gak salah dengar, aku mendengarmu berbicara, 'Ternyata benar dugaanku'. Emangnya kau menduga apa?"

"Si Taiga udah mulai _incest_ sama Tetsu"

 _Krik! Krik!_

Dan otak Ryouta pun loading…

1…

2…

3!

"Apa?! Jadi Taigacchi mulai naksir sama Tetsunacchi yang notabennya adiknya sendiri?! _No way_! Tetsunacchi _ni suki no wa ore dake da_!" _[5]_

"Oy! Seharusnya yang ngomong kayak gitu tuh aku, bocah!" protes Daiki tak terima pasalnya dicuri.

"Bodo amat!" seru Ryouta kemudian ngacir nyusul dua Midorima bersaudara itu.

"Oy! Mau kemana kau?! Tungguin, bocah!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menguntit Taiga dan Tetsuna.

.

緑真の兄弟

.

" _What time is it? Dassou… Mattari shisugitenda… Kassai nomi kuraou… Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo!"_

Dan musik intro pun terdengar. Dimana sang vokalis, Muro a.k.a Himuro Tatsuya melakukan aksinya. Yups! _'Punky Funky Love'_ adalah lagu pembuka konser Yosenrodeo.

"Tecchan… _hayakku! Hayakku!_ " kata Taiga sambil menyeret-nyeret adiknya di keramaian penonton. Sampai-sampai cowok berawakan kekar itu gak sadar kalau adik mungilnya sedang bersusah payah karena kejepit kerumunan. Waa… sebegitu niatnya ya…

"Taiga-nii, bisakah kau lebih berperikemanusiaan? Aku bukan kambing untuk kau seret-seret"

"Ups! _Suman_ " kata Taiga nyengir lalu membantu Tetsuna yang kepayahan di tengah-tengah kerumunan. "Permisi Tuan-Tuan… Nona-Nona… bisakah kalian menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk adikku? Dia hampir kehabisan napas"

Setelah itu, Tetsuna akhirnya sedikit bebas dari kerumunan tersebut berkat Taiga. Namun kemudian, tiba-tiba Tetsuna didekap erat oleh sang kakak. Memberi perlindungan agar tubuh mungil si bungsu tidak kembali terhimpit oleh kerumunan.

"Nah… dengan begini kau aman, Tetsuna"

"Taiga-nii…" guman Tetsuna memandang kagum kakaknya. 'Akhirnya Taiga-nii balik normal lagi… _arigatou, Kami-sama…_ '

 _Well_ … Tetsuna juga sekalian bersyukur karena kakak kesayangannya sudah dalam mode _gentleman_ -nya. Tidak seperti tadi yang dalam mode gadis ABG yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

み

ど

り

ま

Sementara itu…

Sebuah teropong menangkap bayangan Taiga yang sedang memeluk Tetsuna. Yang entah mengapa pemandangan tersebut nampak 'mesra' di mata sang pengamat.

"Grrr… dasar Taiga _teme_ … bisa-bisanya bermesraan sama Tetsu… jadi ini alasannya dia jones dan gak ngerestuin aku buat pacaran sama Tetsu karena ternyata si alis cabang itu pengen macarin adiknya sendiri… mana pakai peluk-pelukkan segala lagi... kampret…" geram Daiki sambil meremet-remet teropong yang dia pegang. Gigi-giginya pun gemeletuk tanda bahwa pemuda tan itu sedang geregetan.

"Apa?! Mereka berpelukkan?! Sini teropongnya!" pekik Ryouta kemudian mencomot teropong Daiki.

Dan ketika Ryouta mulai meneropong, pemandangan yang didapat adalah wajah Taiga yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Tetsuna. Seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang berciuman. Apalagi mereka terlihat dari belakang. Persis adegan-adegan romantis di telenovela.

Dan detik berikutnya…

"Huweee… huhu… Taigacchi curang… huweee…"

Yups! Cowok pirang itu sukses nangis gegulingan. _Poor_ Ryouta…

み

ど

り

ま

Yang terjadi sebenarnya…

" _Teppen toraji yo ha tsunemimujou… Mirai no yoshi ashi ha onore de kimero…"_

Taiga dan Tetsuna meloncat-loncat menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Yosenrodeo. Begitu juga dengan penonton yang lain sambil sesekali mengacungkan tangannya. Tak lupa tangan kiri Taiga yang masih setia merangkul bahu Tetsuna, menjaga adiknya agar tidak hilang karena sangking ayik meloncatnya.

 _"Ittai!"_ pekik Tetsuna kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau kenapa Tetsuna?"

"Mataku kelilipan, Taiga-nii"

"Oh... kelilipan toh? Sini aku tiupin"

Dan dari situlah Taiga kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuna. Lebih tepatnya bibir Taiga yang mendekati mata Tetsuna untuk ditiup.

" **Huweee… huhu… Taigacchi curang… huweee…"**

"Gimana? Udah mendingan?" tanya Taiga setelah meniup mata adiknya.

"Un" sahut Tetsuna mengangguk. "O iya, Taiga-nii. Kok perasaan tadi ada yang nangis-nangis ya?"

"Oh… cuekin aja! Paling cuma anak kunyuk yang merindukan emaknya"

"Oh… gitu… berarti ibu kunyuknya namanya 'Taigacchi'?" tanya Tetsuna dengan tatapan polosnya

"Err… lupakan!"

.

緑真の兄弟

.

Konser Yosenrodeo pun berakhir dengan lagu _'Memories'_ sebagai penutup. Semua penonton membubarkan diri kecuali Taiga yang emang udah ngebet banget pengen ketemu idolanya.

"Tecchan… ayo cepat! Ntar orangnya keburu pulang loh…" seru Taiga yang lagi-lagi menyeret Tetsuna.

"I-iya Taiga-nii… hosh… hosh… tapi gak usah nyeret-nyeret juga dong!" omel Tetsuna yang udah ngos-ngosan.

Gimana gak ngos-ngosan? Badan sekecil Tetsuna diseret-seret kayak kambing, mana yang nyeret larinya cepet banget lagi bagaikan masuk _zone_.

"Oh… ayolah Tecchan… apa kau tak kasihan pada kakakmu yang paling tamv-mm… uhuk! Uhuk!" mohon Taiga lengkap dengan _tiger eyes no jutsu_ -nya. Tapi kemudian keselek lalat numpang lewat secara tiba-tiba.

'Sou… aku jadi tak heran jika dulu Taiga-nii sering dipanggil _Bakagami_. Benar-benar dewa bodoh nee…' batin Tetsuna sweatdrop.

Kemudian gadis kelahiran Januari itu berdiri di belakang Taiga yang sedang membungkuk-bungkuk untuk memuntahkan lalat yang nyangkut di kerongkongan. Mengambil sikap kuda-kuda dan…

 _Whoosh!_

 _Jeduak!_

" _Ittai!_ Ohok! Ohok! Puweh!"

Dan lalat malang itu pun berhasil terlempar dari mulut Taiga, yang tentu saja berlumuran liur Taiga, setelah Tetsuna memberi _ignite pass_ pada tengkuk sang kakak. Waa… sadis…

"Tetsuna _teme_ … kenapa kau malah meng- _ignite pass_ aku, huh?!"

"Itu adalah cara yang paling praktis dan ampuh untuk orang yang keselek" kilah Tetsuna lengkap dengan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang membentuk huruf 'V', dan juga wajahnya yang datar-datar _innocent_.

"Grrr…" geram Taiga gondok _to the max_. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereda setelah suara seorang wanita terdengar.

" _Tatsuya, after this we still have an interview at Global Studio. Prepare yourself, okay?"_ kata wanita berambut pirang itu dengan logat Amerika-nya di depan pintu ruang ganti.

" _Yes, Alex"_

"Haa… ketemu!" seru Taiga kemudian menghampiri wanita berdarah Amerika tadi yang hendak pergi ke ruang sebelah.

" _Excuse me Ma'am. Would you like to give me a little time to see Muro? I'm a big fan of him"_ tanya Taiga dengan semangat empat lima.

"Huh? ' _Ma'am_ ' katamu?! Aku masih muda tau! Masih 'segelan' kalau kau ingin tau" kata wanita– okey, okey… maksudnya gadis itu tidak terima. Dan mungkin jika ini manga, akan ada tanda panah dengan ujung yang menunjuk bahunya. Kemudian di dekat pangkalnya akan ada tulisan, _"haven't taken yet"_ yang artinya masih _single_. Atau bahasa kasarnya, jones.

"Waa… bulenya bisa ngomong bahasa Jepang juga ya…" kata Tetsuna jadi takjub sendiri. Gimana gak takjub? Orang Jepang bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris, itu sudah hal yang biasa. Tapi jika orang sana-sana bisa bahasa Jepang, _that's so amazing_. _[6]_

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau pikir tinggal di Jepang selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun tidak membuatmu kenyang dengan kosakata Jepang plus kanji-kanjinya yang njelimet itu?!" omelnya gak nyante. Sementara itu, Tetsuna agak mengkeret di punggung Taiga.

"Ara… sepertinya aku membuatmu ketakutan ya, _Sweety_? Aa… maafkan aku ya? Sini! Sini! Kau imut sekali…"

Dan Tetsuna pun makin mengkeret begitu gadis pirang itu seketika berubah menjadi tante-tante pedofil. Salahkan saja si bungsu Midorima yang begitu unyu ketika bersembunyi di balik punggung sang kakak, di tambah lagi dengan mata biru cerahnya yang mengintip dari tubuh besar sang kakak. Oh _please_ deh… biar fujo, Tetsuna masih normal.

"Ano… _sumimasen_ , kau membuatnya ketakutan, Miss" kata Taiga dengan wajah facepalm.

み

ど

り

ま

"Aa… jadi kalian fans Yosenrodeo ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Alexandra Garcia, manager Yosenrodeo. Bisa dipanggil Alex. _Nice to meet you_ " kata Alex.

"Ano… yang fans Yosenrodeo di sini itu cuma Taiga-nii" ralat Tetsuna. _"Ittai!"_

"Sekali-kali bohong kenapa sih" bisik Taiga setelah menginjak kaki adiknya.

" _Never mind_. Jujur aku kaget banget loh ternyata ada fans cowok yang berani datang ke sini. Biasanya juga kebanyakan fans cewek ke sini sampai bejibun. Aku sampai kewalahan menangani mereka. Haha… haha…" jelas Alex kemudian tertawa garing.

"Haa… aku jadi berpikir, kenapa kita tidak bertukar gender saja, _nee_ Taiga-nii?"

"Oy! Apa maksudmu, Tetsuna?!"

"Ahahaha… _your joke's so really, really amusing_ , Tetsuna. Tapi sepertinya ide bagus juga. Pasti Taiga akan terlihat lebih imut kalau jadi cewek"

" _SHUT UP‼"_ pekik Taiga tengsin jadi sasaran pembullyan oleh dua orang perempuan. Yang satu adiknya sendiri, dan yang satunya lagi adalah orang baru saja dikenal.

"Wah! Waa… sepertinya ada yang seru nih! Gabung dong!" sela seseorang yang tak lain adalah Himuro Tatsuya, vokalis Yosenrodeo.

"Tatsuya!" sapa Alex.

"M-m-m-m… M-Muro?" guman Taiga tergagap bahkan sampai merona. Dan Tetsuna pun ikut-ikutan merona.

'Arara… Taiga-nii manis juga kalau jadi _uke_ kayak gini…' batin Tetsuna lagi mengambil handphone-nya untuk memotret wajah _blushing_ Taiga.

Err… okey… kalau Tetsuna yang merona, itu sudah beda konteks.

 _Jepret!_

Entah memang Tetsuna yang lagi beruntung atau Taiga yang memang udah terjatuh terlalu dalam pesona seorang Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga yang biasanya ngamuk-ngamuk waktu Tetsuna ketahuan ngambil fotonya, sekarang yang difoto malah cuek-cuek aja wajah nistanya diabadikan di ponsel si bungsu.

 _"Tatsuya, there is your fan. His name is Taiga. And the girl beside him is Tetsuna, his younger sister"_ kata Alex memperkenalkan Midorima bersaudara.

"Aa... _yoroshiku_ " sapa Himuro tersenyum ramah.

 _"Y-y-yo-yoroshiku..."_ balas Taiga tergagap. Tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang semakin merona. Ibarat es, Taiga udah meleleh di bawah terik matahari.

 _'K-kawaii... Taiga-nii wa kawaii...'_ batin Tetsuna mimisan.

Sementara itu, Alex dan Himuro sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakak adik itu.

 _"Ano, kimitachi wa daijoubu desu ka?"_

 _"Are you okay, guys?"_

.

緑間の兄弟

.

 _"Yatta..._ akhirnya aku mendapat tanda tangan eksklusif dari Muro‼" seru Taiga gembira sambil memamerkan poster Himuro yang sudah dibubuhi tangan tangan sang idola.

"Haa… ketahuan mimisan di depan mereka memang memalukan…" guman Tetsuna tengsin karena kejadian tadi.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba kakak adik itu berhenti setelah merasakan hawa-hawa suram yang ternyata berasal dari dua makhluk berambut biru dan kuning. Dua makhluk itu berjongkok membelakangi Midorima bersaudara.

"Malangnya nasibku... cintaku diembat sama calon kakak iparku..." guman si makhluk kuning suram.

"Taiga _teme_... awas kau ya... akan kupotong –piip−mu lalu kujadikan −piip− panggang..." guman plus geram si makhluk biru mendadak _yandere_. Kanibal pula. Dan Taiga pun mendadak merinding.

"Are? Aomine-nii? Kise-kun? _Nande koko ni_?" tanya Tetsuna pada dua makhluk malang tersebut, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

"Huweee… Tetsunacchi…‼" seru Ryouta lalu menerjang si bungsu Midorima dan…

 _Bruk!_

" _Ittai…"_ rintih Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna/Tetsu‼" pekik Taiga dan Daiki.

Yups! Sangking kuatnya Ryouta menerjang Tetsuna, membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu oleng dan akhirnya ambruk ke belakang. Belum lagi ketiban tubuh besar Ryouta. _Poor_ Tetsuna…

"Huwee… kenapa… kenapa kau malah selingkuh sama Taigacchi… huweee…" rengek Ryouta mewek di bahu Tetsuna.

"K-Kise-kun… aku t-tak tau a-apa m-masalahmu… t-tapi… bisakah kau m-menyingkir dariku?" tanya Tetsuna mulai sesak.

"Oy, kuning! Minggir kau dari adikku! Kau malah jadi seperti mau memperkosa adikku di tempat umum tau!" omel Taiga sambil mengangkat kerah belakang kaos Ryouta seperti mengangkat anak kucing. "Tetsuna, kau gak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Oy! Jangan sok-sok perhatian deh sama Tetsu!" kata Daiki nyolot.

"Maksudmu apaan sih?! Aku gak ngerti!"

"Kau mau _incest_ kan sama Tetsu?!"

"Haa?!" pekik Taiga cengo. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuna.

" _Incest?"_ tanya kakak adik itu berbarengan.

"Kenapa? Mau ngelak? Semua bukti udah ada kok!" tuntut Daiki.

"Aomine-nii" panggil Tetsuna sambil menggenggam tangan tan Daiki lalu menatap matanya.

 _Deg!_

Dan Daiki yang mau tak mau juga harus menatap manik _azure_ milik Tetsuna pun dibuat _doki-doki_ oleh gadis Aquarius itu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang manis dengan bola mata jernihnya yang berwarna biru langit itu. Samar-samar munculah semburat-semburat tipis di pipi tan Daiki.

"Aomine-nii salah paham" kata Tetsuna dengan senyumnya yang membuat Daiki semakin _doki-doki_. Abaikan Taiga dan Ryouta yang sudah berasap.

"Aku memang sayang Taiga-nii. Tapi aku juga tidak mau berpacaran apalagi sampai menikah dengan Taiga-nii. Karena Taiga-nii adalah kakakku. Aku juga sayang sama Shintarou-nii dan Seika Aneesan. Mereka bertiga adalah kakak-kakakku yang paling berharga"

"Begitu juga dengan Taiga-nii. Meskipun dia tetap jones sampai bangkotan–"

"Oy! Kau nyumpahin aku ya?!" omel yang punya nama.

"Tapi dia tidak akan segila itu untuk memacari adiknya sendiri, iya kan Taiga-nii?"

Sementara itu, Taiga hanya memasang wajah facepalm-nya karena omelannya dicuekin oleh adiknya.

"T-tapi, tapi… kenapa kalian berkencan, trus peluk-pelukan, ciuman pula?" tanya Ryouta masih gak terima.

"Haa? Jangan ngawur kau, Kuning! Atau jangan-jangan kau mencoba menguntit kami ya?!" sewot Taiga tambah gak terima.

"Jangan panggil aku _Kuning_! Aku punya nama tau, Taigacchi! Namaku Kise Ryouta!"

"Ganti akhiran '– _cchi'_ mu itu dengan '–senpai' atau sebangsanya di belakang namaku! Aku ini lebih tua dari kamu tau!"

Dan adu _deathglare_ pun terjadi antara Taiga dan Ryouta.

"Haa… baiklah Minna-san, biar aku jelaskan semua" kata Tetsuna mulai turun tangan.

み

ど

り

ま

"Begitulah" kata Tetsuna mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Makanya jangan asal nuduh. Lagian aku kan gak tega membiarkan Tetsuna sendirian di rumah, sementara aku enak-enakan sendiri di luar. Apalagi dia cewek. Ntar kalau ada apa-apa gimana coba? Dan ngomong-ngomong, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan loh…" komen Taiga.

 _Krik! Krik!_

Dan suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Daiki dan Ryouta menahan tengsin yang teramat sangat sedangkan Taiga dan Tetsuna ber-facepalm-ria.

"Ini semua salahmu Aominecchi!"

"Lho?! Kok jadi aku yang salah?! Kamu dong! Masa orang lagi niupin mata kamu kira ciuman?! Pikiranmu itu sinetron banget sih‼"

"Tapi kamu yang awalnya menuduh Taigacchi dan Tetsunacchi _incest_! Pokoknya ini salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Grrr…"

Dan mereka pun gelutan satu sama lain. Sementara Taiga dan Tetsuna facepalm plus sweatdrop. Kemudian Taiga mengambil ponselnya karena ada sebuah notifikasi. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Shintarou.

。。。

 _ **From: Aniki**_

 _Taiga! Kau kemana saja?! Dan apakah Tetsuna sedang bersamamu? Aku, Seika, dan juga Shouko sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi rumah malah kosong. Cepat pulang! Atau semua pernak-pernik basketmu aku loakan!_

 _17 Juni 2015, 20.35_

。。。

Dengan sedikit cemberut, Taiga pun membalasnya.

。。。

 _ **To: Aniki**_

 _Iya-iya… Aniki ini bawel banget sih. Perasaan Seika-nee yang cewek aja gak sebawel ini kok._

 _17 Juni 2015, 20.37_

。。。

"Tetsuna, kita pulang yuk! Aniki dan yang lainnya sudah ada di rumah"

"O iya? Ayo!"

Dan Midorima bersaudara itu pun pulang dan meninggalkan Daiki dan Ryouta yang masih asyik unyel-unyelan gak jelas.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **Keterangan**_

 _[1]: Duren dijuluki sebagai 'Rajanya Buah' karena terkenal pro dan kontranya. Sedangkan manggis dijuluki sebagai 'Ratunya Buah' karena memiliki 'mahkota' di atasnya. Dan karena raja dan ratu itu selalu bersama, Tetsuna mengira kalau buah duren dan manggis itu adalah sepasang suami-istri._

 _[2]: Bayangkan Taiga meloncat-loncat seperti Aida Riko di episode-episode awal KnB. Muehehe…_

 _[3]: Kata_ 'mlitit' _kata orang Jawa artinya 'rapi banget'._

 _[4]: Butiran debu itu udah terlalu main stream. Dan debu sendiri itu juga termasuk aeorosol padat. Sekalian… nginget-nginget pelajaran kimia bab koloid di kelas sebelas…_

 _[5]: Hasil nyomot plus modifikasi dari kata mutiaranya(?) Aomine Daiki, yang artinya 'yang bisa menyukai Tetsunacchi hanyalah aku'. Maaf kalau ada yang salah. Jujur aku masih pemula loh bahasa Jepangnya…_

 _[6]: Well… ini curhat. 'Jepang' di bagian ini kita asosiasikan ke Indonesia. Bener gak sih, kebanyakan orang Indonesia mempelajari bahasa asing ketimbang orang asing yang mempelajari bahasa kita?_

~お_ま_け~

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Taiga, ayo kita sarap…" kata Seika memasuki kamar Taiga. Tapi kemudian, wanita itu syok mendadak melihat kamar Taiga yang 'amat sangat' rapi. Dan sangking rapinya, penghuni lemari pada keluar semua. Ada yang udah 'piknik' di kasur, lantai, sofa, dan ada juga di meja belajar. "…pan"

" _What time is it? Dassou… Mattari shisugitenda… Kassai nomi kuraou… Somebody Punky Funky Love_... O-oo..."

Taiga yang sedang menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung lagu Yosenrodeo, pun berhenti dan merinding seketika karena merasakan hawa-hawa 'neraka' dari sang kakak ipar.

"Mi... do... ri... ma... Ta... i... ga... kun..." geram Seika mengeja nama Taiga. Lengkap dengan akhiran '-kun' yang membuatnya semakin horror.

 _glek!_

suara Taiga menelan ludah.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna—yang di dekat TKP—mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menepuk dahi-pundak kiri-pundak kanan secara bergantian, dan kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. _Pray for_ Taiga...

.

.

~終わりです~

* * *

 ** _Tsuki's Diary:_**

Doumo... aku balik lagi nih dengan update-an chapter. maaf tambah gaje... maksa pula -nyengir-

o iya, sekedar bocoran nih... chapter berikutnya adalah tentang kisah cinta Tetsuna request dari **_Chintya Lie_**. udah jadi sih satu chapter, tapi aku mau nunggu dulu reaksi buat chapter ini. aku janji deh chapter selanjutnya akan aku publish

so... mind to review?


End file.
